He Loves Me He Loves Me Not (The Story of Us Part 1)
by lolaluvsbooks2390
Summary: A.U. H.s. Destiel Can you love two people at once? That's what Dean is trying to figure out. Does he love his girlfriend Bella or does he love his best friend Castiel. Join Dean and Castiel as they drag Jo and Gabriel in the drama of their confusion. Summary sucks a little but trust me you'll love my story.(some smut)
1. Chapter 1

September Freshman Year

It was a warm Tuesday morning in Lawrence. The Singer family sat around their kitchen table, each taking part in their morning routines. Bobby the head of the House hold sat at the table reading his Daily News drinking a cup of coffee. His wife Ellen placed a plate of eggs and toast next to him. "Thank you" he said in a grumpy but loving way only his family understood. Ellen sat down next to him picking up another section of the paper. Their only daughter Jo sat looking across at her parents. She wondered why everybody was so quiet this morning. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Bobby looked down at his watch.

"Why hasn't your cousin come down yet?" he asked while still looking at his paper.

"I'm not his keeper daddy, but my guess would be he up there making sure he looks pretty for the first day of school." Jo said with a mouth full of cereal. Bobby and Ellen looked at their daughter wanting to say something but were interrupted when their nephew who they had come to think of as a son walked into the kitchen.

"Dean honey what's wrong" Ellen asked noticing the worried expression on his face

"Oh nothing Just-"

"Just you're nervous about high school right"

"Yeah I guess" he said sitting next to his pink haired cousin

"Oh just relax. I'm sure you'll do just fine." Ellen said rubbing her hands threw his short sandy brown hair.

"You should be you're a dork." Jo said as she poured herself another bowl of cereal.

"Thanks for the words of encouragement" Dean said twirling his thumbs

"Jo you can't be nice to Dean" Ellen asked not taking her eyes off her paper.

"I'm just getting him ready for what he is about to walk into."

"What I'm about to get into. YOU don't even know what you are walking into." He said point at her.

"Yes but I'm a hot chick " Jo said pointing her spoon at herself "Look here Dean. You're a dork the sooner you accept that the better."

"Joanna Beth" Ellen said shaking her head. "Honestly if you can't be nice then keep that mouth of yours shut."

"Oh come on mom I'm kidding" she said blowing a kiss at Dean. Jo started to feel the tension that was beginning to build up between her and her mother. She decided not to say anything else.

Dean sat there thinking about her words. He wondered if there was any truth to her words. Would he get picked on at school? Dean has always been the total opposite of his cousin. She was everybody's best friend, while he got into fights at least twice week in middle school. He had always been one of the shortest guys in school which was why he always was picked on, but over the summer Dean grew six inches and was kind of tall now. He went from being five foot four to five foot ten over the summer. He also put on some muscle thanks to his best friend Castiel. They worked out every day during summer break.

The sound of the kitchen door slamming knocked Dean out of his thoughts. "Jeez paranoid much" Jo said.

"Hello everyone" he said in his gravel like voice

"Hey Cas. Bite me Jo."

"Oh I get it you're excited to see him. Got it" Dean rolled his eyes at Jo's comment as he got up to grab his books.

"You do know school doesn't start for like another forty-five minutes and it's like a fifteen minute walk right." Jo said looking at her imaginary watch.

"Yeah I know but I wanna see Bella before school starts."

"Bella oh my god why are you still with her" Jo said turning to look at her cousin who now looked irritated. Castiel just stood there hoping he would not be dragged into a "What do you think of Bella debate?"

"What's your problem with her now?" Dean asked

"Nothing I just think that you too aren't right for each other. Don't you agree Cas?" Jo said looking at Castiel who just wanted to be left out of it. Castiel just chuckled at her comment as he hoped to god she would not try and force him to comment on Dean and Bella's relationship.

"Someone else? Like who?" Dean asked

"Look ya idgits would you get out my damn kitchen with this and go to school!" Bobby demanded as he felt himself finally getting fed up with the teenagers in his kitchen.

"But Daddy it was just getting fun." Jo said in a pouty voice as she got up to leave the kitchen. "See you at school" Dean said flashing a fake smile as the two boys walked out the door.

Dean and Castiel walked silently for a few minutes before coming up on the playground near Dean's house. "Let's walk through the park" Castiel said grabbing him by the arm. Dean said nothing as he just followed him into the park. The two boys walked through the park enjoying the fresh morning breeze blow against their faces. Castiel stopped for a minute looking at two squirrels chase each other up a tree.

"Dude what's with you and animals. I swear you could watch them for hours." Dean

"So are you excited to see Bella?" Castiel asked ignoring his comment.

"You bet. I haven't seen her since the weekend after school ended."

"I can't believe you went the whole summer with your girlfriend in another country." He said looking away.

"It's not like it's her fault. Her parents sent her to her aunts in England for the summer thinking that it would break us up. But jokes on them. We got stronger." Dean said smiling as he felt a warm feeling overcome his body.

Castiel said nothing he just looked up at sky trying to figure out why he felt a pulling his stomach all a sudden. It felt like someone had punched him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Baby!" Dean's girlfriend screamed as she ran and jumped into his arms. "Summer was too long for us to be apart" she said as she wrapped her short legs around his body and kissed him.

Dean held her tight as he threw her against the lockers and mauled her face.

"Damn I missed you" he said as he stopped for air.

"Me too pumpkin" Bella squeaked in an accent that she didn't have before she left. Dean thought it was so sexy.

Castiel stood on the side watching his friend make out with his petite girlfriend. He smiled wondering what was going through Dean's head.

After ten minutes of watching the two practically dry humping each against the lockers, Castiel's older brother Gabriel appear out of nowhere.

"Cassie you sick son of a bitch." Castiel just looked at his brother confused on what he was talking about. "Look at you watching these two practically do it on the lockers. I'm so proud." He said before putting a lollipop in his mouth. "See and hear all this time I thought Deano's girl was just in his head."

"

"You're just jealous that she is real and the closest you come having a girlfriend is that magazine next to your bed." Dean shot at him.

"Oh stop" Bella said as Dean bought her back down to her feet. "Cassie" she squeaked running over to give him a bear hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good" he said trying to breathe oxygen into his lungs.

"Can you believe it! We're in HIGH SCHOOL!" she shrieked grabbing both of them.

"Honey you are way too loud" Gabriel said trying to get the ringing from his ears to stop.

"Hey" Dean shouted

"Can you two not do this here" Castiel asked as he saw Dean and Gabriel about to go at it.

Gabriel just rolled his eyes as he walked away leaving the three of them alone.

"I'm sorry for screaming" she said as she let go of them and walked down the halls. "I'm just so excited. We're in high school." she said twirling. "And you know what that means?" she said throwing he arms around Dean's waist and resting her head on his chest.

"More test" Dean said as he caught sight of the way the lights hit Castiel's blue eyes.

"No silly" Bella said breaking his train of thought on which shade of blue his eyes were. As Bella went on about the joys of high school Castiel zoned out and thought about what it meant to be in high school himself.

"and now we have only four more years to college" Bella said as Castiel came back to the conversation.

"You know I think I found the reason my cousin thinks I'm a dork." Dean said laughing as he looked into her eyes.

"You're not a dork baby." She said standing on her tippy toes to kiss him on the nose.

"You two make me sick?" Castiel said

"Jealous" Dean said as he kisses Bella

"S0 Castiel how was your summer? Did you keep my Deanie busy?

Dean let out a nervous laugh hoping he wouldn't give it away that he spent the entire summer making out with Castiel.

"We found stuff to do." He said sharing a look at Dean. Bella did not notice the look they gave each other. She didn't think much of his comment as she decided to speak again.

"I'm glad but oh no we ran out of time guess you two will have to tell me later." She said looking at the time on her phone.

"Guess so babe" Dean said relieved she did not ask for details.

"Bye babe" Bella said then she jumped up into his arm's to kiss him again causing him to lose his balance for a minute.

"Are you going to do that all the time now?" He ask breaking from the kiss

"Yes because you've gotten so much better at kissing. I mean you were good at it before but now. How'd you get so good?" she said smiling. Dean released a nervous laugh and said " I gotta get to class I'll see you later" he said putting her down and walking away quickly. Bella stood there for a minute thinking about why he got so nervous. For minute she entertained the idea of Dean cheating with another girl but laughed it off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Your girlfriend has a lot of energy" Castiel said as he Dean sat down at the lunch table with Gabriel and few other people Gabriel knew.

"OH come anybody is too perky for you in the morning" Dean said taking a bite out of his turkey and cheese wrap.

"No today it was like she drank a pot of coffee" Castiel said before he drank from his water bottle.

"So you wanna do something after school" Castiel quizzed

"Can't I promise Bella we hang out since I haven't seen her since June and plus I figured you be sick of me by now."

"Why?" Castiel said as he turned his head to the side.

"We hung out like everyday" he said taking another bite. Castiel said nothing he just ate his lunch while Gabriel took over the conversation.

As the two sat there listening to Gabriel go down the list of teachers of who they shouldn't piss off. Two Jock looking guys approached their table

"You think I would find out?" the jock asked

"While hello there Raphael" Gabriel said

"You think I wouldn't find out?"

"Why so serious today. DID Naomi dump you again" Gabriel said opening snickers

"Maybe it has something to do with you banging my girlfriend while I was at camp."

"That sounds like a personal problem to me." He said with a mouth full on candy

"Gabriel" Castiel interrupted trying to get his brother to stop.

"OH where are my manner's Cassie Deano meet Raphael and Zachariah our school very own personal douche bags"

"You know we are about sick of that mouth of yours" Zachariah said

"Look is there a reason for you two even coming over here. I mean it sounds like you sound be talking to your girl." Dean said getting sick of the little show.

"No one was talking to you freshman" Raphael said threating him.

Dean stood up and got in his face. "Well I 'm talking to you."

The guy laughed like Dean just told him a funny joke.

"What's so funny?" Castiel asked taking a spot next to dean with Gabriel on the other side.

"The fact that Gabriel has a freshman bodyguard."

After few insults got traded back and forth, a crowd had begun to gather around to watch the fight that was about to take place. Out of nowhere Zachariah sucker punched Dean while he was focused on Raphael. Castiel balled his fist up ready to swing when he heard some yell "HEY JUICE HEAD" Followed by Jo punching Zachariah in the face so hard he fell, she then turned and kneed Raphael in the groin. The two jocks feel to floor while everyone watch short girl with pink and blond hair stand over them. The room fell silent as Jo told them to leave her friends alone. People felt equal parts of excitement and fear. Finally after a few minutes Gabriel turns towards Dean and whispered "Dude Your cousin is so hot"


	2. Chapter 2

One Month Later

It was a warm October evening Dean and Castiel sat on the roof of the Castiel's building He lived there with his two older brothers. It was the first time they got to be together outside of school since the first day of school. Dean and Jo both were put on punishment. They were forbidden to leave the house other than school.

"Dude it feels so good to finally get out the house." Dean said sitting on a longue chair staring up at the stars.

"It's nice to have you in my company again" Castiel said taking a drag from the joint the two boys were sharing.

"I know I cannot believe my aunt and uncle freaked. I didn't ask Jo to get suspended her first day." He said taking the joint for himself.

"I think you are missing the reasoning behind it."

"How" he said trying to blow smoke from his nose but ended up coughing

"Dean you let Jo fight two jocks."

"She came out of nowhere and its Gabriel fought. IF he didn't go around banging dude's girlfriends then that would have never happened."

"Yes but you jumped in it."

Dean decided to say nothing in response. Castiel was right, he should have just sat there and minded his business, but it was nothing he could do about it now. HE looked over as Castiel who was staring at his hands like they were something interesting. HE thought it was adorable how intensely he was looking at his hands. If you didn't know he was staring at his hands you would have thought he was reading an intense book. Dean chuckled when Castiel squinted his eyes. "You ok there Cas"

Castiel looked up from his hands and smiled. "I feel lovely" he said

"Of course you do" Dean laughed

The two boys sat on the roof listening to music talking about random things when Deans phone ring.

"Hello" he said smiling at Castiel

"Dean where are you?" Jo asked from the other end of the phone

"I'm at Cas house. Something wrong?" He asked looking hoping he didn't have to leave.

"You mean other than the fact that you have been grounded for a month and the day you get off you spend it with Cas instead of your annoying girlfriend."

"Bite me Jo."

"Isn't that Bella's job or maybe you prefer Cas to do it?"

Dean's face started turning red as he imagined himself kissing Castiel's soft pink lips.

"Dean are you still there?" Jo asked after a moment of silence

"Tell me what you want or I'm hanging up." Dean barked getting annoyed.

"Mom and Dad aren't home yet so you still have time to get home before you are caught out past curfew."

"What are you talking about I don't have to be in until 12."

"Dean its 12:30"

Dean was shocked to hear the time. Last he checked it was only 10 no way he had been talking to his best friend that long with noticing it.

"Dean …. You still there" Jo yelled breaking his train of thought again.

"Un huh" he muttered standing up trying to get himself together but stopped once he notice the way the moon light reflected off Castiel's eyes. Dean tried his hardest not to stare but he could help himself.

"Dean!... What is wrong with you?" Jo yelled into the phone.

"What …. Nothing I am on my way" he said hanging up before Jo could say something else.

"Wow we talked all night." Dean said trying to make a joke of it.

"Indeed we did Dean." Castiel said standing up to meet Dean's emerald eyes.

They stood there for minute gazing into each other eyes. "Well" Dean said with a dry throat

"Well what Dean" Castiel said in his lower gravelly voice. He moved closer to Dean making sure the tip of their shoes touch.

"I guess I should go before I get into trouble" Dean said as he felt Castiel's hand creep up his arm onto his shoulder.

"I enjoyed myself tonight" Cas said moving his hand again. Dean felt shiver's go up his spine as his hand started to work its way up to his hair.

"What are you doing" Dean said in a low whisper as he felt Castiel's chest come close to his. "Shhhhh" Castiel said in his ear. "Just go with it" he said as he moved his lips from Dean's ear stopping once he got an inch from his mouth. Their foreheads touched as their lips slowing started to connect.

"CARRY ON MY WAY WARD SON" Blasted air causing the two to pulling apart suddenly.

"That's Probably Jo I better go" Dean said as he composed himself before heading to the fire escape.

Please don't forget to review


	3. Chapter 3

December

After that night on the roof Dean and Castiel never spoke about it again. They went the next couple months pretending it then didn't affect them. They went to parties whenever they could. Dean continued to date Bella and Bella continued to annoy Jo and now Gabriel to no end. Castiel just stayed confused and quiet about everything around him.

"Cas you shouldn't have" Dean said when he noticed Castiel pulling a single red rose from his locker. It was lunch time and Dean had met him at his locker so they could walk to the lunch room together.

"This is not for you Dean" he said in a serious tone. Dean said nothing and just a chuckled how his best friend could not take a joke.

"So who is it for since you did not get it for me?" Dean said pretending he was a little hurt.

"This is for Meg Master's" Castiel said closing his locker

"Master's that demon bitch"

"She is not a Demon bitch Dean. She is a lovely funny girl who I would like see outside of school." He said as they walked towards the lunch room.

"And do what" Dean said feeling a little annoyed but couldn't put his finger on as to why.

"Maybe order some pizza see a movie. I don't know Dean. There are many possibilities. She just has to say yes first."

"Dude why" Dean said just as they arrived at their usually lunch table.

"Aww look at that Jo! Cassie bought him flowers aren't they just the cutest couple" Gabriel said with a mouth full of pudding.

"You better be careful Castiel, Bella might get a little jealous." She said giving him a wink.

"Hey Dick isn't there people in your own grade you can bother." Dean said

"And miss Hanging with this vision of beauty" he said pointing to Jo. "You know I'd buy you a dozen dozen roses if you let me." Jo just smiled as Dean foamed at the mouth.

"Stay away from her." Dean said through his teeth.

"I can handle myself Dean" Jo snapped

"Yeah Deano" Gabriel said sticking out his tongue.

Dean muttered something under his breath as they all sat down and ate their lunch.

Five minutes into eating their lunch they notice Meg walking into the lunch room. Castiel noticed her first. He sat there staring at her. He tried to get the courage to go talk to her, but could not get his body to move.

"Just go talk to her" Jo said trying to nudge Castiel out of his seat.

"I can't" he said looking like a deer caught in head lights

"Just go" Gabriel said before popping a gummy bear in his mouth.

"Will you two stop pressuring him? He don't have to if he don't want to." Dean said in a tone that almost sound like jealousy.

"Will you shut up and eat your damn pie" Jo said "First you tell Gabriel he can't give me compliments and now you're telling your best friend not to talk to a girl he likes. What's the matter with you? You think you the only one that can have a girlfriend."

"I just-"

"OK Here I go" Castiel interrupted before Jo and his brother ganged up on Dean again.

As Castiel slowing got up to walk over to where Meg was standing, Dean rolled his eyes and felt his appetite suddenly go away.

Dean. Jo and Gabriel sat quietly as they watch Castiel tap Meg on her shoulder.

"Clarence right" she said with a smile after she turned around.

"Casti*cough* Castiel" he said in a dry voice

"Right" she said eyeing the flowers in his hand

"But you can call me Cas, if you want" he said with a nervous chuckle.

"Cas right got it… So what can I do for you?" she said noticing he bead of sweat rolling down his face.

Castiel said nothing as he held the flower up. It look like she was studying it before she took it.

"Why thank you Castiel" Castiel blinked at the sound of his full name. He had no idea he had given her the flower until he saw it in her hand.

"I said you can call me-"

"I like using your full name. Now did you come up here to just to give me a rose or is there something else you wanted?"

Castiel swallowed hard before choosing his next words.

"Meg I think you are a vision of loveliness and I would like the opportunity to take you out this weekend."

"Why so proper?" she giggled. "You know you need to relax a bit more."

"My apologizes" he said. She stood there for a minute studying him the way he usually looks at people. He felt himself become very uncomfortable. He started to get an idea of how other people felt when he looked at them.

Finally she spoke. "It's cool but here is the thing my cousin who lives across town is having a pre-holiday party this weekend and I promised I'd come, but if you like you can be my date and you can even bring the three stooges." She said pointing at Jo, Gabriel, and Dean who were watching the whole thing.

Castiel titled his head to the side. He did not see her pointing. He was confused at her words. "Meg, why would I bring a dvd to a party?" Meg laughed before she point at his three friends sitting at the table behind them again.

"I understand now" he said smiling.

"So is it a yes because I have to get to class."

"I'd love to. May I walk you?" he said holding his hands out for her book. Meg said nothing; she just placed her books in his hands before they walked out the lunch room.

"Oh snap Cassie gone get some booty" Gabriel sang after Meg and Castiel left.

"Shut up" Dean snapped looking at his uneaten pie. Dean was feeling angry for reasons he could not explain. Not knowing was just adding to his heightening emotions.

"Jealous Dean" Jo laughed

"What's there to be jealous of" he said feeling his face turn red

"OH I don't know maybe cause soon you won't be the only one with a hot girlfriend." Gabriel said winking at Jo. Jo just giggled as Dean shot up abruptly from his seat and stormed out of the Cafeteria.

"Was it something we said?" Gabriel asked looking at Jo.

Please don't forget to review


	4. Chapter 4

_That Saturday Night_

"Deannnnnnn come on you been standing against this wall all night" Bella whined as she pulled on his arms. Dean, Castiel, Bella, Gabriel, and Jo had all went to the party Meg invited them to. They had been there a few hours and all of them had separated. Jo and Gabriel were in the other room playing truth or dare with some random people. Castiel was sitting on the couch talking to Meg, while Dean stood on the wall behind them glaring the whole time. Dean had every intention of spending most of his time with Bella but once he saw Castiel dirty dancing with Meg he stood stuck in that one spot feeling irritated.

"Are you even listening to me" Bella yelled noticing Dean wasn't looking at her. "DEAN!" she said pushing him against the wall.

"What the hell" He said rubbing his shoulder.

"Why did you even bring me here if you're going to ignore me the whole night?" She said crossing her arms.

"I'm not ignoring you" he lied. Bella looked him up and down noticing how his face was a slight pink.

"If you were listening then what I just said." She challenged

Dean racked his brain trying to think if he caught anything she had said in the past few minutes, but he could not recall anything. "OK I'm sorry I wasn't listening I got a lot on my mind." He admitted. Bella huffed and tried to figure out if she felt like repeating herself.

"Oh come on now Bella. I want to know what you said." He said trying to intimidate his brother's puppy dog eyes.

"You know you're not Sam. It doesn't work for you, but since you trying is adorable, I will only repeat myself this once." she said wagging her finger in his face. As Bella went on repeating herself Dean eyes drifted over to Castiel and Meg. He watch as the girl he swore was a demon spawn climb in his lap and kiss him like she was searching for his tonsils.

"Son of a Bitch" Dean yelled when he notice Castiel hold on to her tight as he kissed her back with the same passion.

"I Know Sweetie" Bella said thinking he was responding to what she just said. "But I will be back."

"What" Dean said realizing Bella just dropped some important information on him.

"I know you are shocked since I spent the whole summer away from you, but if it were up to me I wouldn't go."

"You wouldn't" Dean said trying to play along while eyeing Castiel and Meg.

"Of course not. I love spending time with you but it seems my parents want to go to England for the holiday. I'm sorry baby" she said wrapping her arms around Dean and placing her head on his chest.

"It's ok " he said holding her while looking across the room.

"Are you mad?" she asked while looking up at him

"I'm upset but not with you" he said breaking apart "Just give me time to process it" he said while walking across the room.

"Excuse me" Meg said after feeling the way Dean flopped down on the couch while straddling Castiel.

"I need to talk to my best friend right now." He said looking her straight in the eyes.

"Well we are a little busy" Meg said before biting Castiel's neck. Castiel loved the way she was making him feel, but he could tell something was bothering Dean.

"What is it Dean?" Castiel asked as he pushed Meg off of him. "I need to talk to you." Dean said folding his arms

"Very Well" Castiel said standing up. Dean couldn't help but notice the semi he was sporting threw his pants. He looked away as fast as he could when he realize he was staring at it. Dean licked hi slips when the thought of Castiel semi popped in his head.

"Let us talk in another room…. Excuse us Meg" he said before kissing her on the cheek before he signaled for Dean to follow him.

Meg rolled her eyes as Dean gave her a small smirk. Dean did not why but he felt like he had won a small victory.


	5. Chapter 5

_Christmas Eve_

"Happy Christmas" Balthazar Novak said handing his two younger brothers Gabriel and Castiel gifts.

"Awl Balthy you shouldn't have" Gabriel said shaking the box

"Yes Gabriel is right. Thank you for getting us presents, it was nice of you but just having you home for Christmas is good enough." Castiel said placing his gift under the tree. The three brothers had decided to open gifts at midnight when it was officially Christmas day.

"So would you like to see what I bought Jo" Gabriel asked sitting on the couch in the living room of the three bedroom apartment the boys shared.

"Who's Jo" Balthazar asked sitting on a chair next to the couch with a drink in his hand.

"She's this beautiful girl with hair of cotton candy" Gabriel said smiling like he was locked in a candy store.

"She's Dean's Cousin" Castiel said looking at Balthazar confused but amused face.

"So you're dating Cassie's Boyfriend's cousin. Didn't her parents use to go hunting like every other weekend?"

"What do you mean use to. They still hunt all the time." Gabriel said eating a candy cane that seem to appear out of nowhere.

"Dean is not my boyfriend" Castiel said aggravated. He was getting sick of the gay jokes. He and Dean were not a couple and people needed to find other things to talk about then them. People just didn't get that they had a strong bond. "Wait, Gabriel since when are you dating Jo?" he asked realizing Balthazar's question.

"I'm not. Little fox is playing hard to get but maybe I can get her change her mind just a little by giving her this" Gabriel said pulling a small black velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a silver chain with an angel pendant attached to it.

"Wow Gabe. That is beautiful" Castiel said trying to touch it."

"NO touchy Cassie" He said snapping it shut and placing it back in his pocket.

"So what did you get Meg" Balthazar asked Castiel

"I got her a gift card to her favorite store."

"Seriously" Gabriel said still sucking on his candy cane.

"I do not see what is wrong with that. I do not know her well enough to buy her a better gift." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay but what did you get Dean?" Gabriel asked

"Why would he buy that ape a gift for Christmas" Balthazar said finishing his drink.

"Wait for it" Gabriel said holding up his finger. Castiel looked at his brothers expressions. Gabriel looked amused because he knew what Castiel had bought while Balthazar still looked confused as to why Castiel would buy his jerk of a best friend something for Christmas, when he kind of had a girlfriend.

"I bought him this vintage Led Zeppelin Live album cd" He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Told you." Gabriel said as he turned on the TV because he was becoming bored with the conversation.

"Where are you two getting the money to buy such gifts?"

"Do you need to ask brother? Father sends us money every month." Castiel said before setting his eyes the TV.

"Yeah but not that much."

"Oh you'd be surprise." Gabriel said. "Now if you two don't mind A Christmas story is on and I loved to watch it before we head over to Dean and Jo's."

_Later That Night_

Castiel and Dean sat in Dean's Room listening to the album that Castiel had bought for him.

"Cas I love this album, thanks man." Dean said as he laid down on his bed next to him.

"It was no trouble at all Dean" he said as he felt Dean's warmth radiate from him.

"I feel bad for not getting you anything" he said looking at him as they lay on their backs, side by side.

"I do and will not expect anything in return." He said moving his hand next to Dean's.

"You know you are a great friend" Dean said grabbing his hand

The two shared a moment of silence as they both sat up looking into each other's eyes. The sat there listening to the music as they held on to each other's hand.

"You know." Dean said breaking the silence "I was a little sad Bella couldn't be here, but I am happy now that you are here with me and of course Sam." He said rubbing his thumb over Castiel's hand.

"Yes Sam I almost forgot about him. How long has it been since his last trip home?"

"He left a week before school started. It is a little weird to have my own room. I mean I am proud he got into that fancy boarding school but I miss him a lot."

"So have I Dean….. So have you talked to Bella" Castiel asked feeling goose bumps appear on his body.

"We talked on Skype this morning. She said she miss me and will be back for New Years. She also said she can't wait to kiss me at midnight." Dean said feeling weird discussing his girlfriend while they were holding hands and looking into each other's eyes.

"Is that so? You know you might be a little rusty when she comes back." Castiel said with a suggestive smile.

"You know I just might" Dean said catching on to Castiel's tone.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Cas asked placing his hand around Dean's neck pulling his forehead to his.

"I don't know, are you willing to help your best friend out again?" Dean said as he rubbed his nose against Castiel's

"I do anything for you Dean." He said in lower then usually tone. The sound of his voice made Dean forget about the world around him.

"As I would I." Dean said.

Both boys closed their eyes and started moving their lips close when there was a knock at the door. The quickly jumped apart as Jo and Gabriel crashed through the door.

"I didn't say come in" Dean barked

"Why would we wait for that?" Gabriel said noticing how flushed they looked.

"Mom said to bring your ass down stairs" Jo said as she played with the necklace Gabriel had given her.

"Fine" Dean said as he got out of his bed to walk down stair. Feeling a little aroused and angry.

* * *

Please don't forget to leave reviews :)


	6. Chapter 6

It was now New Year's Eve and Gabriel had plan a small get together since his and Castiel's ever absent father was not around yet again. Balthazar who was twenty-one had bought them alcohol on the condition that whoever drank spent the night. Gabriel of course invited Jo, while Castiel invited Dean and Meg. Gabriel also invited his friends Ash, Victor, Garth, and Chuck.

"Ill, what the hell is this shit?" Dean asked after taking a sip of the super sweet drink Gabriel had handed him in a red plastic cup.

"It's a Cosmo made with Cool Aid" Gabriel said looking at him as if he should have known.

"Who drinks Cosmo's" Dean said bitterly

"My My aren't we a bitter thing tonight." Gabriel said before taking a huge gulp of his drink.

"What's the matter Dean? Upset because your British girlfriend couldn't come." Jo said in a teasing manner before taking a cautious sip of her drink.

Dean rolled his eyes at Jo before addressing the whole group who were sitting around the living room watching "Dick Clark's Rockin New Year's Eve."

"Come on I know I'm not the only one who wishes they had something better to drink then this sweet shit."

"I wish we weren't all sitting around here bored. Its new Year's Eve and we are all staring at each other." Victor said smelling his drink before placing it on the coffee table in front of him.

"What is there really to do?" Chuck asked

"My older sister is having a party." Garth said of the blue. They looked at him thinking he should have mentioned that much earlier.

"Really" Jo said excited "Can we all go?" she asked jumping on her knees next to him.

"I don't see why not" Garth said hoping his sister wouldn't mind them showing up.

"Great let's blow this joint" Meg said standing up to get her coat.

"I do not wish to go Meg." Castiel said speaking up.

"What? Why? "She asked annoyed her boyfriend did not want to go.

"I do not care for parties but I will not stop you if you wish to attend."

Meg acted like she was mulling it over but in reality she knew she was going as soon as she got up to get her coat. She was young and did not want to sit in a house like she was an old lady.

"I'll stay here with Cas" Dean said

"Suit yourself." Jo said putting her coat on.

After a few minutes everybody was on their way to the party, while the two best friends sat on the couch. Once he was sure everybody was gone and wouldn't come back for something, Castiel got up and disappear into his room for a few minutes before returning with a bottle on Jack Daniels and a bag of weed.

"I thought you might prefer this over Gabriel's disgusting drinks" he said holding it up

"Damn straight. You were holding out on me I see." Dean said smiling. He could help but think how sexy he looked in his jeans and v neck shirt.

"Well I bought it for you. I was waiting for an opportunity to give it to you where no one would notice" Castiel said sitting down next to him. "You bought that just for me." He said realizing it sounded kind of girly

"Yes I did Dean" Castiel said opening the bottle and taking a drink.

Two joints and ninety minutes of drinking straight from the bottle Dean and Castiel felt like they were floating.

"It's a quarter to midnight and I have nobody to kiss." Dean said laying his head on Castiel's shoulder.

"You aren't the only one. My girlfriend ran off to a party." He said placing arm around Dean.

"This just sucks" Dean said as he snuggled closer to him.

"Cas?" Dean said

"Yes Dean" he answered

"Are we cuddling?"

"I suppose we are" he said with a faint laugh

"I like it." Dean said moving is head into the crock of Castiel's neck.

"Me too."

After what felt like an hour of lying in Castiel's arm, Dean heard his name called. "What" he said sitting up to look into his best friends blue eyes. Castiel said nothing as he grabbed Dean's face and kissed him forcefully. After a moment of shock Dean relaxed and participated in the kiss. Their tongues intertwine while Dean ran his hands threw Castiels wild mane while Castiel held onto his face. Once the air ran out of their lungs they broke apart and looked at each other. The intensity of the kiss left them both shocked to the core. Dean wanted to do it again, before he could move in on Castiel's mouth, Castiel spoke. "Happy New Year's Dean." One second later Castiel passed out on the couch.

* * *

please let me know what you think please and thank you


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm so glad you decided to finally go out with me" Gabriel said sitting across from Jo.

"This is not a date Gabe" Jo said before taking a sip of her diet coke. The two were sitting in a booth at the pizza shop near their school.

"Tomato tamatoe"

"I only agreed to have pizza with you because for the last month Dean and your brother have been acting weird and avoiding each other. We need to end whatever it is that has them acting awkward."

"I don't see why it's our business. Maybe they discovered they are in love with each other and this is the freak out." He said eating his pineapple pizza.

"How can you eat that?" she said making a face

"Cause its good."

"Seriously Gabriel we need to do something we're all supposed to be friends."

"Can't we just forget about them and enjoy our date."

"This isn't a date for the hundredth time."

"But it is my cotton candy haired beauty it is in here" he said pointing to his head.

Jo decided to ignore Gabriel's comment and moved the conversation along. "So we have to figure out how to get those two to stop acting so weird around each other and get them to talk. Dean has been getting on my nerves and he has had Bella over the house every damn day. You know I can't stand that girl. It has to stop. Her laugh makes me want to jump out my window."

"Well what do you suggest we do?" The two sat there for an hour going over possible reasons the two friends stop talking and why every time they run into each other they can't wait to run in the opposite direction. One large half pineapple pizza, two sodas, and a hot fudge Sunday later they came up with an idea to get them together.

"So are you sure this is going to work?" Jo asked Gabriel as she got herself together.

"Oh I am sure as I am good looking." Gabriel smirked helping Jo put her coat on.

"Then we are screwed" she said turning around to give him a little smirk with a shine in her eyes.

_Three Days Later_

Jo and Gabriel decided they need a neutral place to get the two together. Lunch time was off limits and both boys refuse to go to the pizza shop. So they decided since Dean could not turn down pie and Castiel would go with Gabriel if he annoyed him enough that a local eat in bakery would do the trick.

"I don't understand why you insisted that I come to the bakery with you." Castiel said as him and Gabriel walked there.

"I told you Cassie I wanna buy three dozen cupcakes and I need your help carrying them home."

"Gabriel this is ridiculous. Why can't you just bake like you usually do?"

"Because I want these ones" Gabriel snapped annoyed at his younger brother for always asking questions.

"UMMMMMMMMMMMM" Dean moaned as he ate his second slice of apple pie. He and Jo were sitting in the bakery already. They had been there all of ten minutes before Castiel and Gabriel walked in.

When Dean notices Castiel walk through the door he lost his appetite. His stomach started doing flips as his eyes locked with Castiel's crystal blue one's. Dean wanted nothing more than to get up and kiss him. It had been like that for the last month, but Dean stopped himself every time. Ever since the day after they kissed, Dean had been confused about the feelings he was having for his best friend. Sure since he was eleven he had always felt like he had a small crush on him but he never said anything because boys don't like other boys plus he was sure Castiel did not swing that way. Sure they had spent the last year helping each other get better at kissing and it was not normal but he figured Castiel knew of his conflicted feeling and was just trying to help him out.

"Hello Dean" Castiel said breaking Dean out his train of thought. Dean looked up and saw him standing beside him.

"Hey Cas" he said trying not to show his nerves.

"Hello Jo." He said noticing the smug looks Gabriel and Jo were sharing.

"Hey Cas, Hey Gabriel?" she said trying to play it cool.

"Hello beautiful" he said in a flirty voice

"What are you two doing here?" she asked

"Cupcakes. What about you?

"Well I need something from CVS and we decided to stop here for pie first."

"Hope it's good"

"Would you want to walk me?" Jo said as she got up and started walking towards the door.

"Anything for you" Gabriel said like a love sick puppy as he followed her out the door.

"What about your cupcakes?" Castiel called out after him.

"Order them for me Cassie. Remember I want chocolate." he yelled back before he closed the door.

Once they were out of sight Castiel sat across from Dean. They sat there in silence for a few minutes gazing at each before Dean went back to eating his pie. He didn't really want it but he figured if his mouth was full then he wouldn't have to talk.

"I think they planned this." Castiel said breaking the silence.

"NO shit" Dean said swallowing his food.

They sat there awkwardly for a few more minutes before Dean spoke.

"So….. How you been?"

"I have been fine. How are you? How is Bella doing?"

"Fine and fine. How's Meg?"

"We broke up." Dean was shocked to hear that although a part of him wanted to do a back flip.

"Why? Are you ok?" he said trying to fake empathy.

"I am okay Dean. We broke up because we realize we are like heaven and hell. So we decided to just be friends."

"Well I'm here man." He said before taking anther bite of his pie.

"Dean, why have you been avoiding me?" Castiel asked straight to the point.

"Avoiding you? No you have been avoiding me." He said feeling himself starting to sweat.

"I have only stayed out of your way because that's what I thought you wanted. You left my house New Year's Day in a hurry. I thought I did something to aggravate you?" Castiel said looking in Dean's eyes.

"I just felt funny that day."

"Why?"

"You know because of the night before."

"It's because I kissed you again and we promised that after the summer we would do not such things. My apologizes Dean. I violated you." He said looking away mortified.

Dean grabbed his hands as he spoke. "Look at me." Castiel turned to look at Dean again.

"You did no such thing. I liked the kiss a lot. A lot more than the others, it made me feel different.

"Different. How?"

"I don't know exactly but I do know I want to be able to do it more."

"I feel the same way Dean, but you have a girlfriend." Castiel said moving his chair closer to him.

"So you are my best friend and is it really cheating since you are a guy."

"I do not think she would feel that way if she ever found out."

"So let's keep it our little secret. We can do whatever behind closed doors and keep on living our lives as such."

"So what are you saying Dean."

"Can we be friends with benefits?" Dean asked nervously. Castiel sat there for a minute staring into Dean's eyes.

"Answer me Castiel" Dean said as he started to feel anxious under his stare.

Castiel said nothing, he let go of Deans' hands and leaned in to give him a small kiss on the lips. "So that's a yes" Dean said smiling.

"It's a yes." Castiel said sitting back in his chair.

Unbeknown to them, Jo and Gabriel were watching from across the street. Jo had purposely picked a table in front of the window so she and Gabriel could spy on them. They sat on a bench across the street that could see into the bakery, but you could not see the bench from where they Dean and Castiel sat.

"OH my god I knew it. I knew it." Gabriel said ready to jump up and down.

"Will you sit your hyper active ass still." Jo said as she watch her cousin and Castiel sit at the table holding hands as Dean ate more pie.

"I just can't believe I was right. You so owe me ten bucks."

"For what?"

"Didn't I bet you that those two yahoo's had a thing for each other?"

"NO."

"Oh right, that was Balthy. He so owes me ten bucks." He said smacking his hands together.

"Right."

"Yeah yeah, so now what do we do? Do we say something? I wanna say something. " Gabriel said getting excited again.

"No we let the love birds keep their little secret until they are ready to tell."

"That's no fun. I want to tease them ruthlessly."

"OH come on imagine how fun it will be to watch them try and keep their little secret. How much fun we'll have poking holes in their stories as to why they are doing this or that. We can ask really annoying questions around Bella and make comments that will go over her head and make them squirm. Think of how much fun that will be." She said with a malicious smile.

Gabriel was shocked to hear such things come out her mouth. He felt like his crush on her had grown. He felt so giddy that all he could do was kiss her. "I'm sorry." He said once he pulled away.

"It's fine but next time you try and kiss me I'll smack that evil grin off your face." She said smiling

"I'm totally going to marry you some day". He said with his hands over his heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Four months had gone by and it was now the end of Dean, Jo, and Castiel freshman year and the end of Gabriel's sophomore year. Dean and Castiel continued being secret friends with benefits. They hadn't done anything but kissing and the occasional dry hump. Dean also continued his relationship with the unsuspecting Bella. He would split his time between the two like he always had. Castiel did not seem to mind that Dean had a girlfriend as long as he spent enough time with him. Gabriel and Jo continued to keep the secret of knowing about the two to themselves but they still spied on them from time to time.

It was a late warm night Friday night in June. Dean had just returned from a date with Bella. She was once again getting shipped off to London for the summer. Her parents did not approve of her and Dean's relationship. They did everything in their power to keep them apart as much as possible. Dean was exsauted. School had let out the day before yesterday so he and Bella spent the whole day at the lake and then they went to the movies. He hated to admit it but he was going to miss her a lot. HE loved her a lot and did not like the idea of her being in another country for two months.

Although Dean Loved Bella dearly he always felt something for his best friend. He equally loved spending time with him but he knew he was not in love with him. Dean felt so confused about his feeling he did not know what to do. He knew that he did not want to hurt either of them and want to be a rock to both. Lucky Castiel never asked him about his feelings. The two just went on being his best friend who frequently touched each other.

As Dean laid his tired body on his bed he looked at the clock. It read 11:34pm. His was quiet. Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen were asleep when Dean got in. Jo was out with friends . His little brother Sam was also asleep. He had just gotten in from his boarding school and had Jet lag. Dean promised to spend the following day with him once he was well rested.

Dean might have been tired but he was not ready to go to sleep. He took out his phone and looked through the contacts. He stopped at Castiel's name and thought about calling him. They had not spoken all day and Dean kind of missed hearing his rough voice. Just as Dean was about to hit the call button there was a tap at the window. He looked up and saw Castiel sitting on a tree branch outside his window. Dean could help but feel his stomach flip as he raced out of his bed to open his window all the way up.

"Hello Dean" he said smiling as he sat on the tree branch.

"What are you doing here?" he said happy to see him

"I was lonely at home so I decided to come see you. If you like I can leave." He said sounding a bit disappointed thinking Dean did not want him there.

"Just get in here." He said before walking back to his bed.

Castiel climb through the window and walked over to Dean. He said nothing as he grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. Castiel fell on top of Dean.

"I been wanting to do that all day." Castiel said laying on top dean still holding the back of his head.

"Right back at you" Dean said as he kissed him again. As their lips met Castiel hands began to explore Dean's body. His skin was smooth but rough, his mouth was hot bit minty. As his tongue made its way through Dean's start to work his hand's to Dean's crotch. Dean pulled away from the kiss.

"What are you doing" he said looking up into Castiel's eyes

"Shhhhhhhhh…. There is something I want to try. All you have to do is relax and trust me."

Castiel didn't wait for dean to respond he went back to removing Deans pants and was surprise to see he didn't have any underwear on. Dean said nothing as Castiel climbed of him and onto to his knees at the edge of the bed.

"You know I think you are so hot." Castiel said as kissed around Dean's stomach.

"You have such kissable lips. I love kissing them but there is something else I want to try kissing with my mouth." He said as kiss the inside on Dean's thighs.

Deans started moaning as he felt all the blood rush to his groan. He felt so hard that it hurt. All he wanted to do was touch himself, but he fought against it for want he knew was about to happen.

Castiel kissed him again on the lips then moved down to his neck. He made sure not to suck it to hard because he did not want to leave any marks. As he licked and kissed his neck he reached his hands around his groan and slowly started stroking. Dean let out a soft groan. Castiel's hands were large and soft and Dean felt like he was seconds away from exploding.

Dean moaned as Castiel worked his hand up and down. Dean wanted to cum to bad but was trying to fight it. Castiel suddenly removed his hand and in a quick moved put his lips to the tip. His eyes grew his he notice Matt was a good nine inches.

"Too much for you" Dean teased when he notice Castiel standing.

"No but I know when the day comes I might be too much for you."

Before Dean could respond he felt Castiel flick his tongue across the tip.

"OH my god." He moaned. Castiel flicked his tongue across the tip a few more times before he took him into his mouth. He gaged as the tip of his dick made its way into his throat. He held it in his mouth for a minute as he was confused what to do next. He decided to start bobbing his head up and down trying his hardest not to let his teeth get in the way.

Dean moaned out in ecstasy as a warm sensation ran though his body causing him to shake. Castiel continued bobbing his head up and down as he undid his pants so he could beat his own member off. It didn't take long before Dean felt his stomach tighten and his body started to shake.

"Aww shit" Dean cried out as he came in Castiel's mouth as he came in his hand. He was confused he didn't know whether to spit or swallow. "Swallow it" Dean commanded. Castiel looked at the intensity in Dean's eyes and decided to follow his orders.

After the two cleaned themselves up they laid in Dean's bed spooning listening to the crickets chirping. Dean liked the feeling of being in Castiels arms.

"I should get home" Castiel said as he sat up on the bed.

"Ok." Deans said rolling over feeling his stomach tighten as Castiel put his shoes on.

"You wanna hang out tomorrow" Castiel asked as he stood up.

"I can't I promise Sammy I we'd hang tomorrow just the two of us, but I can Sunday."

"Sunday it is then." He said giving Dean a good night kiss. "Sleep well Dean." He said before climbing out the window.

* * *

"Look who's climbing down the tree near Dean's room." Jo said as she and Gabriel stood outside the house. They stood a few feet away in the dark. They could see Castiel but he could not see them. Gabriel said nothing he just laughed.

"They really should be more careful." Jo said.

"Well is none of our business. That is what you said the last time we herd moans coming through the wall."

"Right ." Jo said as they walked up to the porch once they notice Castiel was out of sight.

"Well good night Jo. Maybe next time it xould just be the two of us."

"Gabriel it usually is the two of us."

"I know but like on a date."

"I told you we are better off as friend."

"Why Is that."

"because you are a whore Gabriel."

"I can change if you just have one date with me."

"Good night Gabriel" Jo said as she opend the door.

Gabriel waited until Jo closed the door before he walked off the porch.

"Well at least Cassie is getting some." He laughed as he unwrapped a lollipop he eat on his way home.


	9. Chapter 9

Ever since Castiel climbed through Dean's window he made a habit of doing it every night. Some nights they would kiss, some nights they would just lay there and talk, and some night they would go down on each other. It took Dean a couple weeks to return the favor. He was nervous about doing it but he eventually learned to love it. Dean and Castiel thought they were being quiet but Jo could hear them through the walls most nights. Lucky the rest of house had no clue what was going on in Dean's bedroom.

As the summer went on Dean found he feelings conflicting more and more. He talked to Bella via Skype every day. Each time he hung up with her he felt a longing. He longed to be with her, to hold her,to kiss her. He wished she was next to him all the time, but then again he started to feel the same with Castiel. He loved the way he kissed him, how he could talk to him about anything and never judge, the way Castiel would hold him, the way he would take control and ravish him whenever he got the chance. Dean felt confused and wanted to talk to someone about it but he was scared of being judge and had no ideas what he would say.

One late afternoon Dean was talking Bella on the computer. "I miss you love" she said in her English accent. Whenever she went to London it seemed it to get thicker.

"I miss you too. When are you coming home?" Dean asked trying to duplicate his brother puppy dog eyes.

"Dean honey I will be home next week and I was thinking when I come home maybe we should take our relationship to the next level." She said shyly .Dean's face turned cherry red. He could not believe what he was hearing. Bella always said she wanted to wait until marriage to have sex. "Are you sure?" He asked feel a lump forming in his throat.

"Yes we have been together for two years, you were my only friend when I first moved here in seventh grade and you are so patience and understanding about my family always trying to send me away. I love you so much and I want you to be my first. I feel like I owe you this." Dean's guilt multiplied with every word that came out of her mouth. He felt like he was going to puke up the sandwich he ate for lunch.

"Bella I love you too but you owe me nothing. I want you but I will only do this with you unless you want it for yourself not because you feel like you owe me."

"Dean you are so sweet. How did I get such an awesome boyfriend? I want to do this with you. When I come back we will make love for the first time." She said smiling. Dean swore he saw her grey eyes get brighter. They almost reminded him of Castiel's. After Dean ended his chat with Bella he couldn't feel any joy. He wanted Bella bad but he knew he did not deserve her virginity.

He decided to take a walk. He had no idea where he was going or how long he walked but he found himself at his old elementary school. He walked over to the sliding board where he first met Castiel. They had met Dean first day of school. His father had gotten sentence to life in prison for killing a man in cold blood and got sent to live with aunt and uncle since his mother had ran died right after Sam was born. He was so scared to talk to anybody when this blue eyed boy came down the slide. He crashed into Dean falling on top of him. After Castiel helped him up, they became close as ever.

As Dean stood there enjoying the memory, he heard a familiar voice call his name. When he turned around Castiel was standing there in basketball shorts and a wife beater. He stood there staring intensely; confused as to why Dean was just standing there alone. Dean noticed how sweaty he was and got instantly turned on. For a moment all thoughts of Bella was removed from his memory.

"Cas what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He said wiping his face with a towel."

"I took a walk ended up here. You?"

"You forget I always walked this way when coming from the basketball courts."

Dean had forgotten for Castiel to get pretty much anywhere he had to pass though the school. He found it odd that he ended up the one place his friend is guaranteed to be at least once a day. "Dude you played basketball without me." Dean said trying to ignore his growing arousal.

"I called you but you did not answer." He said noticing the worry in Dean's eyes.

"Sorry I guess I don't have my phone."

"No worries. What's wrong?"

"Why would you say something is wrong?"

"I can read you like a book. Okay. So now are you going to tell me what's going on or am I'm going to have to force it out of you?"

Dean smiled at how Castiel always knew what mood he was in. He wondered how he did it but then again Castiel did always have a way of reading people.

"Dean" Castiel said after noticing Dean was getting lost in thought. Dean said nothing, he just went up to Castiel and kiss him fiercely.

"What was that for?" He asked breaking away for air.

"I wanted to see something." He said kissing him again.

"See what" Castiel said breaking away from the kiss.

"If it ever gets old." He said smiling

"And?"

"Never." He said kissing him again

They stood there kissing for a few minutes until Dean broke away. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he walk over to a bench and sat down.

"Bella wants to have sex." He said in a whisper Castiel almost didn't hear him.

"Oh" he said feeling a bit jealous. "Are you going to do it?"

"I don't know should I?"

"That's your decision Dean. I cannot tell you what to do."

Dean was disappointed at his friends choose of words. Deep down he wanted Castiel to tell him no, to yell, say something anything about it.

"You won't mind."

"She is your girlfriend Dean and we are not in a relationship. I have no say in the matter, but if you are this unsure maybe you should hold off." Castiel said finally taking a seat beside him.

Dean looked Castiel in the eyes. He searched for any tell of what really what was going through his head. Unfortunately he could not find a tell this time. He was also good at hiding his emotions.

"Maybe you are right." Dean said as he grabbed Castiels hand and held it.

"Dean for what it's worth I really enjoyed our summer together. I enjoyed going to the lake, six flags, playing basketball, hanging out, and climbing through your window at night. It was amazing especially the parts where I got to kiss you, but I am just your friend. I want you to know if you would like to dissolve our benefits deal I understand. I am your best friend and will continue to be your best friend even after." Castiel said staring into his eyes.

"No" Dean said too quickly "I mean… no I don't want to stop. You are an amazing kisser among other things" Dean said causing Castiel to blush. "I like doing things with you; I just….want to know you will be ok with it if Bella and I have sex."

"Dean I already told-"

"I know what you said." He said cutting him off

Castiel took a deep breath before answering. "Yes Dean. Ok. I will be fine. Can I kiss you now?" He didn't wait for an answer. He grabbed Dean's face and gave him a simple peck on the lips.

Dean looked at Castiel and took a deep breath before he spoke again "I can't believe I am saying this but Castiel can you show me how to have sex."

Castiel was shocked for two reasons. One Dean used his full name which he only does when he is being really serious and two Dean asked him to take his virginity.

"Dean I…..um umm… Wow." He said at a lost for words

"I didn't mean to catch you off guard." He said feeling stupid for even asking

"Why would you ask me to? Couldn't you just I don't know watch a movie?" He said feeling more sweat appear on his face. Dean could help and laugh at how he had the deer caught in head lights look again. "I am asking you because I want you to teach me. You know help me practice and you already have had sex."

"That was one time."

"Yeah but you still had sex with Meg. So please Castiel can you please help me." Dean said holding his hands pouting.

"That face looks better on your brother, but I guess I will help you. When would you like to start?"

"I can spend the night this weekend." Dean said trying to suppress his joy.

"That would be fine since Gabriel is away visiting my father and Balthazar is never home."

"Great." Dean said getting up "Should I leave my window open tonight?" He asked feeling unsure.

"Not tonight" Castiel said standing up and to meet Dean's gaze. Dean felt disappointed that he wouldn't be coming over. "But tomorrow night you should." He said before kissing Dean good bye.


	10. Chapter 10

It was Thursday night and Dean and his family were having dinner. "Uncle Bobby Aunt Ellen can I stay the weekend at Cas house." Dean asked in his most innocent voice. "Since when do you ask me to stay at that boy's house?" Bobby asked suspiciously "I don't know. Since I plan to stay the whole weekend I guess." Dean asked looking down at his food.

"Why are you spending the weekend over there?" Jo asked with a knowing smile.

"Why do you spend so much time with Gabriel if you don't have feelings for him?" Dean shot back starting to feel cornered.

"We aren't talking about me Dean. We are talking about you."

"Why do you care?" he said getting irritated

"Now stop it you two." Ellen interjected "I will put my foot up both of your asses if you start arguing at this table. Sam who was sitting there quiet started laughing.

"You too boy." She spat at Sam. All three kids quickly shut their mouths.

"Now Dean you know you can stay over there even though his father hasn't been home in a year. We trust you to behave. Joanna it's none of your business if Dean does not want to tell you. Am I clear?"

"Yes" they said in unison

"Idjits" Bobby grunted before taking another bite of his food.

_That Friday Night_

"Dean, why are you acting nervous?" Castiel asked noticing Dean had been sitting quiet and stiff the whole night. Dean had been at Castiel's house for a few hours, the whole time he had been there, he kept thinking about what was to come. He kept telling himself to relax but he couldn't help it even though nothing was out of the ordinary. It like any other time he had spent the night. They ate, watched a movie, and played Xbox. Dean thought maybe because he knew where the night was heading was the reason his stomach was churning.

Finally the end of the night came and Castiel suggested they go to his bedroom. Dean was sitting on Castiel's queen sized bed shaking. He tried everything to hold his hands still but nothing worked.

"Dean" Castiel said sitting down next to him and placing his arm on his shoulder. "We don't have to do this." The minute the words came out of his mouth Dean felt at ease. He knew that this would end up being a good experience. Who better then to lose his virginity too if not his girlfriend?

"I want to. I asked you to do this remember." He said feeling safe in Castiel's presences

After that no more words were said. Castiel pulled Dean close and began kissing him. They sat there kissing slowing moving their hands around each other's body until Castiel gentle pushed Dean down on his back and climbed on top of him. He placed his lips on Dean's neck and began kissing all around. Dean moaned as his soft pinks lips made their way around his neck.

"Take off your clothes." Castiel said in a low sensual voice. Dean said nothing he quickly sat up as he stripped down to nothing while Castiel did the same. Castiel resumed kissing Dean's neck once they were both naked. As he made his way to Dean's ear he stopped and whispered. "Turn on your stomach." Dean eyes popped out of his head when he realizes what Castiel had in Mind. "Umm Cas I thought maybe I'd top" he said nervously.

Castiel snickered and whispered. "Oh no Dean, tonight you are mine and I get to do whatever I want with what is mine." He said in a sly smile. Dean couldn't help but feel turned on by his words. He loved the way he was taking control. Dean didn't fight it anymore, he turned on his stomach. Castiel started kissing his way down Dean's spine. Dean moaned in shock at how good it felt. Castiel stop once he got to the top of Dean's ass. He slapped Dean on his right cheek turning it bright red. "Get on all fours" Castiel commanded. Dean happily obeyed and got on all fours. Castiel ran his hands up and down Dean's back and ass. He used both hands to grab both cheeks and give them a squeeze. "You have such a tight ass. I can't wait to shove my dick all the way in there." He said before releasing both hands. Castiel leaned over to his night stand and pulled out lube and a condom. Castiel pored some on his finger before he pushed into Dean's opening.

"Awwwww" Dean said at the pain

"Relax sexy, it will get better." Castiel in a comforting voice said before adding a second and third finger. Soon Dean was open enough. Castiel put a condom on then poured more lube on the condom. He lined himself up before thrusting all the way in.

"Shit Cas. It hurts" Dean said with tears in his eyes.

"Relax trust me. It will get better." Soon as Dean started to relax Castiel start pushing himself in and out. The warmth and tightness was almost too much for him. He wanted to cum right then and there but couldn't. H wanted and needed Dean to come first. It hurt Dean for a few minutes but then Castiel hit a spot in him that made him cry out. Castiel noticed and made sure to keep hitting that spot over and over again.

"Oh my god Cas. That feels so good." He whimpered

"I feel good inside you. You like it when I fuck you with my cock." He said thristing harder then the last

"Yesssssssssss" he moaned

"You like it when I make you cry out like a little bitch." He said driving into him faster. "Say it Dean. Say You my bitch." He said slapping him on the ass

"I'm your bitch" he moaned feeling himself about to cum.

"Are you going to be a good little bitch and cum for me" he groaned through his teeth.

"Yes I'm going to-" was all the words he could get put before he came over the bed, Castiel pumped four more times making himself cum inside of Dean. Castiel used his last ounce of strength to pull out on Dean and rolled over on his back. Dean followed and rolled over on his back not caring he was lying in a wet spot.

"Damn Cas." Dean said once he caught his breath

"I didn't hurt you did I." he asked. Dean chuckled at how sincere he sounded. He couldn't believe it when a few seconds ago he was calling him his bitch.

"No" he said kissing him on the cheek. Castiel put his arm out for Dean to come cuddle with him. Dean laid his head on Castiel's chest listen to his heart beat while Castiel wrapped his arm around him. They laid like that listening to each other breathe until they both were sound asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean and Castiel spent the whole weekend having sex. Dean loved the way it felt being with Castiel. He had not a care in the world. They did it everywhere in the apartment. They did it in the shower, on the couch; they even did it on Gabriel's bed. They both felt sad that the weekend was coming to an end. Dean had to leave because Gabriel was coming home later that night. "You know you don't have to leave today." Castiel said as they lay in the bed naked spooning. Dean would never admit it to anyone including himself but he loved being the little spoon. "I have to Cas I have something I have to do tomorrow." Dean said trying to avoid saying that Bella would be home tonight and he made plans to see her tomorrow.

"I just like having you here. Whatever it is you're doing I hope you will be thinking of me" He said kissing Dean's temple. Dean did respond. He had gone the whole weekend without feeling any guilt and now the it was starting to return.

"Cas I had a good time, but why wouldn't you let me top. I mean don't get me wrong I like bottoming. I liked it a lot more than I thought I would and want to do it again, but it would be nice to know what it feels like from the other end.

"You were mine this weekend Dean and I do what I want with what is mine." He said feeling himself starting to get hard again.

"I know I have a bit mark on my ass to prove it….. Hey where did you learn all that stuff at fifteen anyway?" Dean asked as felt Castiel's semi hard member rubbing against him.

"Some from the internet and some from the stories Balthazar have shared with me." He said nonchalant.

"Wow well tell him thanks." Dean said smiling.

"You want me to tell him about this weekend" Castiel asked confused letting go of Dean to sit up.

"No I mean-" Dean said following his movement. "Relax. I was just joking" Castiel said leaning against the head board. Dean could help himself as he gravitated right next to him. He laid his head on his lap. They continued talking as Castiel ran his fingers though his hair.

"You I know I was thinking about joining the basketball team at school and was wondering if you would join with me." Dean said trying not purr as his lovers hands worked there magic.

"You think I'm that good to make it."

"Are you kidding me you have one of the best lay ups I ever seen."

"Thank you for the compliment but I do not know. I was thinking of baseball."

"We can do that too. Basketball is in the winter and baseball is in the spring."

"We?" Castiel asked a bit surprised.

Dean was happy Castiel couldn't see the shade of pink his face turned.

"Yeah it will give us more time to spend together."

"What about Bella?" Castiel asked. Dean cringed when he said her name. He wasn't thinking about her and he didn't want to start, but she kept finding ways to come back in his thoughts.

"Can we not talk about her right now? I'm trying to talk about ways for us to spend time together without her."

"So you come up with the idea for us to spend time together with about twenty other guys in the mix."

"That's only for a couple hours, but then after practice we could hang out with her asking any questions."

"I guess that could work, but you know my father is coming home soon. So we won't be to do this when he returns."

"Like he stays long. You know the Marines will be calling him back soon enough."

"True and Balthazar does only pop in when he isn't here and Gabriel will busy chasing after your cousin."

"Right so it sounds like a plan." Dean said smiling thinking nothing could go wrong.

"I guess so" he said leaning down to kiss dean on the cheek.

"And Thursday we are going shopping."

"I hate shopping Dean. Why do we have to go?"

"Cause school starts in a week and we need new clothes. So you and I are going."

"Just you and me?"

"Yup"

"Then maybe I will enjoy this trip to the mall."

"Right." Dean said sitting up "Enough chit chat. Gabriel will be home soon so let's get one more round in and this time I top."

"Yeah right." Castiel said before pushing Dean to wears his head was at the foot of bed. "You're mine remember. He said before climbing on top of him.

"I'm serious Jo they are doing it for real" Gabriel said sitting on the porch swing outside the Dean and Jo's home.

"Are you serious? How do you know?" she said excited while sitting next to him

"They were doing it when I came home. I wasn't supposed to get home until tonight but I took an earlier train and when I got home it was quiet. That is until I got in the hallway and walked past Castiel's room. I heard moaning and skin clapping." He said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Oh my god I thought they were just doing other stuff but really they are going all the way….Ewwwwww" She said wrinkling her nose.

"You know you look adorable making that face."

"Cut it out Gabriel. I wonder who tops." She said trying to redirect the conversation

Gabriel did a grin on his face to let Jo know he knows.

"Oh my god you know. You pervert what you do peak in on them."

"Oh god even I wouldn't do that. Let's say they were having a conversation."

"Oh god what did you hear."

"You sure you want to know."

Jo thought about it for a minute before saying "I want to know who tops and what your heard."

Gabriel couldn't keep a straight face as he said "Castiel tops and I heard something along the mines of that's a good little bitch, your ass just loves my dick buried deep."

"NOOOOOO" She said shocked "I can't believe it wow. Where did he learn such things?"

"I can believe it the quiet ones be the ones that surprise you and he learned it from Balthazar. I can't tell you how many stories I have heard from him about his sexual relations not to mention how much you hear when you live in an apartment."

"WOW" was all she could say.

"SO can we tell them now we know?" Gabriel pleaded

"NO we wait for them to come to us, but we can become cock blockers just to mess with them." She said in with a devious grin.

"We are soo meant to be?" Gabriel said putting his arm around her.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sophomore Year_

"Oh Dean darling I can't believe it's the first day of school again." Bella said as they walked down the hallway holding hands. Castiel was walking right beside them trying not to roll his eyes to much. "I know" he said kissing her on the cheek. It was again lunch time and Dean, Bella, and Castiel were making their way outside to have lunch in the schools garden. Once again Jo and Gabriel had the same lunch period as them. They were sitting outside on the grass waiting for them.

"Well if it isn't the happy couple and Bella." Gabriel said smirking

"Bite Me douche bag." Dean barked back

"Calm down Deano. Talking like that might get your ass kicked."

"By who? You?"

"No silly by your cousin. Only she is allowed to bite me. Isn't that right baby." Gabriel said smiling at Jo. She said nothing; she just laughed as she tried to move her now purple hair out of her face.

"No you two need to stop." Bella chimed in. "Honestly Castiel how do you stand it when you are around these two."

Castiel just looked at Bella. He had not said a word since he learned she would be joining them for lunch. He had hoped that she would get a different lunch period so he could spend more time with Dean. He was trying his best to fight the temptation of just cold clocking her for putting her lips on Dean. "Castiel can you hear me?" She said waving her hand in front of his face.

"I'm sorry, what?" he said breaking out of the fantasy getting Jo to beat the shit of her.

"Never mind sweetness. I see you got lost in a day dream."

As the five of them sat there chatting and eating their lunch, they were approached by a girl from Castiel's English class.

"Hi." She said nervously to Castiel.

"Hello" He said in a neutral voice.

"I'm Piper . I'm in your English class."

"I know who you are." He said looking at the brunette with the chocolate eyes.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime." She fidgeting

Everybody had a different reaction to the girl's question. Jo and Gabriel eyes dart to Dean's face to see his reaction. Dean looked like he was about to explode. His face was starting to turn red, they loved the fact that he was jealous. They tried their hardest not to laugh. Bella had no clue what was going on she just sat there waiting to hear Castiel's respond.

"I'm sorry. You seem like a nice girl and I do find you very attractive, but at this moment I am unable to take you up on your offer." He deadpan

"Oh" she said disappointed "Well if you change your mind you know where to find me." She said before she walked away.

"Dude, what the hell?" Gabriel said soon as she was out of earshot.

"Yeah Castiel, why would you turn her down." Jo chimed in.

"OH shut up Thing 1 and Thing 2" Dean shot at them "If he didn't wanna go out with her then that is his business." He said folding his arms.

"Dean shut up. We weren't talking to you." Jo said turning back to Castiel.

"I would rather not talk about it." Castiel said trying to end the conversation.

"Come on Castiel I would like to hear it too." Bella chimed in. Castiel cut his eyes at her. He wanted to scream out he was screwing her boyfriend but he decided against it. Instead he decided to reveal his other secret. He knew if he didn't say anything they would ride him all week until he broke and said something.

"I do not wish to date her, because by standards she is considered a good girl."

"So you want a girl that puts out." JO asked a little confused

"Yes." He said in matter of fact tone.

"Wow , so have you met any chicks like that? Like the ones that let you do them?" Bella asked

"Yes"

"What?" Dean said feeling his blood boil.

"You didn't know Deano. Oh wow and hear I thought you told each other everything .Our little Cassie here was a regular Casanova this summer."

"Gabriel" Castiel said in a stern voice

"Tell me he's joking." Dean said looking at Castiel.

"No Dean he is not."

Dean felt like he wants to kill someone at that very moment. How could Castiel keep something like that from him? Here this whole time he was thinking Castiel was only fooling around with him but in reality there had been more. No wonder he knew what he was doing. He wondered if it was girls, guys, or both.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean said not caring his fury was showing.

"What's the matter Dean? You jealous the Castiel here has been rounding the bases and you are in stand eating peanuts." Gabriel said trying not to laugh at Dean practically foaming at the mouth.

"Shut up before I kick your ass." He said before he got up and stormed off.

Dean went the rest of day sulking around. He did not speak to Castiel for the rest of day which was hard considering his last two classes are shared with him. Castiel tried talking to him but all Dean would do is grit his teeth and walk past him. Castiel felt confused at Dean's behavior after all he had a girlfriend himself. At the end of the day Castiel decided to give Dean some space. He figured that maybe he'd be ready to talk tomorrow.

"What the hell Dean?" Jo said as she and Dean walked in the kitchen after school.

"What?" he yelled back

"Oh No Dean Winchester, you will not yelled at me in that tone. I don't know what has you all bent out of shape but you need to build a bridge and get over it." She spat out. Jo had an idea about what was bothering him but she was not going to allow him to take his anger out on her. In her eyes he had no right to be angry and she wish she could just tell him.

"I'm sorry. You're right." He said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"You wanna talk about it." She said sitting down next to him.

"Where are Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen?"

"How the hell should I know I came in the same time you did."

"Well they'd been in here by now if they were home to say Hi, right."

"Yeah" Jo said wishing he move it along

"Well I have to tell you something and promise me you won't tell another soul."

"I promise" she said placing her hands on top of his.

"Look the reason I'm mad is because Castiel admitted he slept with other people this summer. I mean …. How do I say this…..I mean…. Shit how do I say?" Dean was having trouble getting his words out. Jo sat there patiently waiting for him to get it out.

"You see in Feb when you left us at the bakery me and Cas kind of started a….. I don't know how to say this…..I guess you can say we became friends with benefits and I'm pissed cause he was my only one and I wasn't his."

Jo looked at her cousin and smiled, he finally told her the truth.

"Aww Dean" she said become she slapped him hard across the face.

"Hey what the hell was that for." He said rubbing the side of his face

"What the hell took you so long?"

"YOU knew" he said surprised."

"Hell yeah, my room is right next to yours. That tree that is in front of your window, well news flash it's also in front of my window. You know how many nights this summer I've seen Castiel in that tree. Not to mention the some of the noises I've herd."

"How long have you known? Does Gabriel know? Why didn't you tell me?" He fired out. Dean couldn't help talking fast, his head was spinning so fast he felt like he might pass out.

"Calm down Dean. I have known since the bakery and yes Gabriel knows too. We decided to keep it to ourselves until you were ready to talk about it.

"So you have known this whole time and you do not care."

"NO you are my pain in the ass loud mouth cousin, but I love you so if you are gay I don't care."

"But I'm not." He said

"Well what are you then.?"

"I'm confused."

"Well you will figure it out and I'm here for you. These things take time. I'm not exactly sure though, but you will. Oh god I'm not making any sense." She chuckled.

"Not really but I get what you are saying thank you " he said giving her a hug.

"Anytime." She said hugging him back. Once the hug broke apart, Jo slapped Dean again causing the other side of his face to turn red.

"What was that for?" he said as he had to resist from him hitting her back.

"What the hell is wrong with you. You have a girlfriend and you're cheating on her with your male best friend and now you're jealous because he has screwed other people. What type of soap opera chick flick drams shit have you gone and gotten yourself into."

"But-" he tried to say

"NO" she said cutting him off "No excuses. You have some nerve. You are cheating on Bella with Castiel and he is screwing other chicks and now your feelings are hurt. You are the last person in this to have hurt feelings. Unless he agreed to just screw you then he did nothing wrong, unless you two are in a secret relationship then you can't say shit, and even then you can't talk."

"OK I get what you are saying but what about-"

"What about what? He doesn't have to answer to you and don't get me started on the fact you have a girlfriend again. Why are you even with her?"

"I love her Jo."

Jo just looked at him. She wanted to slap him for a third time but decided against it. Instead she felt like she was wasting her breath talking to him. So she decided to gather her things and go to her room. Just as she was making her way up the back stairs, she turned to Dean and said "Dean please be careful. I know I don't know much about what's going on inside of you but even a blind man can see that a situation like this will get messy."

Dean sat there thinking about everything his cousin had said. He knew she was right but he had no idea what the situation was. Who was he to Castiel? Were they still just simply best friends or had they turned into something more and even though his feeling were getting stronger every day, his feelings for Bella had not changed. What was he going to do? He figured he should avoid Castiel for a few days until he figure out his feelings.

Please don't forget to review


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a week since Dean had really spoken to Castiel. He would say hello when he saw him and when they were in class. They still ate lunch with the rest of their friends which meant together. Whenever Castiel tried to approach him, Dean would walk away. Gabriel and Jo found it hilarious the way Dean was acting. Bella of course had no clue as to what was going on. She did not notice that they weren't speaking.

Dean wasn't trying to be childish or selfish, he was confused about the way Castiel made him feel. Just the thought of him made his pants and heart tighten, but at the same time so did Bella. He soon realized that he getting jealous over Castiel sleeping with other people was silly, selfish and a sign. It might have been all three of those things but he decided he didn't care. He wanted his Castiel to himself. After much thought about what he was going to say to Castiel, Dean went to his house after dinner one night.

"Well if it isn't Juliet." Gabriel said as he opened the door.

"Shut up Ass face." Dean said already starting to feel coming over there might have been a mistake. "Where's your brother." Dean asked trying to compose himself.

"He's in his room." Gabriel said with a smirk as he stood to the side to let Dean in. Dean ignored something Gabriel said he made his way to Castiel's room.

Once he got to his door he didn't bother to knock, he just open the door and walked right in. Dean stood frozen when he realize what was going on. Castiel was laying on his back with his shirt off, with a blond haired girl laying on top of him in her bra and panties.

"Dean?" he said shocked and confused to see him standing there

"Heyy….. Hey Cas" he said unable to move.

"You remember Chastity from school right" he said as she moved from on top of him to the side of the bed where Dean usually laid.

"Yeah, hey what's up? Can I talk to you?" he said as he remember how to move his feet.

"Chastity can you give us a minute."

"I should go anyway" she said as she stood up to gather her things. Castiel walked her out after she had gotten dress. Soon as he was back in the room Dean was jumping down his throat.

"What the fuck was that?" Dean yelled

"What the fuck was that? How about what has been up with your behavior the last week." Castiel growled out in voice so low but so powerful.

"That's what I came here to talk to you about. I come in here thinking that you would being doing your homework like you normally would but no I come in here you're screwing the school whore." Dean said as his whole body began to shake.

"I don't understand Dean why are you upset. You have a girlfriend and you and I are not together. Last time I checked I can screw anybody I want." He said as moved in on Dean. Dean started backing up until his back was against the wall. Castiel face was inches away from his. They stood there for a minute having a staring contest before Castiel moved his lips to Dean's ear and whispered. "You know you got a lot of nerve and a big ass mouth. But its ok Dean I like it when you're feisty. I find it to be a turn on. Tell you what; why don't you just admit you don't want me giving this cock to anybody but you? Admit you like me and you want to be my secret boyfriend."

Dean felt his legs start to weaken. The sound of Castiel voice ran chills up his spine. All he wanted to do was right there was kiss him. Castiel looked Dean in the eye and Dean felt like he was melting, but he wouldn't give in. He wouldn't let him just tell him what to do. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Screw you Cas. I just came over here to tell you that I hope your using protection with your whores."

Castiel just laughed at Dean's words, before he pressed him against the door giving him a full blown kiss. Dean could not and did not fight it, the second their lips touched all pervious thoughts were gone. As their tongues danced in each other mouths, Castiel wrapped his hands around the small of Dean's back and turned them around so that his back was against the wall.

"On your knees" he commanded. Dean obeyed as he got down. He placed his hand on his partner's zipper and pulled his semi erected member out. Dean opened his mouth as he swallowed half of it and began sucking. Castiel put his hands on the back of Deans head and ran his finger through his hair as he bobbed up and down. "OHHHH Dean, that's a good boy." Castiel moaned. Dean ran his tongue up and down the shaft before he started twirling his tongue in a circle as he began moving his head up and down. Castiel felt like his whole body was going to explode. It took every ounce of strength to stop him.

"Take of your clothes." He directed. Dean backed up and removed his clothes in a matter of seconds. Once he was naked Castiel walked over to him and began kissing him again. As they kissed Castiel moved Dean backwards until they bumped into his bed. In one quick motion, Dean found himself falling backwards onto the bed. Castiel climbed on top of him and began kissing his neck as his hands made its way down to Dean's hard cock. He slowing began stroking it in a circular direction while popping his wrist up and down.

"UMMMM" he whimpered while his eye's rolled to the back of his head.

"You like that don't you?" he said as he place small kisses on Dean's neck.

"So muchhhhh" he said as he tried to pump into Castiel's hand.

"No No" if you do that again I will stop." Castiel said giving him a stern look.

"You son of a bitch." He groaned between his teeth.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." Castiel said as stop stroking to grab the lube in his night stand. He poured a generous amount in his palm and rubbed it up and down his Dick. He then proceeded to a line himself with Dean's hole. Without hesitation he plunged himself all the way in making sure he hit Dean sweet spot upon impact.

"Shit" Dean cried out. Castiel stay place for a moment while he wrapped Dean's legs around his waist. He laid his body on top of his lover's so there was no space between them. "Look at me" he said when he noticed Dean's eyes were closed. Dean opened his eyes and starred in the ocean of blue that were Castiel's eyes.

"You like it when I hit that spot." He said pulling out and thrusting all the way in. "I know you do." He said as he thrust in and out. "I know I love hitting it. You feel so good. You're so tight and warm. It's unbelievable." He moaned as placed his hands around the back of Dean's head to pull him in a needy kiss.

"Oh my god Cas." Dean moaned after he broke away for air. "So good" he moaned as he wrapped his legs tighter around Castiel's waist. "It feels so good." Castiel began kissing Dean as he pushed in and out making the guy underneath him come undone. "Admit it Dean. Admit what I said earlier." He commanded

"NOOOOO" Dean cried as he felt his body shake. Castiel pulled out and pushed in one more time before he stopped. Dean's whole body jolted with a white hot burning feeling then nothing.

"Why'd you stop?" Dean whined?

"Look me in my eyes and admit you want me to be your boyfriend and I'll keep going,"

Dean looked Castiel in eye and felt an intense warmness take over him. In that moment he knew he would hate it if anybody else got to experience all that is Castiel.

"Fine" he groaned

"What was that?"

"I want you to be my boyfriend." He said trying to push down on Castiel member. Once he herd what he wanted to hear he began pumping at in inhuman pace. Within minutes both boys became undone and climaxed at the same time.

After a few minutes of lying there they moved to a more comfortable spot on bed laying side by side holding hands. Dean looked over at Castiel and never felt happier.

"So you're my boyfriend now?" Dean asked not looking at him.

"So it seems." Castiel said turning on his side. Dean followed his movement and turned to look him in the eye. Castiel wanted to ask about Bella but didn't want to ruin the moment; he knew Dean already was experiencing enough guilt.

"Dean I know you love Bella and I am ok with sharing you and keeping this a secret." Dean was shocked. Castiel always had a way at reading his mind. Sometime he swore he wasn't from this planet.

"Are you sure about that Cas?" He asked nervous

"Do I have a choice?" he asked looking into Dean's eyes .Dean gulped at the question and didn't know how to answer that.

"So I guess this our secret then." Dean said trying to make a joke about it.

"I guess it is."

"Well since I'm your boyfriend now, you think I can top every once in a while."

Castiel grabbed Dean's face with one hand and kissed him tenderly.

"Not a chance" he said once he broke away.

"Why?" he wined

"Because you are mine right now." He said lying on his back.

Dean wanted to protest but he decided to just let it go for now. One day he would get Castiel to agree to it but at the moment he was happy that he got to be with the two people he cared most about even though he wasn't exactly sure what his feeling for the boy lying next to him was. He just hoped Jo didn't slap him once he told her about their arrangement.


	14. Chapter 14

remember I do not own character's al belongs to supernatural

please leave reviews

* * *

It was a quite Saturday afternoon Castiel sat in his empty apartment enjoying a book. He sat there lost in the story when the sound of a door slamming knocked him back into reality.

"Yes Yes YEssssssss" Gabriel shouted as he danced around the living.

"Gabriel will you stop acting like a child."

"Awww Cassie just because your little boy toy blew you off this weekend it doesn't give you right to be pissy with me." He said as he sat down next to his brother. Castiel put his book on the coffee table and rolled his eyes.

"Dean did not blow me off. He is on a hunting trip with his family." He said a matter of factly.

"Sure." Gabriel said not really believing it.

"So what has you in such a good mood?"

"Check it out" Gabriel said as he handed two concert tickets to his brother.

"Taylor Swift. Gabriel you never cease to amaze me." Castiel said dryly.

"There for Jo num nuts." Gabriel said snatching them back.

"I think she might kick your ass for thinking she liked Taylor Swift."

"Actually she secretly loves her. She has all her albums. Knows every song."  
"Jo. I would have never guessed."

"Yup and she is going to love me." He said smiling

"You really like her don't you. Yes and I think she finally starting to entertain the idea of liking me." He said popping a lollipop in his mouth.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I am and I think that this will help move things along.?"

"I wish you well brother."

"So where's the boy toy." Gabriel asked changing the subject.

"Do not call him that. I have told you he is hunting with his aunt and uncle hunting he will return Sunday night." Castiel said annoyed he had to repeat himself.

"Great now we can hang out tonight. I'm thinking we crash a college party." Castiel rolled his eyes. He wanted to say no but he knew that Gabriel would not allow it. "Fine but you will behave tonight; I will not partake in anything that will get us arrested."

"You have my word." Gabriel said crossing his heart.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Oh Dean. That was amazing" Bella said lying on her back. "Right back at you." He said kissing her before he laid on his back. They had been in bed all day.

"I'm glad we finally did." She said as he pulled her close.

"Me too." He said kissing her on her forehead.

"Can you imagine what my father would say right now."

"Babe I really don't want to think about that right now. You know he hates us being together. I mean he ships you off to England every chance he gets."

Bella sat up and connect her grey eyes with his green. She kissed him passionately. Dean swore he felt love pass through him. When they parted lips Bella had a tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked wiping her tears away.

"I just love you so much. You are such a wonderful boyfriend. I know my dad doesn't like you and he makes it hard for us to be together but you don't let him run you off. You put with so much to be with me. I just love you for that."

Dean felt sick to his stomach and warm at the same time. He didn't know it was possible. Bella had been nothing but great to him. "I love you too" he said feeling a knot form in his throat.

"Make love to me again." She said beaming like the sun. Just as Dean went to kiss his phone received a text message. "Hold that thought" he said reaching from his phone. When Dean saw that the message was from Castiel he felt his whole body go numb.

**From Cas**

_**Hope you are enjoying your hunting trip. Gabriel is forcing me to go out with him tonight. Hope to see you Monday if I do not end up in jail. Have a good day and night. I miss you **_

Dean felt like the food in his stomach was about to make his way back up. He didn't have to lie to Castiel about what he was doing. He could of told him he had plans with Bella but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to just tell him.

"Dean are you going to keep staring at your phone or are you going to come over here?" Bella said interrupting his thoughts. Dean looked at his phone then looked at Bella. He closed his phone and crashed his lips into Bella's forgetting Castiel for the moment.


	15. Chapter 15

"Tap Tap Tap" went the sound of Castiel's finger on the window. It took Dean a minute to register the sound. He had just lain down and was starting to fall asleep when Castiel showed up. He slowly pulled himself from his bed and walked open to his window. "Why is your window locked" Castiel asked. Dean had gotten in the habit of leaving his window unlock so he could just climb though.

"Sorry I forgot. What are you doing here?" He said blocking the entrance.

"I missed you Dean." He said reaching to kiss him while trying to keep his balance. Dean turned his face causing Castiel's lips to land on his cheek. Castiel was confused as to why Dean seemed bothered by his presence. Dean was usually happy when he came to visit.

"Look Cas not to be rude but I had a long weekend, you think we could pick this up tomorrow at school." Castiel tried to mask his hurt. He forced a smile while he spoke. "Sure thing Dean. I just wanted to see you for a few minutes, but I figured you would be tired, so I will say good night." He said while he fought his voice from cracking.

"Good night" Dean said closing the window before Castiel could say or do anything. Castiel sat on the branch for a few minutes trying to figure what just happen. He knew when Dean got tired he became an unpleasant person. He decided to brush tonight off and try again tomorrow.

_The Next Day_

"So Jo how was your weekend?" Gabriel asked appearing at her locker. Jo rolled her eyes and huffed before she spoke. "Horrible. I was stuck in the middle of nowhere with my parents. I had no cell reception and I had to pee with a rabbit watching. How does that sound?" She said slamming her locker. As they walked to the lunch room Gabriel couldn't help but laugh. Even when she was angry she stilled was adorable.

"What are you laughing at" she said stopping suddenly. They stood in the hallway looking at each other. Jo was giving him the stink eye while he just stood there getting lost in her brown eyes. "You're beautiful Jo" he said causing her to blush. "Gabriel-" she said before he cut her off.

"Look what I got" he said holding up the tickets.

"What's that?" she asked taking them out of his hands. "Oh my god oh my god" she started to scream. "Gabriel you didn't" she said jumping up and down.

"Yes I did "he said. Jo smiled as she jumped in the air to wrap her legs around him.

Gabriel barely had time to register what was happening. "So do you wanna go with me?" he asked holding her up. JO looked at him then crashed her lips into his. Gabriel swung their bodies around slamming her up against the locker as he mauled her face. "So is that a yes?" he said breaking for air. Jo just laughed and kissed him again.

While Gabriel and Jo moved their make out session to a nearby closet Dean and Castiel sat in the lunch room in an awkward silence. Castiel was trying not to say much Dean. Dean had been ignoring him all day, whenever Castiel tried to talk to him, Dean would response with an attitude. The tension between them multiplied when Bella joined them. She greeted Dean with kiss on lips before she spoke to Castiel.

"Hello Bella" he replied dryly

"How was your weekend?" she asked still glowing from her weekend activities.

"I had to run from the police this weekend thanks to my brother."

"OH dear" she said opening her salad.

"How was yours?" He asked not really caring but thought it was the polite thing to do. Dean started to feel like he had to vomit again. Bella was about to expose to reason he had been walking around all day with a guilty conscience therefor causing him to treat his other lover like dirt.

"It was amazing." She said holding onto Dean's arm. Dean sat there sweating gripping the edges of the table. He knew he should be the one to tell Castiel he had lied to him not Bella. Just as Bella was about to divulge the details of the weekend Dean opened his mouth. "Cas can I speak to you over there for a moment" he asked nervously / "I'm sorry sweetie" he said looking at his confused girlfriend. "I just need to borrow him for a sec." he said getting up .Castiel said nothing as he followed Dean to the other side of the lunch room.

"What is it Dean" he said once they were out of ear range. They stood in a small corner next to the vending machines. No one came over there unless they wanted to have a private conversation that couldn't be over heard. Dean stood there covered in a blanket of sweat twirling his thumbs.

"There is something I have to tell you." He said once he double checked to make sure no one was near them.

"I figured that" Castiel said stoned faced. "What is it?"

"Well… Well" he said rubbing the back of his neck. He couldn't believe how hard it was for him to say this.

"Spit it out. Lunch is almost over and you aren't my favorite person right now." Castiel said irritated as he folded his arms.

"I lied to you" he blurted out in a nervous laugh.

"You lied to me. When?" Castiel said in a calm voice. It gave Dean the creeps how calm Castiel became. He thought he would become enraged but instead he was acting nonchalant about it.

"I lied about going on the hunting trip this weekend. Jo went but not me. I lied and said I had some project to do, so I could stay home." He said searching Castiel's face for a sign of emotion.

Castiel stood there processing what Dean had told him. Dean swore he could hear the sound of the clock ticking with every second that passed. His heart began to race three times faster than its normal rate. "Is there more?" he finally asked. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt like he was starting to get a migraine as he spoke "I spent the weekend with Bella…in bed." "Oh" was all Castiel had to say. The fact that he wasn't showing emotion had Dean twitching.

"Also the reason I blew you off last night and the reason I been acting like a jerk is because I was feeling bad." The two boys stood there for a minute staring at each other. Dean searched Castiel's face again and still found nothing. He stood there under his blue eye gaze feeling like an ant under a magnifying glass. Dean wanted him to say something anything. Just when Dean was about to ask what he was thinking the bell rang. Castiel said nothing to him as he walked off into the crowd. Dean tried to go after him but Castiel was too fast. Dean stopped looking for him once he got outside the lunch room doors. Castiel was lost to the sea of students in the hallway.

"Dean" Bella said walking up beside him "You didn't forget about me did you?" she asked "Of course not." He said kissing her on the forehead. "Come let me walk my beautiful girlfriend to class" he said taking her hand in his.

As he walked Bella to her next class, Castiel wouldn't leave his mind. He wondered what he was thinking, how he was feeling, should he go talk to him or should he wait for him come to him. He was confused. He hoped that Castiel would say something to him soon.

While Dean and Jo were in school, Bobby and Ellen were sitting in the office of the garage they owned.

_"ring" "Ring" Ring"_ went the sound of the telephone.

"Yeah Hello" Bobby said in his gruff voice "What….. wait hold on." Bobby said covering the mouth piece.

"Who is it Bobby" Ellen asked looking up from invoices she was processing.

"It's Rufus from next door. He's got something to tell us." He said as he placed the phone on speaker.

"Go ahead Rufus" Ellen said once Bobby pressed the button.

"Now like I was telling Bobby. Last night when I was in my office, I saw a boy climbing down the tree next to your house?"

"You saw what?" Ellen asked making sure you herd right.

"Okay this is what I saw" Rufus said as he recounted what he saw the night before


	16. Chapter 16

The rest of the school day went by slow. Dean spent the entire afternoon obsessing about Castiel and what was going through his head. When he tried to talk to him after school, Castiel s stated he was fine and had to get home. That should have made Dean feel better but his gut kept screaming something was wrong. Jo on the other hand was feeling the totally opposite. She was on cloud nine. Gabriel had gotten third row center stage tickets to see he favorite artist. She had been waiting over a year for him to ask her on a proper date rather than them just hook up. She had almost given up on him but he came threw at the last minute.

"JOANNA BETH" Ellen yelled when she and Dean walked through the front door. Bobby and Ellen were enraged from their little phone call from Rufus. They were shocked that a child of theirs was betraying their trust. Dean and Jo both shook in their boots when they herd Ellen's voice. They stood frozen in fear until they herd her yell again. "Get in here now!" she demanded. Jo was confused why her mother was yelling at her. She did not do anything wrong. She made sure to keep her grades up and not to get into any trouble at school. She slowly walked into the living room making sure to keep aware in case her mother decided to hit her. Dean walked slowly behind her. He knew he was not required to come but he wanted to be there to back Jo up just in case. Ellen stood in the middle of the room with her eyebrows knitted and her arms crossed. Bobby sat on the couch with a drink in his hands trying to calm himself before he went out and killed somebody.

"Hey mom" she said faking a smile

"Do you want to explain why Mr. Turner called us today saying he saw a boy climb down the tree next to your bedroom?" She asked looking directly in Jo's eyes. Jo felt like she almost pissed herself. She had to take a step back for fear her mother was about to strike her. Dean and Jo were both shock to hear someone saw Castiel. Dean started to feel guiltier. He swore he was going to have a heart attack. He selfishly started to wonder if Jo was going to tell on him.

"He saw who?" Jo asked

"Oh don't play dumb. You know damn well what I am talking about. Last night Rufus saw that boy come out of your room." Ellen yelled moving in on her daughter. Jo wanted to run, her mother's eyes said she was ready to kill someone and unfortunately Jo was in her line of sight.

"Mom I ….I….it's not what you think." Jo tried to argue.

"Oh that's bull and you know it." Bobby said standing up to move next to his wife. "He saw Gabriel."

"Daddy Mom please you don't get it. It's not what you think. Trust me" She pleaded

"Then why don't you tell us." Ellen asked balling her fist. Jo tried to think of a way to explain without exposing Dean, but she knew the only way to get out of this was to tell Dean's secret and it wasn't hers to tel. Jo just lowered her head in defeat knowing she couldn't hang Dean out to dry. Dean wanted to say something but he couldn't find the words. He stood frozen in fear of judgment. He didn't want Jo to take the blame but he did not want to expose himself either. He was afraid they would disown him.

"That's what I thought." Bobby said

"Do you have any idea how this made us look . Our own daughter acting like such a harlot." Ellen yelled.

"Nothing happen. Why can't you just trust me?" she cried

"Trust! Ha, don't make laugh Joanna. We trusted you and you snuck some boy in your room." Bobby said

"You are lucky your father did not catch him. He would have shot him on site." Ellen said now walking around in circles.

Jo looked over at Dean who still stood in the same spot, he looked like he was about to wet his pants. She pleaded with him with her eyes to say something anything but he did not seem to notice.

"You are ground young lady." Ellen barked

"Grounded?" she whined

"You herd me and you are forbidden from seeing that boy outside of school."

"Mommmm Gabriel is not-"

"Do not interrupt" she said cutting her off. "You can no longer talk to him, text him, hang out with him. It's time you make some girlfriends. You are to only leave this house to go to school or to go somewhere with your father and/or me for two months." She ordered

"That's not fair." She screamed

"Well you should have thought about that before you snuck a boy in your room and the next time you raise your voice at me, you will be picking your teeth off the floor. Am I clear" JO just nodded her head. "Good now hand over your cell phone. You are no longer allowed to have one. You need to make a call then you can use the house phone." Ellen said holding out her hand. Jo wanted to cry. She was being punished for something she didn't do and the one person who could save her wouldn't speak up. She wanted to kill her cousin at the present moment.

"I'm waiting" Ellen said

"Daddy" she pleaded

"You herd your mother." Jo looked at her parents before she reached in her back pocket and grabbed her phone. She placed it in her mom's hand before she stomped up to her room. When she reached her room she crashed on her bed and began to cry.

"Jo" Dean said as he poked his head in the door.

"Go away." She said with her head in her pillow.

"I'm sorry" he said stepping in. Jo lifted her head up and shot Dean a look.

"Dean I do not want to hear anything from you until I decide to speak to you again. I swear you so much utter a good morning to me I will get one of Daddy's gun's and shot you in your double dipping dick." She said with nothing but pure rage in her eyes. For a second Dean thought they turned black. He decided to obey her request. He'd wait for her to speak to him. It wasn't that serious, how long could she be mad at him for a secret she choose to keep.

Once back in his own room, he opened his phone to call Castiel; he hit two on his speed dial and listen to the phone ring in his ear. Dean got angry when he did not answer. He tried calling him three more times but he did not answer the phone. He wished he answer so he know what was going through his head. He thought about going over there but figured if he was not answering the phone he most likely wouldn't answer the door. Dean decided to wait for him to call him back. After all how long could he go without talking to him?


	17. Chapter 17

_4 months late_r: _Wednesday_

It was now March and to say things in Dean's life were back to normal would be a lie. Jo distanced herself from him and everybody else associated. She was no longer grounded but her parents kept a close eye on her. They drove her everywhere and refuse to let her have a cell phone. She only spoke to Dean when the rest of their family was around. Dean tried talking to her when they were alone, Jo would just roll her eyes and walk away. One night Dean followed her into her bedroom; she then turned around and punched him in eye. After that he decided maybe he should just stay away from her for good. When people would ask what was going on with Jo and he Dean would just hunch his shoulders.

Things between him and Castiel were weird again. He never spoke to Dean about his lie and went on like nothing ever happen. They continued to hang out but they never were intimate. Whenever Dean tried to kiss him, he would brush it off. It frustrated Dean to no end. He missed being able to touch him, but he didn't want to open up a can of worms. Dean wished things were going half as great as they were with Bella. She could get enough of him.

Since it was winter, basketball season had started up. True to their word Castiel and Dean tired out together. They both made it but things didn't go as they had planned. Dean became a bench warmer, while Castiel played almost every game. Dean wanted to quit but it gave him more time with Castiel so he sat on the bench and cheered him on.

"Great practice guys. I'll see you tomorrow." Ash said as he left the locker leaving Dean and Castiel by themselves. Dean wanted to say something but he couldn't keep his thoughts straight since Castiel had nothing on but a pair of boxer briefs. Dean stood there fantasying about what they could be doing. He pictured himself up against the locker with Castiel pushing into him. The thought gave Dean a semi hard erection. Dean wanted to smack himself at the thought. Whenever he pictured the two having sex he was always on top. He did love bottoming for Castiel, it gave him an unexpected pleasure but since he never got to do it. He just couldn't help but wonder what it would be like.

"Dean, are you ok?" Castiel said taking noticing to the bulge in Dean's shorts.

"What…. Yeah… I was… I was just thinking" Dean said trying not to stumble over his words.

"Yeah. Do I want to know?" he said licking his lips.

"I don't know, do you?" Dean asked trying to flirt. Castiel studied Dean's body for a minute. He wanted nothing more than to bend him over right there but he fought the urge. He knew Dean was not interested in sexually activities with him since he started them with Bella. After all he agreed to help Dean practice just to get ready to be with her. Castiel figured that's why Dean had lied to him. He knew it would be awkward for Dean to end their deal so he just decided to pretend nothing has ever happen.

"I'm guessing you are either thinking about Bella or the fact that coach hasn't let you play in a single game yet." Dean didn't know what hurt more the fact that he wasn't flirting with him or the fact he brought up a sore spot for him. Dean wanted to punch his best friend but refrained for doing so. He did not want to explain he had hurt his feelings. It was too girly of him. "Yeah you right. I'm thinking about Bella and it doesn't bother me I haven't played yet." he said forcing a smile. Castiel knew he was lying he knew it bothered him not playing in the games. He wished there was something he could do to help. Castiel tried to think of a way to get Dean to play in a game. After all it was his idea for them to try out for the team. He ran different ideas though his head as he got dressed, but he failed to come up with one.

"Well I have to go Dean." Castiel said after he finishing dressing.

"Where you going man? I thought we could hang out a little bit." Dean said sounding a bit desperate. "I can't today. I have a test to study for." He said as he walked out. Dean stood there feeling rejected. His heart was hurting and he couldn't figure why Castiel was blowing him off. Sure he had blown him off before and Castiel sometimes did like to study alone but this time it felt different.

_Saturday_

It was Saturday night and the school gym was packed. Tonight's game was make or break for their school. If they won then they would advance to the semifinals. "Where the hell is Novak" The coach yelled. The game was supposed to start ten minutes ago and Castiel had yet to shown. Dean was confused to why Castiel was late. He had seen him earlier and he didn't mention that he would be late. It was unlike him to ever be late to a game. "Winchester get on the phone and try and reach him" the coach ordered. While Dean tried to call Castiel, Bella and Gabriel sat up in the stands waiting for the Game to start.

"Woah come on Jo!" Gabriel yelled holding up a glittery sign with her name on it.

"Gabriel, why are you cheering on Jo? She is a cheerleader after all her job is to get you to cheer for the team?" Bella asked confused

"You think I come to these games to cheer on this school, my baby brother, or your boyfriend. Child please, I come here for her." He said looking at Jo while she warmed up.

"No offence but she has been ignoring you for the past four months."

"She just playing hard to get." Gabriel said grinning

"But she doesn't even eat lunch with us. She eats with her cheerleader buddies." Bella said feeling sorry for him.

"I know but she will come around."

"Well why does she ignore you?" Bella asked hoping to help him realize Jo was a lost cost. She was tired of him wasting his time on a girl who had no interest in him.

"Don't know for sure, but my guess is she scared." He said waving at her when she looked up in the stand. Jo rolled her eyes and turned her back on the crowd.

"Or she just isn't into you."

Gabriel looked Bella in the eyes and considered her words. Some days he would think the exact same thing but then remembered their little make out session the day before she told him that nothing was ever going to happen between them. He almost believed her even when he was force to take Castiel to the Taylor Swift concert, but he knew better. Gabriel thought about going into a long explanation on why he thought Jo was scared and why she was worth the chase but then he remembered he only put up with the snooty Brit because of his friendship with Dean so he just said. "Nahhh she wants me."

Dean couldn't get Castiel on the phone the first five times he called him, just when he was about to call him a sixth time, he showed up limping. "Cas is you ok?" Dean asked as he ran to aide his friend.

"I twisted my ankle Dean." He said putting his arm around him.

"How?" Dean asked concern it might be broken.

"That's not important. What is I cannot play." He said as they walked over to the other players.

"Son of a bitch! Novak please don't tell me you can't play." The coach yelled once he notices his limp.

"I'm sorry coach." Castiel said with a look of sorrow

"What am I supposed to do now? You're my best point guard." He said as looked around at his other players trying to figure out who could replace him.

"Dean could do it." Castiel said

"What?" Dean said shock. The coach looked at Castiel then at Dean. He figured he had nothing to lose now that one of his best players was injured. "Fine Winchester your in." he said feeling like he might regret that decision later.

Four quarters later Jefferson High was walking out the building as winners. Dean had scored the winning shot sending them to the playing offs. The whole team minus Castiel ran out onto the court and lifted him up on their shoulders and carried him to the locker room. After the Coach gave the team the good job speech and told Dean he would be starting from now on it was time to go home. As Dean was helping Castiel walk out to the parking lot he noticed Castiel was walking funny.

"Umm Cas?" he said looking down at his friends feet.

"Yea Dean?"

"When you came in tonight you were limping on your left foot. Now you are limping on your right." He said in a wary voice.

"Was I?" he said trying to play it off as he took a step away from Dean. "I suppose I was. Wow how about that. I'm healed. It's a miracle." He said smiling at Dean. Dean couldn't help but laugh at Castiel. Castiel was never good at tricking people but he somehow pulled it off tonight. Dean knew why he had done it and couldn't feel anymore grateful. He wanted to pull him into a kiss right then and there.

"I know why you did this." Dean said looking into his eyes. They stood there looking into each other's eyes and for a moment it seemed like the whole world disappeared. "I do not know what you are talking about Dean." He said feeling heat radiate between them. "So it's like that?" he said itching to touch him. "Dean I honestly do not know what you mean?" Castiel said with a smirk.

"Oh my god kiss already." Gabriel said breaking their staring contest. The two boys didn't realize that Gabriel and Jo had walked up on them a few minutes ago. Jo and Gabriel both stood to the side, they wanted to see how long it would take for them to notice them. Gabriel got impatience and decided to make his presents known when he felt the moment was getting a bit gross. Dean looked over at Jo and Gabriel and rolled his eyes. "Bite me" he barked

"Hey that's what I'm trying to get this one to do." He said pointing his thumb at Jo who was looking around trying to make sure her parents who were at the game did not see her with him.

"Come on Dean we have to go." Once she saw their car pulling up.

"In a minute and where is Bella?" he asked finally noticing his girlfriend was nowhere to be found.

"Oh her dad called mid game. She had to go home. She said she loves you, she sorry, and to give you a kiss, but I told her I'd ask Cassie." Gabriel said with a wink.

"You're a dick" Dean said

"Oh my god Deab we have to go." Jo interjected.

"Fine" he said rolling his eyes before looking back at Castiel. "You know it such a nice night. I think I might crack my window tonight so I can enjoy a nice breeze." He said winking at his friend. Castiel said nothing he just smirked while Jo rolled her eyes. She swore if Mr. Turner saw him again she would murder them both in cold blood.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean was becoming increasing irritated. It had been a week since he drop his subtle invite and Castiel still hadn't taken him up on his offer. He was starting to think that Castiel didn't find him attracted no more or he was involved with someone else. To make his suspicion grow even more Castiel was became evasive. Dean wanted to confront him on it but he did not know how to go about it. He did not want to come off clingy but by the second week Dean had had enough and decided to surprise him one Saturday afternoon.

"Dean" Castiel said as he opened the door. Before He could get another word in Dean crashed his lips onto Castiel's. The kiss caught him off guard. It took a minute for him to realize what was going on. Once he processed Dean was kissing him with such need and passion, he wrapped his arms around Dean. He turned him around and threw him down on the couch. Castiel didn't hesitate to climb on top of him and suck tongue with him.

Soon Dean had enough of the kissing. "Cas Bedroom now!" he demanded.

"Oh no Dean. I want you right here" he said removing Dean's jacket. In about ten seconds all of their clothes were off. Castiel was on top Dean sucking his neck not caring if he left a mark.

"Awww Cas. I missed this" he moaned grinding his hips in into his partner.

"I bet you did." He said as he stopped sucking on his neck to capture Dean's lips. They moan into each other mouths as Castiel put his hand between them. He grab Dean's cock and began to stock it up and down. Dean broke the kiss to let out a whimper. "You like that don't you" Castiel said moving his hand up and down with a twist. "I make you feel good don't I."

"Please….Fuck,….fuck me" he cried

"You're so pretty when you beg." Castiel said as he removed his hand and stuck three fingers in Dean's mouth. Dean wasted no time into licking the fingers. Castiel pulled them out once they were nice and wet. He wasted no time with entering them into Dean's hole. He moved his three fingers in and out as Dean's body started to turn to a burning Jell-O feel. He had no idea how he was able feel such a way.

"Oh god" he cried moving himself on Castiel's fingers

"You like that don't you. You wish that was my cock don't you." He said as he palmed himself.

"Pleaseeeeeeee" he whined

"Say what you want Dean." He said curling his fingers to brush them over Dean's sweet spot.

"I….. Want…you….. inside of me. Please" He moaned. Castiel gave a cocky little laugh as he pulled his fingers out; he spit in his palm and ran it over his cock. He proceeded to lined himself up with Dean's opening. He wrapped Dean's legs around his neck as he slammed in and hit home. Dean felt his whole boy shake as he pulled out and did it again.

"Oooooooooooo" Dean moaned

"You like that Dean." He said kissing his already swallowing lips. "You feel so good." He said breaking for air. "So tight." He said as he felt his pace pick up. In and out he went; he made sure to hit Dean's spot harder each time he went in. Dean couldn't take it anymore he was gone and was ready to let it go. "I'm…..I'm…..I'm" "Yes Dean do it. Be a good boy and cum for me" Castiel groaned feeling himself about to explode. Two thrust more and they both came at the same time. Castiel collapsed on top of Dean.

After Five minutes on just lying there in post sex bliss, they used their last bit of strength to clean themselves up. Once dress again minus shoes they laid together on the couch spooning.

"That was so hot." Dean said loving the way Castiel arms felt around him. He felt so safe when he was with him.

"Indeed." Castiel said kissing his hair. They laid there in silence for a few more minutes before Dean spoke again.

"Can I ask you a question?" he said hesitant

"I believe you just did." Castiel said with his eyes clothes.

"Why has it been so long since we done anything like this." Castiel opened his eyes. He realized Dean wanted to have a serious conversation. He stopped holding Dean and motion for them to sit up. Castiel looked into Dean's eyes as he titled his head. "I don't understand Dean." Dean couldn't help but think he looked so cute when he did that.

"I mean we haven't done anything in months. You haven't even kissed me."

"Dean I assumed since things went further with Bella you did not need my services."

"Services? What? Why would you think that? I thought you were my umm… you know" he said not being able to bring himself to say the word boyfriend.

"I thought our deal was to help you get ready for sex with her. I would be your boyfriend until such things happen with her."

"How could you think I wouldn't want you anymore?" he said taking his hands.

"You blew me off when I came to see you that night."

"I know and it was stupid of me, but I was tired and I felt bad about lying to you and I just acted like a jerk. And before you say anything I am sorry for lying and acting like one." Dean said in a pleading voice.

"Dean I accept your apology."

"Cas please don't ever think I don't want you. I know we are friends first but I can't go back to when we didn't do stuff like this. I love your touch among other things." he said feeling himself blush.

"I don't want to either Dean, but please do not lie to me again. If you have plans with her, just tell me." Castiel said not being able to say Bella's name. It always made him feel guilty whenever he name was spoken in situations like the one they were in.

"Deal" Dean said before giving him a small peck on the lips. "Now we good?"

"I believe so"

"Good let's do away with the chick flick moment and play Xbox" Dean said turning towards the TV.

_Three Hours Later_

"Oh Great you two are at again?" Gabriel said as he walked through the door to find Castiel and Dean sharing a kiss. They had been playing Madden for the last few hours and would steal kisses in-between games.

"Hello Gabriel" Castiel said dryly as he looked back at the TV.

"Dude do you have some kind of moment device that tells you when to come in and ruin the mood." Dean barked

"No I just have great timing. Remember safe sex or no sex kiddos." Gabriel said as he sat on the chair next to the couch.

"Bite me."

"Ohhh kinky but maybe another day. Today I have to ask you something?" Gabriel said changing his mood to serious.

"What is it?" Dean said as he started a new game.

"Why has Jo been ignoring me?" Dean didn't react for a full minute. He felt his whole body overcome with guilt. Jo was still being watched carefully by Ellen and Bobby. Dean thought that after she was done being grounded they would lighten up but it seems she reverted back to being five in their minds.

"I don't know" he finally said. "If you haven't notice she doesn't say much to me." Gabriel was disappointed. He thought he finally get a real answer. "Fine" He said before he got up to leave the two alone.

Castiel had been watching Dean the entire time out the corner of eye. He knew Dean was lying. He knew Dean knew why she had suddenly changed her mind about him. Part of him wanted to make him spit it out, but he knew that it would be like pulling teeth and he just didn't have the energy for it. He decided he would get Dean to tell him but it would have to wait. He was too busy enjoying spending time with him.


	19. Chapter 19

_May_

Ever since Dean and Castiel renewed their relationship they spent a lot of time together. Whether it was just playing video games, playing basketball and/or baseball, or getting caught up in the throws of passionate love making, they both felt at peace when with each other. Dean couldn't figure out if his happiness was coming from being with Castiel, being with Bella, or being with both. He loved Bella with every being in his body, but he couldn't figure out what the intense feeling he felt for Castiel was. It scared him and excited him all at the same time.

"Don't you think it's time for you and Jo to make up" Bella said as she and Dean sat in his kitchen doing homework. Jo had walked in a few minutes earlier to get a drink. When she saw Dean sitting there with Bella she rolled her eyes and left without getting anything.

"Why do you think it's something I did?" He said while trying to figure out a math problem.

"Oh come on. She has been rolling her eyes and giving you attitude for months now. I may not be close with her, but I do know she is the type of person that will admit when she is wrong. She isn't petty Dean unless she was wronged." Bella said grabbing his chin to make him look at her.

"You know I am sick of you guys telling me that." Dean said putting down his pencil to lean back in his chair."

"Who else say's that."

"Well you just said it, Gabriel too, and of course Cas." He said smiling at the thought of Castiel's eyes.

Bella rolled her eyes at the sound of Castiel's name. She had never had a problem with him but she hated how much time he and Dean had been spending together. She hadn't said anything because she didn't want to come off as a controlling clingy girlfriend who didn't want her boyfriend spending time with his friends.

"What was the eye roll for?" he asked noticing how her body tensed up when he said his best friends name.

"Forget it." She said looking down at her text book.

"No" he said closing her book. "Something is bothering you so tell me?"

Bella thought about how she should word what she was feeling. She knew no matter how many ways you she put it, her words might sound selfish. "Do you realize summer is coming?" Dean just nodded his head as she went on. "My father is of course is sending me to my aunt's in England again and it seems that you do not care." She said looking down at her hands.

"How could you think that?" He asked moving his chair closer to hers.

"You have been spending all your time with Castiel. It's like he is more important to you then me and because of this I have begun to question our relationship. Dean was taken back at her words. He felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. The thought of Bella leaving him made him want to puke.

"How could you say that? I know I been spending a lot of time with him and it's only because we on the baseball team and we need to practice if we want to keep starting." He said cupping her face with both hands.

"You rather spend your time with him." She said as she began to cry. Dean hated when she cried, he'd sell both of his kidneys if it meant she never would cry again. He rather give his kidney to watch a single tear fall from her face.

"That's a lie. I love you. You are the most important thing to me. He is my best friend but you come first and always will. I rather spend all my time with you but I made a commitment to the team and I need to stay good and he just helps me out. He could never compare to how I feel about you. Please Bella don't ever compare yourself to him. It's not contest." Dean said looking in her pale grey eyes.

"You really mean that?" she said trying to wipe her face clean but the tears kept coming

"Every word" Dean felt bad because he knew every word wasn't. Some of them were true but half of them were kind of lies. HE hated himself at that moment.

"I love you Dean. I'm sorry I would think such things. I never want to lose you."

"Right back at you" he said before kissing her.

Castiel couldn't believe what he just herd come out of Dean's mouth. Dean didn't realize that his phone had pocket dial the last person he called. Castiel knew Dean was studying with Bella, and was shocked and thrilled when he saw Dean's name on his phone. When he heard Dean say that he didn't compare to Bella, he felt his heart shatter. He wanted to yell threw the phone, but decided not to. Castiel sat there listening to them kiss for a few more minutes before he found the strength to hang up. How could Dean say such hurtful things about him? Did he really mean it or was he just making it up. All Castiel knew was he was not going to sit by and let Dean toy with his emotions.


	20. Chapter 20

_The Next Day_

Castiel decided not to mention the phone call. If he were to mention it now he might actually get into a fist fight with Dean. He hated yelling and knew if he were to start yelling then he would get nowhere with Dean. He spent the entire day acting like nothing had happen. Dean was still clueless about what had happen. He ran the words he said to Bella though his mind over and over but couldn't come up with an answer. He didn't know they were true or not, all he knew was he couldn't lose her just as much as he couldn't lose Castiel.

"Hey I think I might ask Naomi to prom?" Gabriel said while he, Castiel, Dean, and Bella ate lunch together.

"Naomi the chick you almost got our asses kicked for if Jo hadn't stepped in." Castiel said looking up from his lunch

"Yes her. Since she and that dick head broke up, I can finally ask her out without fear of a beat down." He said before taking a bite of his strawberry and chocolate cupcake."

"So you're finally moving on from Jo." Bella asked thrilled she didn't have look at his love sick face anymore.

"Jo has made it perfectly clear she wants nothing to do with me?" he said disappointed

"Did you ask her Jo to prom first?" Castiel asked knowing his brother didn't really know the meaning of giving up.

"Yes and of course that purpled hair beauty said no" he said trying to hide his hurt.

"I'm really sorry." Bella said reaching across the table to hold his hand.

"Thanks" he said pulling his hand back.

"Dean you are kind of quiet in this conversation?" Bella said looking at him. Dean hoped that he could of just stayed quiet though out the conversation. He did not want to have to lie again about why Jo was keeping her distance. "What is there to say?" he said taking a bite of his cherry pie. The group nodded their head and agreement and decided to drop the subject to Dean's relief.

Dean thought the subject of Jo was dropped for the day but he was wrong. When he got home he heard Jo crying in her bedroom. Dean stood outside her door and debated whether he should go in or not. She was still pretty pissed and he was fairly sure she still would shoot him if he said something to her. He stood there listing the pros and cons in his head but then decided that the pro's list was longer.

"Jo." He said in his most gentle voice as he poked his head through the door. She was lying on her queen size bed covered in zebra printed sheets. She was lying with her back facing Dean. Even though she was facing him, he could see her holding a teddy bear Gabriel had won for her at a carnival they had went to together.

"Jo" he said again as he stepped his whole body in to shut the door.

"Go away" she said between sobs.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong" he said as he inched his way over towards her.

"Like you care."

"I do care." He said standing next to her bed. Jo could feel him behind her. She slowly sat up and looked Dean in his concerned eyes.

"You really wanna know what's" wrong she said wiping tear's away from his face as she swung her body around to where her she was sitting on the side of the bed with her feet on the floor.

"Yes." He said. Jo said nothing as drew back her fist to punch Dean in the crotch. Dean leaned over as he fell to floor holding himself. "Okay maybe I deserve that." He said trying to breathe

"You think" as she said looking him in the eye. "You deserve more than that. Everything wrong in my life is your fault." She said with anger in her voice.

"Jo I'm sorry for the way you have been treated the last few months." he said sitting up on the floor.

"You cannot even imagine the hell I been in." she said with venom.

"Well if it's anything like getting punched in the balls, I can relate." He said trying to lighten her mood.

"No Dean it's worse. I have spent the entire school year with Mom and Dad treating me like a little girl. I have to be driven everywhere and picked up. If I want to go to a friend's house, one of them has to talk to their parents. I had to join the cheerleading team just to get a little freedom and you know I hate perky." She said standing up.

JO hovered over him debating if she should hit him again. Dean felt eight inched tall sitting there as she studied his body language. "Well who told you to join the cheerleading squad? You could have done field hockey or soccer." He said breaking the creepy silence.

"It was the only thing that had an opening beside yearbook."

"But you wanted to be on yearbook." He argued

"That's beside the point Dean. My point is not only did you do something that got my freedom taken away, you actually manage to screw up things with Gabriel and me." She said as she teared up again.

It finally hit Dean why she had been so angry all these months, why she had cried at least once a week. She had real feelings for Gabriel.

"You really like him." He said feeling the familiar guilt coming over him.

"Yes I do." She said wiping her tears away.

"Do you know how hard it has been turning him away? I mean he would not give up." She said still towering over him.  
"Why didn't you just sneak and see him I would have covered for you."

"How when mom and daddy are on me twenty-four seven, I still don't have a phone and I am only allowed to use the computer downstairs. I don't know if you notice this but they took my laptop." She said pointing at her desk across the room. "I had no choice but to stay away from him. If I even tried it would have made things worse."

"Jo I am so sorry. I have been a selfish dick. I should have spoken up. I should have told them that it was Cas." He said looking at his feet.

"Yes you should have, but I also know that you are going through a confusing time and the less people know the easier it is for you to figure it out." She said sitting down next to him.

"You are an amazing friend and cousin. You could have blown the whistle so many times but you didn't. I don't know how to make it up to you." He said putting his arm around her.

"You just did. All I wanted was an apology." She said laying her head on his shoulder

"Still I am going to help you get your freedom back."

"No need, since I kept my grades up, made new friends, and haven't seen Gabriel. Mom and Daddy said I have earned back their trust and once the school year ends I can have my freedom and cell phone back." She said smiling

"Jo that's great….So why are you cry?" Jo removed her head from his shoulder. She sat there bringing her knees to her chest. She felt herself getting emotional again. She took several deep breathes before she started talking again. "Well I am still not allowed to see Gabriel and to make things worse he finally moved on."

"How do you know?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"He asked that Naomi chick to prom."

"Maybe it's because you turned him down."

"Even if he didn't ask her I still couldn't go with him." She said snorting

"Maybe I could talk to Uncle Bobby." Dean suggested

"No. The only way you could change his mind if you tell him the truth and I don't think he needs to know just yet." Dean couldn't believe how selfless she was being. If Jo was a normal teenage girl, she would have ratted on him by now. They sat on the floor for a few minutes before Dean spoke again.

"He really likes you. He asks me all the time why you just up and stop talking to him. Why didn't you tell him?" Jo looked over at her cousin as if she was studying his face before she opened her mouth. "What was the point? I couldn't see him. I figured why cause an agreement between friends."

"Please we are hardly friends." Jo rolled her eyes at him. "Oh yes you are. You two might bust on each other but at the end of the day I say you are pretty good friends and you don't have many of those."

"Screw you" he said giving her a playful push.

Dean and Jo laid on the floor for a while catching up on what was going on in each other's lives. Jo told him how she hated the girls on the squad but one and how she loved the uniform. Dean told her about his conflicting feelings and how he was starting to feel like he wouldn't be complete without Bella and Castiel.

While Dean was making up for lost time with Jo, Castiel was waiting outside the second gym at school for the gymnastics team to end practice. He had been standing there for twenty minutes before the doors finally opened and the girls came filing out. He searched each face until he saw the one he wanted. The person he was waiting on spotted him and walked straight up to him.

"Hey Castiel" she said with a smile.

"Hello Piper" he said smiling back


	21. Chapter 21

So I know I said I wouldn't update until the weekend but I happened upon some free time today. I do not think it will happen again tomorrow though. So once again I do not own. Characters belong to supernatural. Please leave reviews.

* * *

It was now the end of the school year and all seemed almost right in Dean's world. He and Jo had made up but he still needed to find a way so she and Gabriel could see each other again. He and Bella were getting along and she was complaining about attention. He had spent the last week with her during the day and Castiel would sneak in into his room at night. He had made the honor roll and even received a perfect attendance award. Yes Everything seem good, he just couldn't figure out why whenever he and Castiel had sex he became rougher then usually. It got to the point where they had to start doing it on the floor because the bed would start moving. He even had Dean walking a little funny. Whenever people would ask Dean what was wrong he lied and said he got tackled wrong.

Since it was the first day of summer vacation Dean had to say good-bye to his girlfriend for the summer. He hated when she left, but he was also happy because that meant more time with Cas. Once he kissed he goodbye and watched as her plan took of he jumped into his new car: a 1967 Chevy Impala and drove straight over to Castiel's parentless apartment. Dean ran up to the tenth floor two steps at a time. He felt like he had a spring in his step and couldn't for the life of him figure out where it was coming from.

"Hello Dean. Long time no see." Said Castiel father Jimmy Novak.

"Captain Novak" he said shocked to see his father answer the door. Jimmy had been gone for almost a year. He was a Captain in the U.S. Marine Corps. He was station in FT. Bragg, North Carolina. He was once station in Kansas but got transferred a few years back. He made the decision to leave his two younger sons in the care of his oldest son Balthazar. He did it so he wouldn't have to up root them from the friends and school. He told them as long as they didn't get into trouble and kept their grades up then they would not have to move to North Carolina.

"When did you get back?" he asked still standing in the door way.

"Late last night son." He said staring Dean down. Dean always felt nervous in his presence. He didn't know why but it always felt like Jimmy could smite him at any minute. "I assume you are here to see Castiel" he said moving to the side could come in.

"Yes, where is he?"

"He is up on the roof with a female friend."

"What?" Dean said becoming jealous

"Yes Piper I think her name is." He said noticing Dean's body language change once he mentioned her name.

"Oh well I just came to ask him something. I think I'll just go up real quick then get going. He said before he walked over to the fire escape and climbed his way to the roof.

Castiel had been hanging out with Piper every day for the last week. He liked her a lot. She was funny, kind hearted girl who told him like it was no matter what and he loved that. She was so much different from Dean and all the other girls he knew from school. He actually could picture himself being with her. He knew that once things got serious with her he would have to break things off with Dean. He did not want to but he couldn't get Dean's words to Bella out of his head. Every time he replayed it in his head, he got angrier. Castiel thought taking his anger out on Dean during sex with help, but it only made him feel better for the time being. Once he was alone in his room again, he felt like punching someone.

When Dean climbed to the roof he saw them sitting on a lounge chair. Castile was lying back while she sat on his lap. He wanted to run over and throw her off the roof. He stood there watching them for a few minutes.

"Hey Cas" he called when he notice she was about to kiss him. Castiel shot his head around and was shock to see Dean standing there. He suddenly felt nervous.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" he said trying to play it cool as motion for Piper to get off his lap.

"I need to talk to you." He said giving the stink eye to her.

"Well here I am." He said standing up.

"Alone" he said dryly

Castiel turn to Piper who was standing next to him and asked for a moment alone. She reluctantly agreed before she climbed her way down to the apartment to wait for him.

"What is it you want." He said crossing his arms.

"What the hell man."

"What?"

"What? Don't what me. Why is she here?"

"Dean do I question you about Bella" he said getting angry.

"Don't try that with me. You know about her, I had no Idea your dating little miss goody two shoes." He said motioning to the ladder.

"Dean I do not see where you are going with this."

"Is she your girlfriend?" he said feeling his ears burn red

"So what is she is."

"That's not what we agreed to."

"So you can have a girlfriend but I can't" Dean said nothing. He stood there realizing he sounded like a jackass. Castiel took his silence as a defeat and started slowly moving towards Dean. Dean backed up each time Castiel took a step. Within a few feet Dean's back was towards the wall and Castiel's lips were at his ears.

"What's the matter? You afraid that if I get with her I will forget about you" he whispered in his ear in his deepest voice. "Don't worry. Just because I spend time with her doesn't mean I still won't come fuck that tight ass of yours" he said before licking Dean's ear. His tongue sent shiver's up and down his spine, which came as a nice relief considering it was ninety degree's out. "I'm still gone make sure I fuck you so hard that you walk funny all summer."

Dean pulled Castiel in a passionate kiss. They sucked the air out of each lungs before Dean could process what Castiel fully said. Once it hit him, he pushed him off of him.

"Wait. So now I'm someone you just fuck." Dean asked feeling a sharp pain in his stomach.

"Well Dean isn't that what we do." Castiel asked tilting his head to the side to signal he was confused.

"I thought we were friends and maybe a little more."

"I don't know Dean are we?" he asked remember the phone call.

"Yes" he said walking up to him and wrapping his hands around his waist. "That's why I came over here." He said looking into his blue eyes. Dean just wanted to go swimming in them. "I got a job. I start work at my uncle garage tomorrow and in two weeks I get my very first check."

"Congrats." He said not sure where this was really going.

"So I was thinking that since I get paid and I have a car now that maybe you would like to…. I don't know…. go on like a date or some." He said nervously laughing.

Castiel was taken aback by Dean asking him out. Sure they had gone out and eaten together, but this was an official date. Castiel was wanted to end his "relationship" with Dean but he knew in his heart that he couldn't go back to the way things were with it killing him. He was starting to fall in love with Dean for real and it scared him. Especially since he knew Dean did not love him back. Castiel hoped in his heart of hearts that one day Dean would love him back. All he had to do was wait and Dean asking him out was a good sign.

"Cas you know I hate it when you stare at me like that." Dean said feeling Castiel's eye's burned into his soul.

"I'm sorry Dean. I was just thinking."

"Hey if you don't want to do it." Dean said trailing off.

"No Dean I would love to. I was just was thinking about what we could do." He said before capturing his lips and giving Dean the most sensual kiss he has ever had.


	22. Chapter 22

Two weeks could not come fast enough for Castiel. He felt so nervous and excited. He and Dean were going on their official first date and he would do everything in his power to make sure nothing went wrong. When the night came it took him two hours to get dress. He spent majority of the time trying to tame his hair, but after forty five minutes of trying to get his hair to look like anything then bed head he gave up. It was impossible no matter how much he tried it always look like he just had sex.

The last two weeks couldn't have come fast enough for Dean either. He was nothing but scared. He was going on a date with a dude, his best friend, his Castiel. He was starting to have second thoughts. Sure they had done things together but it was never in a setting like this. What if he wanted to hold hands or kiss him in public? How would people react? Would they try and hurt him? Sure they were living in more tolerate times but there were still people out there that did not believe in what they were, but then again Dean realized him and Castiel never talked about what they were really. As Dean drove very slowly over to date's apartment he internally debated all of these things. Unfortunately by the time he reaches Castiel's front door he still did not have an answer.

"Hello Dean." Jimmy said as he let Dean in.

"Hey Deano. I see that football injury finally healed" Gabriel said making sarcastic quotation marks with his fingers while he sat on the couch eating a bowl of strawberry Ice cream. Dean just rolled his eyes at Gabriel; he wanted to say something back but did not want to raise Jimmy's suspicions of anything.

"Dean" Castiel said as he stepped in the living room. Dean pants started to tighten at the sight of Castiel in skinny jeans. Castiel could feel Dean's eyes burning into him. The way he was looking at him, he was tempted to forgo their date and drag Dean into his room.

"Hey stop with the eye sex. You're making me uncomfortable." Gabriel said noticing the staring contest from across the room. Dean noticed that Jimmy had disappeared from the room so he took the opportunity to say something.

"Jealous that I have a hot date tonight and you don't." Just when Gabriel was about to respond that's when Castiel spoke up and mention they should go.

"Dean I wish you would not tease Gabriel about not having a date." Castiel said as he sat in the passenger side of Dean's car.

"Hey, he is always starting with me."

"I know but you know he still has feelings for Jo and what you said reminded him that she hates him."

"She doesn't hate him" Dean said not being able to look at Castiel

"Well I sure can't tell. Why does she avoid him?" Dean thought about telling Castiel the truth but he still didn't know how to fix it. He did not see a point in telling if it could not be fixed so he decided to keep it to himself.

"I don't know okay. Now can we not talk about them tonight? Can we just talk about us?" he said as he held one of Castiel's hands as he drove.

The two boys ended up in the next town over. Dean felt that they could be a little freer without anybody knowing them. They ended up having dinner in a Red Robins.

They sat there in an awkward silence for a few minutes until Castiel decided to break the ice.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight."

"NO problem" Dean said as he double checked for people they might know.

"Why did you?"

"Why Did I what?" he said looking back at Castiel

"Why did you take me out?"  
"Because I thought it was time. We have been …. You know for like a year and a half and I least owe you dinner." Dean said feeling uncomfortable about the conversation.

You mean we have been having sex." Castiel said in a blunt tone. Dean's face turned red as he looked around to see if anybody had heard him.

"Dude you can't just go blurting stuff out like that."

"Why can't I Dean. I am proud of my sexuality and do not care." He said as he took a sip of water.

"What is your…. your well you know?" Dean asked not being able to bring himself to say the word.

"Sexuality Dean and I am proud to be bisexual. Aren't you?"

"You mean you actually know you like other dudes then me. Wait how long you've known?" Dean ask curious.

"I started to realize I had an attraction to boys and girls when I was about eleven."

Dean thought about what he said, and then thought back to the summer before ninth grade. That was the summer they spent their entire free time making out.

"You sneaky son a bitch." Dean said with a smile "You been plotting on me since middle school."

Castiel turned his head to the side and said "I do not understand"

"OH but I do. You seduced me that summer before high school."

"Dean I believe you have mixed up who kissed who first."  
"Hey I might have kissed you first but it was your idea." He said reaching his hand across the table. Dean loved holding Castiel's hand. It was like a part of him would be missing but was found when they touched, but of course he would never admit it.

"You never answered my question." Castiel said looking into his green eyes.

Dean hated when he did that. Whenever he looked at him like that it sent to many emotions running through his body. Dean felt nervous, happy, sad, sick, and aroused all at once.

"I know Cas and to answer your question. You are the only guy I will only want. I don't see myself ever being with another guy."

Castiel wanted to lean across and kiss Dean right there, but he didn't. While he found his words to be sweet, they had a vague feeling about them. He wanted to debate them, but figure it was a lot for Dean just to admit that. He considered it a small victory and hoped Dean was one step closer to loving him.

The rest of their date went smoothly. After they ate dinner and threaten the guy sitting across from them for calling them fags, they went to a drive in movie. Neither boy remember what the movie was because they ended up in the back seat of the Impala the whole time. Neither of them wanted the night to end, so Castiel asked Dean to spend the night and to his surprise Dean said yes. They laid in Castiel's queen sized bed holding each other all night.

Right after Dean and Castiel left, Gabriel decided he needed to get out of the apartment. He hoped into his car and drove around town. To his surprise he ended up at Dean and Jo's house. He sat on the street a few houses down watching the house. Gabriel felt like a stalker as he debated if he should go knock on the door. He really missed her and wanted to know why she wanted nothing to do with him. Just when Gabriel was about to get out to confront her, he saw her emerge from the house with red hair and a guy on her arm. Gabriel couldn't see who it was at first until they walked onto the street. Jo was dating Adam Milligan from school. "Damn" he said as he watch her kiss him. Gabriel wanted to run them over where they stood but concluded he was too pretty for jail. It took him a while but he finally got it. Jo wasn't into him and he needed to stop wondering what if. It was time for him to move on.


	23. Chapter 23

_August _

"UMMMMMM Cas, sooo good." Dean moaned

"Dean if you keep moaning like that while you eat that pie, I swear you won't be able to finish it" Castiel said as he watch Dean put another piece in his mouth.

"You like the way I eat pie" Dean said suggestively as they lay in Castiel's bed.

"No I like it when you make those noises." He said rubbing his hand up Dean's bare thigh.

"Cas not now. I'm eating pie." Dean said moving away from him.

"The bed's not that big Dean. You move anymore you'll be on the floor." He said as he moved closer.

"I always could take my pie and go home." Dean said in a serious tone.

"Yes you could but why would you?" He said as he tried to remove the pie from Dean's hand

"You horny little bastard." Dean said holding his pie away from him so Castiel couldn't reach it without getting off the bed.

"There's nothing little about me Dean." He said with a wink

Just when Castiel was about to kiss Dean, Gabriel charged in the room and startled them.

"Oh my god you two at it again and now there's pie involved. Oh no. Well thank you for ruining pie for me." He said placing his hands on his hips.

"Well nobody told you to just come right in." Dean shot it him as he and Castiel maneuvered themselves to be sitting with their backs against the head broad.

"Well shit I tried waiting for ya'll to come out of the room, but I figured I have a better chance at waiting for the second coming of Jesus."

"We have not been in here that long." Castiel said

"I call bull. Ever since Dad left you two have been going at it like rabbits, but unfortunately for me you sound like drunken gorillas."

"What does a drunken gorilla sound like?" Castiel asked.

"Like you two a duhhh."

"Did you want something Gabe or did you just come in here hoping to sneak a peek?" Dean asked

"Oh Juliet right family tree wrong branch though."

"What?" Dean asked confused

"I think he means he rather see Jo." Castiel said

"Honestly Cassie you should have never dumped that smart chick. I mean she was hot and she had brains but a last you want beauty with no brains."

"Screw you little man." Dean shouted

"Why Dean, aren't we just the little energizer bunny. Here I thought you'd be all sore after spending the day with my baby bro."

Before Dean could say something Castiel interrupted. "Did you want something Gabriel?"

"Why yes I did. I came in here to tell you that we are going out tonight."

"You mean to ask us?" Dean said

"No I said tell you. If I leave it up to you two to decide you'd say no. So I am not giving you the choice. You two yahoo's have been going at it all summer and you owe me."

"We owe you dick." Dean said

"Again I think that's Cassie's job. Really Dean I know we Novak's are a sexy bunch, but I just don't swing that way." Dean stuck his middle finger up at him. Gabriel laughed and said "See what I mean about beauty but no brains."

"Shut your cake hole jackass" Dean said making sure he was careful about what he said.

"I'd love some cake, and I plan on getting some in a few minutes after I tell you guys the plan for tonight."

"Who said we are going." Castiel asked

"Oh you are going, both of you are…. Look I miss my brother and I miss my friend and I would like for us to hang out tonight and for you to meet my new girlfriend."

"You have a new girlfriend?" Dean asked surprised

"Yes and I will tell you all about her and tell you where we are going after you two are dressed." Gabriel said looking at his watch before he started talking again. "You have two and a half hours before we leave. Make sure you eat something before we go out." Gabriel said as he walked out the door. "OH" Gabriel said popping his head back into the door. "Since I know you two can't keep your hands off each other, you'll save more time if you fuck in the shower."

Both boys just sat there after he left. They wanted to laugh but they also wanted to punch him in the face.

"So looks like we are going out." Dean said looking at Castiel

"I suppose so."

"So should we get a shower?" Dean said lifting one eyebrow.

_Later That Night_

Castiel, Dean, and Gabriel ended up at a party. They stood in the driveway admiring the white stoned mini mansion.

"Say Gabriel" Dean asked

"Yes Dean"

"Who house is this. I mean I see some people from school." Gabriel looked at Dean and Castiel with a sly smile.

"It's my girlfriends Heather's house" he said clapping his hands together.

"Heather. As in Heather Jacobs Captain of the cheerleading squad." Castiel said in shock

"Yes Cassie. You are correct."

"OH you have got to be kidding me. Your dating Heather, the blond chick that looks like she could be Jo's sister only her eyes her green." Said Dean

"Correct."

"You do realize she and Jo are friends and she might be here." Dean said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well you are right and then you are wrong. Heather and Jo are like frenemies not really friends, but she will be here."

Castiel rolled his eyes as Dean smacked his hand to his forehead.

"Dude you are like the world's biggest stalker. Give it up." Dean said

"I do not know what you mean. My girlfriend though a party and I came. Plus your red hot cousin is most likely here with her boyfriend. So if you two ladies don't mind I'm going inside." He said throwing up two fingers.

Once the three boys entered the party they ended up splitting up. Dean and Castiel made their way out back where they spotted some team mates while Gabriel walked into the kitchen where Heather was. He walked up to her who was standing there talking to Jo and Adam.

"Hey sexy" Gabriel said as he walked up to his girlfriend and kissed her. Jo watched their movements very carefully. As Gabriel kissed Heather, Jo wrapped her arm around Adam's waist tightly.

"What's up Jo? What's up Adam?" he said standing next to his blond girlfriend.

"Hey Gabriel. How's it going?" she said trying to mask her jealousy.

The four of them stood there for a while having an awkward conversation. Jo finally having enough of it excused herself to go to the bathroom. After a few minutes Gabriel made up an excuse to follow her.

Jo looked at herself in the mirror. She felt like she was on the verge of crying. Not only has Gabriel moved on, but he did it with the very girl she really could not stand. She wanted to stab him, for trying to make her jealous. She knew he had no real interest in Heather. After quick pep talk to herself she splashed water on her face and exited the bathroom.

"Love the new hair." Gabriel said leaning on the wall next to the bathroom. Jo stood there frozen. She was shocked he had followed her. She didn't think he would actually talk to her.

"Thank you." She said turn around to look at him. They stood there looking at each other for a few moments. They both thought how they must have looked like Dean and Castiel in the middle of their eye sex marathon.

"So" he said breaking the starring contest. "You and Adam together."

"Yup. I see you and Heather are too."

"Yeah."

"Yeah" she said before she started to walk off.

"I miss you." He blurted out. Jo stopped in her tracks. She kept her back to him as he kept speaking.

"Jo I don't know what happen. One day we are friends, the next day we're making out and have plans to go on a date, then the next you want nothing to do with me. Maybe I put too much pressure on you and if I did I am sorry." Jo turned around to look at him. She saw the confusion and sincerity in his eyes. "Jo I miss you. Not just the I miss you I want to be a couple I miss you, but the I miss my friend kind. If you don't want a relationship that's fine I can kind of stop the flirting but I need my best friend. Please just tell me what I need to do to get you to talk to me again."

Jo looked into Gabriel's face; he looked like he was on the verge of crying. She could hear every emotion in his voice. She had missed him too. She missed the way he made her feel beautiful, the way he made he feel safe, mostly she missed the way they could just hang out and laugh. She wanted to be close to him again, but she knew her parents would not allow it as long as she kept Dean's secret. Jo was confused with what to do. She did not know what to say. Before she could think any further, she found herself hungrily kissing him. Their lips met as soon as their bodies embraced. After a minute she broke away from the kiss. Jo looked into his eye with tears in hers. She wanted to tell him the truth but knew she couldn't, so instead she said "I'm sorry but what was and what could have been will never be."

Dean and Castiel spent an hour at the party before they felt they had enough. Gabriel had gone off to wherever and they wanted to spend time together. After Castiel talked to a very interesting guy he convinced Dean to take a walk with him to the local lake.

"Why are we here?" Dean asked once they stood in front of the lake.

"Look what I got." Castiel sang as he held up a bag of weed.

"Cas you sneaky bastard." He said smiling

"I thought that smoking this here would be better than being at some loud party with people we barely talk to." He said

"It is but what will we smoke it with." Dean asked taking the bag into his hands.

"Why do you doubt me Dean? You need to have faith." He said pulling rolling papers out of his pocket.

A half hour and two joints later they were laying on the sand watching the stars. It felt so romantic. They laid in a comfortable silence holding hands staring at the night time sky.

"This is nice." Dean said looking over at the Castiel.

"Indeed" he said looking up. Dean could not help but realize the way the moon light hit his lover. If it were even more possible he looked dare he think it "dreamy?"

"I'm glad Gabriel made us go out."  
"How is that Dean? We left the party."

"Yeah but if he didn't make us come we wouldn't have ended up here." He said grabbing his face and to make him look at him.

"Careful Dean this might end up chick flicky "Castiel said smiling

"I don't care. Being here with you feels so right." Dean said before he kissed Castiel. "See Cas, that felt good." Castiel smiled at him again before he stood up. He looked at Dean who had a puzzle look on his face.

"I know what else might feel good." Castiel said before he stripped out of his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked a little turned on.

"Going for a dip. Would you care to join me?" He said as he started walking towards the water. Dean watched as Castiel made his way into the water. He thought about just watching him but the way the moon light hit him and his body being wet, Dean could not help himself.

"Only for you." He yelled as he began to take off his clothes to join him.


	24. Chapter 24

Dean stood in his backyard looking up at his house. He hesitated to go in. Dean had been at work when he received a text message from Jo telling him to come home immediately. He asked if something was wrong but she did not respond. The way the sun was beating down on him, Dean knew he could not stand out there forever. Dean took a deep breath before he walked through the back door.

Jo and Gabriel sat at the table waiting for him. Dean was shocked when he saw them together, they did not look happy to see him. "We have been waiting for you." Jo said as they stood up. Dean watch as Gabriel put his arm around her as he gave him a dirty look. "What's going on here." He asked still shock to see Gabriel in the house. He figured that his aunt and uncle must have been out.

"I couldn't keep your secret anymore" Jo said looking away in shame. Dean felt like she had punched him in the face again.

"What?" was all he managed to say.

"You heard her Dean." Gabriel said. It was the first time he ever heard Gabriel call him by his name. He looked Gabriel in the eye and they looked furious. Dean put his guard up; he felt at any time Gabriel could come charging at him. "I thought we were friends." he said looking at him.

"We are Gabe" he said making sure he was ready for whatever Gabriel might try.

"No we are not. If we were friends you would have told me the truth. How many times have I asked you what was going on with her and how many times did you lie to me." He said holding onto Jo tight.

"Gabriel man I'm sorry."

"Save it Dean. I don't want to hear it. Jo and I want nothing to do with you." He said as he motion for her to follow him. "From this day on we are through and that includes Jo too." Gabriel said before he and Jo walked around Dean and out the back door. Dean watched them as they left. He wanted to say more but they were gone before he found the words. Dean felt awful as he walked out the kitchen toward the living room.

When Dean entered the living room Bobby and Ellen were sitting on the couch waiting for him. "Jo told us about you." Ellen said sitting on the couch with disappointment in her eyes. Dean felt the oh to familiar knot form in his throat. "Is it true?" she asked with her arms and legs folded. Dean opened his mouth but the words wouldn't come. "Answer her boy." Bobby said angry. He was sitting in the lazy boy by the couch eyeing Dean up and down. "Yes" was all Dean could muster up. The room felt like it was spinning out of control, Dean wanted to run and hide somewhere but he knew he had to face up to this like a man. "So it's true. You are a fag." Bobby said standing up. He stalked up to Dean like a lion stalks its prey. He stopped within a foot of his adopted son. Dean could see the disappointment mix with rage swirling around in his eyes.

"It's still me" Dean tried to argue

"No boy it's not. I don't know who you are and you know what? We don't give a damn who you are now. We want you out of here?"

"You can't be serious" he said with his voice cracking

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" Bobby yelled. Dean kept his mouth shut as he turned around to leave. When he turned around he saw his younger brother standing in the door way looking up at him crying.

"Sammy" he said walking up to him.

"Don't talk to me. I'm ashamed to have you as a brother" Sam said before he walked up the stairs. Dean felt so much rage. In a total span of twenty minutes his whole family had turned on him. He stepped out on the porch feeling lost when he saw Castiel walk up on the porch.

"Cas" he said as he gave him a bear hug. "Man am I so glad to see you" Castiel stood there stiff in his arms. Dean felt tension coming from him so he let go and looked at him.

"It's over Dean" Castiel said in a heartless tone.

"What?" Dean said feeling like someone ripped his heart from his chest

"You can't have us both. It's not right, so I am ending it."

"Please don't say that" Dean said as he began to cry. "I need you" he begged trying to grab Castiel but he rebuffed him. "Don't do this, please. What about all the time we have spent together ,all the nights of making love, all the talks we had. You have been my rock baby. Nobody makes me feel the way you do. I need you Cas. You are my rock, don't leave me please." Dean cried

"You're embarrassing yourself Dean." Castiel said not caring about his feelings anymore

"Castiel I need you." He whined

"I thought you need me?" said a voice with an English accent. Dean looked over Castiel's shoulder and saw Bella standing in the pathway.

"Bella?" he said feeling total out of it. This had to be a dream. This could not be happening to him. Dean tried pinching himself but he was still there only now he had Castiel and Bella standing on opposite sides of him.

"Well?" she said looking at him Dean could see nothing but hurt in her eyes.

"Bella I'm sorry. I love you so much and I do need you." He said grabbing her face with both hands.

"What about me Dean? Don't you love me?" Castiel asked

"Cas how can you ask me that?" He said spinning around to look him in his eyes. Castiel's eyes spoke of hurt and anger.

"I think it's a fair question?" Bella said. Dean stood in the middle looking back and forth at them. He couldn't figure out who to comfort, who to beg for forgiveness, or who to let go.

"Guys please understand. I think I need you both." He said looking at the ground in shame.

"You need us both?" Bella said disgusted

"You have to choose Dean." Castiel said folding his arms

"You have to understanding" Dean said moving his head back and forth to look at both of them.  
"Oh I understand. You will never choose so I will do it for you. I'll leave. Good-bye Dean" Castiel said as he walked off the porch

"Cas…. Cas… Castiel please" he yelled after him. Castiel did not turn around. He was though with Dean and they would never be together ever again. Dean turned to face Bella once he realize Castiel wasn't coming back.

"Bella I'm sorry." He began

"Yes you are sorry." She said after slapping him

"I deserved that." He said rubbing his face

"You deserve more than that, but I am one of the things you don't. I hate you Dean. How could you do this to me?" she cried "I love you. I have always loved you. I have been nothing but wonderful to you and cheat on me. Did you think I would not find out? Did you think you could just keep getting over on me?" She said stabbing her finger in her own chest

"I'm so sorry"

"Stop saying you're sorry. I hate you." She yelled

"Please don't say that" he said trying to hold her but she pushed him away. Bella composed herself before she spoke again. "I do hate you. I will always hate you. I am leaving Dean, please don't ever speak to me again." She said as she walked down the steps with tears in her eyes.

"Bella…Bella Bella Bella Bella" he yelled Dean scream her name until he heard someone call his repeatedly.

"Dean?" a voice called. Dean opened his eyes and sat up in a swift movement in his bed. His whole body was soaked in a cold sweat. When Dean realized it was all a dream he look to his left and saw Bella sitting there. When he looked into her eyes, he did not see hurt all he saw was love and concern.

"Bella" he said taking deep breaths

"Hello darling" she said with a soft smile. "Are you okay? I see you were having a nightmare"

Dean breathe in and out a few more times before he grabbed her and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Wow I should surprise you more often" she said once they broke apart.

"I love you and I never want to hurt you" he said placing one hand over hers

"Wow that must have been some dream." She said feeling joy

"Trust me it was?" he said trying to forget the look of hurt in her and Castiel's eyes.

"Well it's over now, so get yourself together and meet me down stairs. I'm taking you out and it's my treat" she said smiling

"Where we going?" he said finally realizing how happy he was she came back early

"Anywhere you want." She said cupping the side of his face

"Can get cheeseburgers and pies" he asked smiling

"Of course Darling of course" she said before kissing him again.

* * *

don't forget to review


	25. Chapter 25

_Junior Year _

Junior was well on its way. Dean blocked his nightmare out and went on with his day to day complicated life only it seemed a bit less complicated. He kept his grades up, continued his love triangle, worked part time on the weekends, and joined the school newspaper to be closer to Castiel. Although things were going great Dean wished something's were different. He wished he could figure out what he really wanted to do away with his confusion. He should have been completely happy with the way things were going but it was just like him to have doubts.

One chilly day in November, Dean found himself missing Castiel. Other than lunch they did not have any classes together. He had become use to having him in at least two of his classes. They talked during lunch but it wasn't the same as when it was just them two. Gabriel and Bella still sat with them, while Jo continued to eat with her cheerleading friends whom she had deemed "demon whores with fun personalities." Since they couldn't get anytime time in school Dean decided to surprise Castiel once he finished his homework. Dean finished half of it before he decided to get back to it later. He needed to kiss those full pink lips among other things as soon as possible.

Dean knocked on the door twice before Gabriel answered it.

"Deano, what a surprise. Let me guess you're here for a rematch in 2k12" he said letting him in.

"Not today buddy. I'm here to see Cas" he said with a grin.

"Of course you are, but he's not here" Gabriel lied

"Where is he?" Dean asked looking around the apartment.

"He's at the library." Gabriel said too quickly. It sound rehearsed. Dean knew he was lying right away. Gabriel could never lie, plus he saw Castiel's book bag and the sneakers sitting next to the sofa.

"You're lying" he said stoned face

"Why I never?" Gabriel said in a southern drawl

"Where is he? Is he in his room or is he on the roof." Dean said getting aggravated.

"I told you he isn't here" Gabriel said crossing his arms. He had enough talking to Gabriel. Dean turned and walked towards Castiel bed room calling his name. Gabriel stood there laughing to himself. He knew there was about to be some good drama. He loved it when those two went at it. He only wished Jo could be there, she was the only one he could laugh with him about this.

When Dean walked into Castiel's room he stood there surprised at what he saw. Castiel was lying on his bed with Meg Master's. They were lying on their stomachs facing the foot of his bed, with a bunch of books in front of them.

"Dean." He said looking up from his books

"Hi ya Dean" Meg said giving him an evil smirk. Dean face started to turn pink as his insides heated up.

"Hey Buddy, Hey Meg. What's going on guys." He asked trying to sound cool.  
"OH nothing" Castiel said standing up. "Meg and I have partnered up on a project for school."

"Really" Dean said trying to control his tone. He felt like he wanted to shout. He wanted Meg away from his boyfriend and was ten seconds from not caring if everybody at school found out. "What class is this for?" Dean managed to get out through his teeth.

"History, I told you at lunch that I have history with Meg and that we are partnering up to do a project." He said tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah Dean, did you forget that Castiel and I have history together" she said knowing she was getting under his skin.

"I guess I did." He said wanting to give her the finger.

"I'm sorry Dean but we have only a few days to this and we are kind of behind, so was there something that you wanted." Castiel asked trying not to be rude

"Nah… It can wait. I'll just talk to you tomorrow" he said turning towards the door.

"Here I'll walk you out" He said before turning to Meg to excuse himself.

"Are you okay Dean" he asked as they stood by the front door. Castiel noticed Dean's was uncomfortable with Meg being in his room.

"I'm fine. I just a little upset I didn't get to kiss you today." He said faking a smile. Castiel gave him his famous half smile before he leaned in to kiss him. "Careful Dean, you sound a little like a chick flick" Castiel joked once the broke apart. "Shut you" Dean said feeling a bit embarrassed and insecure. "You know you have nothing to worry about. Meg and I are just partners and I'm only doing a project with her" He said holding his hands on both of Dean's ears. "I know Cas." "Then stop feeling jealous." He said kissing him on the forehead. Dean kissed Castiel one last time before he reached around Castiel to open the door. "I'll see you at school" Dean said as he stood in the door way. "No Dean you'll see me tonight. Leave your window open" Castiel said grabbing Dean's ass. Dean let out a small whimper as Castiel squeezed his ass as he pulled him close for one last kiss. "Until tonight then." Dean said leaving with a smile on his face.

Once Dean had left Castiel walked back into his room to find the books thrown on the floor and Meg half naked in his bed. "It's about time you come back " she said laying on her side in a matching blue bra and panties set.

"Meg" he said standing there feeling his pants grow tight. "What are you doing?" he asked trying to think of anything to get his penis to go back down.

"I miss your good loving angel" she said getting out of bed. Meg sashayed like towards him. She stood on her tip toes to kiss his neck in all the spots she remember."I can't do this Meg" he said as his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Yes you can. I know you miss it." She said between kisses. She was making it very hard for Castiel to resist. All he could think about how this would hurt Dean, but then he remembered Dean had a girlfriend he had sex with. The thought of Bella and Dean doing it was enough for him to block him out his head.

"Fuck it" he said as he put his hands though her hair and kissed her hard and rough. Castiel picked Meg up bridal style. "Now that's what I'm talking about" she said kissing him. He carried her over to his bed while they kissed. Once his feet hit the bottom of his bed he threw her down. "Come and get it." She said spreading her legs wide. Castiel quickly removed his shirt then jumped on top of her. "You asked for it" was the last thing he said before he crashed his lips onto hers.

* * *

Please let me know what you think


	26. Chapter 26

The afternoon sun beamed down on Jo as she stood next to a tree holding her books close to her chest. She kept a watchful eye on the couple who were displaying a discussing act of public affection. The couple who she identified as Castiel and Meg and made her want to gag stood a good six feet away from her. She was tempted to go over there and pulled them apart but she knew that would cause more harm than good. Jo needed to have a talk with Castiel but need to get him alone. She had been trying to talk to him for two weeks now but whenever she tried someone got in the way, but today was the day she was going to have a talk with him. So she stood there listening to their conversation waiting for an opportunity.

"Castiel I gotta get to practice" Meg said with her both pressed against Castiel. He held his arms firmly around her waist rubbing his nose with hers. He thought it was cute how she was squirming in his arms.

"You can be a little late" he bargained before kissing her.

"Come on. I'm going to get in trouble" she said trying to push him off, but that only made him hold her tighter.

"I'll let you go if you say I can see you tonight" he said as he kissed her neck. Meg felt her knees start to go weak.

"I can't, I have to babysit tonigh.t" Castiel stopped kissing her neck and gave a her a small peck on the lips.

"I can come by once the kid is asleep" he said giving her a devious smile.

"And what happens when somebody sees you".

"Not if I'm the pizza man"

"Come again Clarence" she said confused.

"Nobody will question if you have a pizza delivered. Think about it, the pizza man bringing an extra-large sausage to the babysitter" he said with a chuckle.

"Ummmm the pizza man and the babysitter, sounds kinky I like it" she said kissing him.

"Now go on get out of here" he said letting go of her. Castiel watched her walk away with a wide smile of his face. When Jo saw Meg get out of ear range she quickly walked over to Castiel who had his back turned on her.

"I don't know what's more discussing you and meg or you and Dean?" she said causing him to turn around. Castiel was shock she was talking to her. He hadn't talk to her in a year.

"Jo"

"I think it might be you and Dean"

"I'm sorry" he asked tilting his head to the side

"Yeah I'm def going with you and Dean."

"Hun"

"Well yeah only because I've heard you guys do it." She said laughing

"Jo I have no idea what you talking about" he said trying to track her train of thought

"Let's start over then. Hey Cas. How's it going?" she said giving him a smile

"Fine" he said confused

"That's good…so does Dean know?" she asked getting straight to the point

"Did you need something Jo?" he asked dodging the question.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?" he asked thinking it had something to do with Gabriel?

"About you and Meg's relationship" she said as if he should have known

"I do not see how that is any of your business" he said

"Meg and I are friends and Dean is my cousin."

"I do not see your point" Jo took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"Look Cas, Meg is my friend and I do not like what you are doing here."

"What am I doing?" he said starting to get annoyed

"You're dating her and banging my cousin. That's not right I think you should end it with one of them. I mean come on Meg is my friend and I hate to see her get caught up in the drama that is Destiel." She said sounding like a know it all.

"What do you know about friends" he said disgusted.

"Excuse me" Jo asked offended

"Meg and you are on the cheerleading team and according to Dean you called them a bunch of demon whores."

"With personality for your information"

"What does that even mean?" he said feeling their conversation starting to take an ugly turn.

"Look Meg is my friend and you will not drag her though the mud." She said stern

"Oh but it is ok for Dean to do that with Bella and you with my brother."

"I do not like Bella but I like Meg. Why are you evening dating her? I thought you had feelings for Dean."

"Jo it is none of your business and you actually think I would listen to such a heartless bitch like you." He growled

"Bitch! I got your bitch. I can always go tell everybody about your dirty little secret."

"No you wouldn't and you wanna know why… it's because you wouldn't betray Dean like that."

"You think I won't" she challenged

"I know you won't because you and him are a lot alike."

"And what is that supposed to mean."

"You two are only loyal to yourself and each other and you care nothing about anybody else's feelings."

"What that is ridiculous." She said as her face turn beet red.

"Yes it is you don't care shit about my brother. He has tried to prove himself over and over and what do you do; you reject him and don't even tell him why. The poor guy still is trying to figure out how he can fix things."

Jo felt herself foaming at the mouth. For the first time ever she wanted to hit Castiel. He is usually a mellow clam person but now she was seeing a nasty hurtful side of him.

"Shut up you don't know what you are talking about." She said defensive

"Oh but I do and as for Dean he has a girlfriend why can't I. He does not love me if he did you think I would date someone else….. no I wouldn't. One day he might love me back but until then I'm going find somebody else to."

Jo was about to open her mouth to argue back until she realized what Castiel just said. He wanted Dean to love him but was afraid he didn't. That only meant one thing to her; Castiel was in love with Dean but knew Dean couldn't handle it. So Castiel was trying to substitute his love with another person. She looked into his eyes and saw the hurt that came from just saying Dean's name. She actually felt sorry for him. In a lot of ways he was like her. They both loved someone and wanted to be with them but circumstances forbid it. Jo decided to let Castiel vent his hurt and anger out on her.

"Castiel I'm sorry" she said softening her voice. "I realize that it's none of my business" she said lowering her head.

"It's not Jo, but I do not apologize for what I have said." He said with a cold look on his face.

"What?" she said looking up.

"You have hurt my brother, hurt me, and now you are trying to tell me what to do."

"I hurt you? she asked taken back by his words

"You and I were friends too. Then all of a sudden you can't stand me. I do not know why but unlike my brother I have not spent the last 365 days obsessing about it. Do I miss you? I did at first but then I realized what a heartless person you have become. I am not stupid Jo I know something happen with you and Dean, but I did not see what that had to do with the rest of us. But then again we were never really friends" he said practically spitting on her in his low venomous voice.

"Castiel you don't understand." She pleaded

"But I do. The Jo I use to know died, now you are just like the rest of those girls in there." He said point to the school.

"Castiel you don't know what you are talking about?" she said still pleading for reason.

"Why don't you tell me?" he said waiting for her to respond

"I can't" she said feeling defeated

"That's what I thought." He said looking at his watch. "I have to go Jo, it was interesting talking to you but before I go two things. One, Meg and I have an open relationship. I hope that gives to comfort for your so called friend. And two I plan to tell Dean about Meg on Sunday. So now you can stop wondering about Dean. I care about both of them and the situations I have with both of them allow me to be with both of them, so next time don't rush to judgment." Castiel did not give her a chance to respond. Once he was finish talking he walked away. As he walked off the steps he was taking felt a little lighter, he figure it had something to do with his little argument with Jo. If he was interested in talking to her again he would thank her for helping him release some anger but a last he saw no reason for them to talk in the near future.

Jo stood there feeling like she was about to cry. Castiel use to be one of her best friends and now he pretty much told her he couldn't stand her. How did things get so messed up in her life? Other than Meg she hated all her other so called friends especially Heather. She would love to hang out Castiel and company. She missed them all including Bella with her stupid perfect self. Short of telling why she keeps her distance there was nothing she could do. Castiel was wrong about every except the fact she was loyal to her cousin. She would never tell his secret, besides even if she wanted to it has gone on far too long. If she told now things would be way worse. One day everything would come to light and a weight would be lifted off her shoulders as well but until then mums the word.

Jo decided to skip practice and head home. While she walked she thought about what Dean's reaction would be about Meg. She wasn't going to tell him about her or about her and Castiels conversation. He might not be her friend anymore but she sure as hell was his.

to be continued...

* * *

hope you enjoyed.

I'm going on vacation tomorrow won't update for at least a week. Sooooooooooooooooo I hope to have some reviews when I get back. adios mis amigos hasta luego


	27. Chapter 27

**a.n.** So I know in one chapter it said Jo was dating Adam then another it said she was dating ash, well I made a mistake. Not going into to many details she is dating Adam not ash.

* * *

_1 weeks later_

Dean's reaction to Meg was expected. He scream shouted and demanded that Castiel stop seeing her. When asked why he simply stated she was a demon bitch and was wrong for his friend. When asked who was right for Castiel he simply stated someone else. Castiel of course tried to reason with him but it got him nowhere. After arguing for two hours Dean stormed out of Castiels apartment and headed straight to Bella's house. Castiel was not furious with Dean to Gabriel's surprise. He was just confused and maybe a little angry. He did not see why it was a big deal if they both had girlfriends.

Dean refused to speak to Castiel other than at lunch time at school. He did want Bella to know they had a fight. Of course his behavior started to take a toll on Castiel. He became sad and sulked around the house. Finally after a week of this Gabriel had enough. He may not like the situation the two had but when they were in Gabriel's words "Playing catch" things were in harmony. He decided to get the two talking again. He went to Bella and Meg to arrange a meeting. He convinced each girl to go on a triple date with him and Heather. The date was to a bowling alley.

Since Dean did not know that Bella and him was going to the bowling alley to meet Gabriel and Castiel he invited Jo and Adam along. When Dean and Jo arrived at the bowling alley things tension started to build.

"Deano!" Gabriel said excited when they arrived at the two lanes Bella had supposedly rented. Dean was shock when he saw Meg and Castiel sitting there. The two boys just stared at each other, not bothering to speak. Jo on the other hand was furious that Dean had invited her to hang out with him and Gabriel.

"Dean I need to chat with you for a minute" she said pulling him by his arm. Once the two were out of ear shout she spoke.

"What the hell? You knew Gabriel would be here and you invited me anyway" she said turning the same shade as her fiery red hair.

"I didn't know. Bella said she wanted to go bowling and I thought it be fun if the four of us went. How was I supposed to know that he and Cas would be here."

"You didn't know Cas would be here?" she said confused

"Yes ….oh I get it now." he said figuring it out.

"What?"  
"Gabriel got Bella to get me here so Castiel and I could make up"

"Make up for what?"

'Him and Meg"

"Oh what you caught him with her or something" she asked trying to sound like she did not know the two were together.

"No he told me about her but he got some nerve dating her. He agreed to just be with me." Once Dean finished his sentence Jo slapped him up side his head

"HEY!" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Why you always gotta hit me?"

"Why do you have to be the biggest idiot I know?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"What I do?"

"Do I really have to say it" she asked folding her arms.

"What?" he asked scrunching his shoulders.

"Oh you are a moron." She said slapping her forehead. "Castiel can't have a girlfriend and you can. Honestly what the hell is wrong with you? I honestly don't know why you have a girlfriend anyway."

"Why you say that?"

"You like to be with him more than your girlfriend , but that's beside the point."

"What is your point" he ask getting annoyed

"That you are a hypocrite. If you two aren't going to be exclusive then he has every right to bang whoever he wants."

"But-"

"No buts" she said shaking her finger in his face. "It's either you too commit to each other and we both know how taboo you think that is or you have an open dysfunctional type relationship that will come back to bite you in the ass"

"Jo I don't think you understand?" he said pinching the bridge in his nose

"Oh but I do. You are selfish. Why should he wait around for you whenever you get a free moment?" Dean thought about what she said for a moment. He wanted to argue his point but she had a way of making him feel stupid whenever she felt she was right and he was wrong.

"Your right, I'll apologize but what about you? Are you going to stay or are you going to leave since Gab is here." Jo looked over at Gabriel. He was standing there with his arm around Heather talking to the others. She loved the way his face was got animated when he talked about god only knows what. She then thought about what would happen if her parents found out that he was there.

"I don't know. I could get into a lot of trouble." She said twirling her thumbs. Dean put his arm around her and said "Hey I won't tell if you don't". Jo just smiled and nodded her head as they quickly rejoined everybody else.

"About time you rejoin us." Gabriel said smiling at Jo so hard you could see every tooth in his mouth. "So Bells here had a great idea, she thinks we should do Boys vs. girls and everybody else has agreed but I think that is totally unfair."

"Why?" Dean and Jo asked together.

"Because there are five girls and three guys here" he said in a matter fact tone

"No there isn't" JO said looking around

"Yes there is. It's Heather, you, Bells, Meg, and Deano" he said giggling

"Bite me dick head" Dean said

"Again with the bite me, really Deano I'm starting to think you have a vampire fetish." Everybody started laughing to Dean's annoyances. He always set himself for Gabriel and was tired of it. "Let's just get started" Dean said as he picked up a ball.

As the games started everybody started having a good time. The guys won the first round and the girls won the second. They decided to go for two out of three to break the tie. Everybody appeared to be getting along. Gabriel and Jo exchanged smack talk and were hanging on to each other like they were each other's date. They made wise cracks about Castiel and Dean's relationship that nobody got but them two excluding Dean and Castiel. Dean and Castiel stayed by the girlfriends sides the whole night but kept sneaking looks at each other. Dean wanted to say something to him but couldn't find the right opening. Finally when Castiel announced he had to go to the bathroom Dean followed him a few minutes later. When Dean walked into the rest room Castiel was washing his hands.

"Hey Cas" he said nervously. Castiel said nothing as he washed his hands. "So you aren't speaking to me?" he asked standing next to him.

"Well you did tell me not to speak to you until I was done with my demon whore." Castiel dead pan as he went for the paper towels.

"I did say that." Dean said feeling himself starting to sweat. Castiel looked at Dean as he dried his hands. He started to say something but decided to just leave.

"I'm sorry" Dean blurted out as Castiel went for the door knob.

"What?" Castiel said turning around

"I'm sorry. I acted like a jerk….again and I understand if you do not forgive me." Castiel walked up to Dean and stopped inches away from his face. He looked into Dean's eyes like he was searching his soul. Dean started to feel uneasy as he felt the blue eyes pierce into him.

"You know I hate when you do that." Dean said trying to move the conversation along.

"Are you really sorry Dean." Castiel asked still looking into his eyes. Dean always felt like putty whenever Castiel looked at him.

"Yes. I just got jealous. I hate the idea of sharing you but I realize that you share me all the time and you do not complain, so I should be able to do the same." Dean said taking Castiel hands in his. Castiel was thrilled Dean apologized. He knew he shouldn't give in that easy but he couldn't help himself.

"So do you forgive" Dean asked still holding his hands. Castiel smiled and kissed Dean. It was a small peck on the lips, but Dean wanted more. He pulled Castiel by his shirt and crashed his lips into Castiels. They stood there in the men's rooms twirling their tongues in each other mouth. Castiel pushed Dean against the wall and started attacking his neck. Dean let out a small moan as Castiel hands made its way to Dean's zipper. Dean wanted to be with him right there but remember they were in a bowling alley's bathroom. It took every ounce of strength for him to push Castiel off of him.

"What the hell was that?" Castiel asked confused

"I'm sorry but we cannot do this here. Meg and Bella are out there and what if someone walks in here." Dean said trying to stop the blood from rushing to his pants.

"You're right, but you better leave your window open tonight because I swear to you that tonight I am showing no mercy on you." Castiel said grabbing Dean's ass and pulling him close.

"I like the way that sounds but how about tomorrow since you want to go no mercy." Dean said smiling as his hands rested on Castiel's chest.

"Why can't we tonight" Castiel asked before he bit Dean's neck. Dean felt shivers go up his spine upon contact. He wanted to drag Castiel in a stall and let him have his way but he had to remain strong. "I can't and neither can you, plus Jo will kill me if we wake her up again."

"Fine" Castiel said letting him go. "Be at my house tomorrow at four."

"Yes sir" Dean said smiling giving him a salute.

"So sexy." Castiel said pulling him in for a kiss. After another five minutes of kissing Dean and Castiel returned to their friends where Adam was telling a story about something. They really didn't care and it didn't seem that interesting to everyone else.

"Hey look their doing Karaoke." Heather said picking up a book an attendant just placed at their station.

"Ohh let me see." Gabriel said sitting down beside her. Gabriel went through the book looking for any good song he thought he could sing. After going through four pages he stopped and put the biggest grin on his face. "No freaking way" he said getting excited. "Jo come here. Look at this song, we should totally sing it." Jo walked over to see what he was talking about. When she saw the name of the song she started smiling hard.

"We should totally sing this." She laughed

"What song is it?" Meg asked curious

Jo and Gabriel looked at each other then turned and looked at everybody else before they busted out singing together off key.

"_Secret lovers, yeah that's what we are_

_Trying so hard to hide the way we feel_

_'Cause we both belong to someone else"_

"OH my god will you two stop." Bella asked holding her ears "You two are bloody awful"

"Jealous" Gabriel teased

"No she's right please don't sing." Meg chimed in.

"I think we sounded good right Gabriel" Jo asked

"Right Jo Jo… What do you think Cassie Deano?" he said as him and Jo looked at them with the biggest eat shit grins. Dean and Castiel on the other hand looked at them furious. They had had enough of the jokes tonight and were ready to punch Gabriel in face. They wanted to say something but knew they couldn't. They figured Gabriel and Jo was trying to prove a point to each of them.

"I liked it" Dean said trying to mask his irritation

"Agreed." Castiel said with a face that showed no emotion.

"Oh come on. Like your chick just said they're bloody awful" Adam said

"Not to us" Dean said sharing a look with Castiel

"Thank you Deano" Gabriel said

"Now that is settled shall we go over and sing" Jo said getting up.

"Yes we shall my candy apple haired friend." Jo blushed at Gabriel words. She secretly loved it when he called her food names.

After a few minutes of moaning and groaning, the group decided to forget the third round of bowling and sing. Each member took a turn except Dean. Dean was forbidden from singing any song that came out before 1995, so he passed. After an hour of singing everybody went their separate ways. Adam took Jo home while Dean took Bella. Gabriel went back to Heather's house while Castiel took Meg to the apartment.

"Tonight was fun" Meg said as she flopped on the couch

"Indeed, I had a great time" he said sitting down next to her.

"It is so obvious that Jo and Gabriel have a thing for each other."

"You noticed that." Castiel said looking at her

"I notice a lot of things." She said smiling

"Really like what?" he asked as he started kissing her on her neck.

"Oh I noticed a lot of things tonight." She said trying to keep her train of thought. "Castiel?"

"Yes?" he answered between kisses.

"I have something to ask you?" she said pushing him off of her. He was starting to get tired of being pushed away.

"What is it?" he asked trying to compose himself. Meg sat on her legs as she turned her whole body to face him. She rested her hands on his after he turn his body to meet hers.

"Meg what is it you want to ask me?" he asked feeling impatient

"How long have you been in love with Dean?"


	28. Chapter 28

"How long have you been in love with Dean?"

The room froze and started to feel like it was spinning. Castiel sat their feeling like he was about to puke. He breathe in out to keep everything in his stomach down. As breathe he felt the nausea pass and his body go into shock. They sat in silence for what felt like hours but in reality it was only five minutes. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Meg sat there on her heels waiting for him to speak. She had her suspicions about those two but his reaction had just confirmed what she had known all along.

"Castiel I wish you say something". She said trying to have patience. He wanted to say something anything. He wanted to deny it but he knew he couldn't. He was in love with Dean and there was no denying it especially to someone like Meg who had been so understanding and accepting of his bisexuality.

"How?" he managed to get out in a whisper

"How do I know?" she asked. Castiel just shook his head staring blankly a head. He couldn't look at her he felt too much shame. "I have always had my suspicions but tonight it was too obvious to ignore."

"How?" he asked again in the same whisper.

"I see you aren't denying this?" Castiel shook his head still unable to look at her. "I see the way you look at each other. He looks at the Brit the way he should look at you and he looks at you the way he should look at her."

"I'm confused" he managed to get out in his regular voice.

"Of course you are." She giggled.

"Why aren't you angry" he asked finally able to look at her.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I always knew deep down. I mean the way he acts whenever I was around you, the way he would sneak looks when he thought no one was looking."

"You always knew?" He asked tilting his head.

"Yup. Looking back it is so obvious."

"Does that mean Bella or anybody else knows." He knew it was a selfish question but he wanted to know if he had to protect Dean."

"Other than Gab and Jo who I suspect already knew and now it totally explains her I should be careful dating you speech. I doubt anybody knows especially Bella. That chick is so blinded by trust she wouldn't dare suspect anything."

"You suspected and Jo warned you about me?" he asked getting a little annoyed with Jo.

"I am not like everybody else. I told you I pay attention. I notice things and don't worry Jo did not tell me anything about the two of you. She just said I should be careful since it did not work out the first time." She said calming him down.

"Meg I am sorry. Do not think I do not have feelings for you." He said placing his hand on her leg.

"I know you do and I think if Dean wasn't around that your feelings for me would grow to be what they are for him."

"So what do we do now?" He asked feeling shame overcome him.

"We remain friends and I help you keep your feelings in check until Dean stops swimming in denial." She said reassuring.

"You think he loves me." He asked feeling so much hope.

"I believe he does he just needs time." Castiel put his arm around Meg as she snuggled up next to him. "I really do care about you and like being your boyfriend. You really mean a lot to me. You were my first after all." He said as she rested her head on his chest.

"Same here Clarence. You were my unicorn." She said feeling a bit sad

"I do not understand what a unicorn has to do with anything."

"Of course" she laughed. "So tell me everything"

"Tell you what?"

"About you and Dean, I want to know about your relationship. Have you two ever done it." She asked picturing the two in her head.

Meg and Castiel sat there for a while talking. He told her about their whole relationship. From when they first kissed to the times they had sex, the fights they have had, right up to the that night. By the time he was done Meg went from thinking Dean was in love with him to knowing. Before he took her home she assured him that their secret was safe with her.

As Castiel drove her home Meg thought about what he just told her. The part where he would sneak though Dean's window at night played though her head. It reminded her of a conversation she had with Jo about Gabriel a while back.

"Clarence" she said as they sat in his car in front of her house. "You said you sneak though Dean's window at night?"

"Yes I do but I shall not tonight if that is what you are asking."

"No I was wondering. Did Gabriel ever sneak though Jo's?"

"Not that I am aware of."

"You sure?"

"Her room is right next to Dean's. He would have to climb the same tree to get into hers and I have never noticed him."

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Why do you ask?" he asked looking at her wondering why she was bringing them up.

"When Jo started hanging with us I thought it was weird especially since they were like bffs but once we became close she told me she didn't want anything to do with him. She said he was someone she had to avoid because it would be a waste of time."

"That makes no sense."

"That's what I thought, but then I noticed this angel necklace she wears all the time and I asked her about it."

"Gabriel gave her that necklace." He said going back over what Gabriel had told him about Jo avoiding him.

"I know that's what she told me. So I asked her why she does she still wear it if she wants nothing to do with him."

"What did she say?" he asked feeling a little wary of Jo.

"Something about she likes the necklace but not him, but I didn't buy it. So to make a long story short after a few more conversations of road blocks finally she told me her parents said she wasn't allowed to see Gabriel because the neighbor saw him sneaking into her room one night by way of tree."

Castiel eyes popped out of his head. Jo's behavior finally made since. Why she unexpectedly stopped talking to Gabriel and him. Why she was so angry at Dean. She was covering for him and Dean. Suddenly he felt overcome with guilt. He had been so mean to her the last time they really talked. He called her so many hurtful names and she still held on to their secret. She sacrificed her happiness so they could sneak around. Castiel had found a new found respect for. He had to talk to her, apologize, set things right.

Castiel then found himself thinking of Gabriel and Dean. Did Dean know this whole time? Why hadn't he said anything? Should he confront him on it and how was he going to cover it up. How was he going to tell Gabriel? Should he even tell him? Gabriel still had feelings for her but he had a girlfriend now and was happy. There also was the fact her parents still wouldn't let them be together unless someone came clean. If Dean knew then how would it affect Dean and Gabriel relationship? They might bust on each other a lot but they were still good friends at the end of the day. He felt his world start to spin again. What was he to do now? How was he going to fix everything

* * *

hope you enjoyed.

happy summer


	29. Chapter 29

Dean walked into Castiel's room to find him sitting Indian style surrounded by a bunch of booklets. Castiel sat there staring at each one intensely like he was contemplating the meaning of life.

"Hey Cas." Dean said as he slid him selfish behind Castiel wrapping his hands around his waist.

"Hello Dean." He said picking up a booklet

"What's this" Dean asked after kissing him on the cheek.

"It's a booklet Dean, see" he said holding it up so Dean could get a better look at it. Dean read the words across the front. He was shocked when he saw "New York University" written across the front.

"College Cas. You're looking at colleges already" he asked dumb founded.

"Yes I am. Junior Year is half way through so I figured I get a head start researching where to go."

"You wanna go to NYU" Dean asked a bit disappointed as he rested his head on the back of Castiel's shoulder.

"I'm keeping my options open. I do not want to go to a local school like Balthazar and Gabriel."

"I still can't believe Gabriel go into college." Dean said giving Castiel a small kiss on his shoulder.  
"I am not surprised. Gabriel was always a good student. It is part of the deal we made with my father."

"I know about the deal Cas."

"So where do you want to go to college?" Castiel asked picking up a booklet for Northwestern University.

"Anywhere you go" Dean said. Castiel froze for a moment. He had to make sure he heard Dean right. He turned his body around to so he was face to face with him. Castiel sat on his heels looking into Dean's eyes.

"I told you about looking at me like that." Dean said sitting back against the head board.

"Did I hear you right Dean? You want to go to college with me?" he said feeling giddy inside.

"Yeah you are my best friend and part time lover. Why wouldn't I want to follow you." He said giving a half smile.

"What about Bella?" Castiel couldn't help but ask. Dean opened his mouth to say something but closed it before he could speak. He sat there for a moment trying to figure out how to word his answer. Castiel took his silence as him trying to make up an excuse for the three of them to be at the same school.

"Cas we broke up" Deans said holding his hands. Castiel looked unfazed on the outside but on the inside there was a parade going on inside his head.

"Really" Castiel said trying to fight the urge to do a back flip.

"Yeah she did, crazy right. I mean what's going on with the chicks in our lives. Meg dumps you. I break up with Bella." Dean said rubbing the back of his neck.

"So is there a chance for you two to get back together." Castiel asked looking away. Dean linked his fingers with Castiel's as he scooted up to him. He looked Castiel in eye's and said.

"Never." Castiel kissed him with so much emotion. He felt like he wanted to cry. Dean and Bella had broken up and now Dean was closer to loving him .He could care less the reason why they broke up, all that matter's was that they broke up. Life was starting to get good. Now all he had to do was find a way to fix Jo and Gabriel's relationship and everything would be fine.


	30. Chapter 30

_3 weeks later_

Castiel had never been happier. He finally had Dean to himself. They had spent every day together since Bella was now out of the picture. She even stopped having lunch with them. He kind of felt bad since he didn't think she had any other friends but every time he looked at Dean and realized he was all his he would put her out of his mind.

Castiel had been in a great mood all day. Him and Dean had planned to spend the whole weekend together uninterrupted. Ellen and Bobby went on one of their hunting trip and gave Dean the weekend off from work. He spent the entire day fantasying about all the things they could do to each other. Dean had skipped class after lunch. He told Castiel to meet him at his house later on that day. Castiel couldn't get out of school fast enough when the final bell rang. When he left school he drove straight home to get his overnight bag he packed the night before and raced over to Dean's house. Castiel drove so fast he swore he got a speeding ticket when he went through a red light but he didn't care if the traffic camera caught him or not. He'd deal with it later.

"Cas I don't think you should go up there" Jo said blocking his way up the stairs.

"Why? Are your parents still home?" he asked looking around.

"No" she said trying to redirect him to the couch.

"Maybe we should sit down and wait for Dean to come downstairs." She said pushing him into the living room.

"We?" Castiel said confused. Tension between him and Jo had decreased but they still weren't friends again.

"Yeah" she said acting weird

"Why Jo?" He asked looking at her. Jo searched her mind for an excuse but she couldn't come up with an excuse. "Does Dean have somebody up there? Is Bella here?" he asked feeling his chest tighten.

"Cas calm down." She said noticing he was getting upset.

"Why is she up there?" he growled

"I think you misunderstand." She said trying to get him to sit down. She was going to slap Dean for having her play decoy if Castiel showed up early.

"Then why don't you tell me. You think I can't tell when you are covering for him. You do it all the time." He said looking down at her.

"Just sit down and wait for Dean. He will explain when he comes down." She said pointing to the couch.

"He's going to cancel. Isn't he" Castiel said as his disappointment grew.

"Why would I do that?" Dean said appearing in the room.

"Dean." Castiel said looking at him standing a few feet away from him.

"You should have more faith in me." Dean said walking up to him.

"I'm sorry. I started to think the worse since Jo was acting like a decoy."

"You were early and I wasn't quiet ready for you yet." He said kissing him

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I get it. I have disappointed you in the past." Dean said holding his face.  
"Let's forget about the past." Castiel said noticing something in Dean's hands. "What's that?" he asked pointing to it. Dean held it up and smiled.

"Its ear plugs"

"Why do you have ear plugs? Do I snore or something?" Castiel asked tilting his head.

"It's for me." Jo said who still standing there watching them.

"Why do you require ear plugs?" Castiel asked

"So I can sleep tonight." She said taking them from Dean and disappearing into the kitchen.

Dean took Castiel's hands in his and lead him up the stairs. Once they were in front of Dean's door they stopped. He asked Castiel to close his eyes before they went in. Once Dean made sure he couldn't see a thing he lead him inside the room. Once Castiel opened his eyes he was shocked. White and blue candles were lit everywhere. Rose petals lay thrown across the bed, chocolate covered strawberries arranged in a circle on a silver plate sat on Dean's desk. A bottle of whisky sat next to the strawberries with two glasses on each side of the bottle. Castiel felt his whole body tingle.

"You did all of this for me?" Castiel asked overcome with love and joy.

"Yes I did." Dean said standing behind him He wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist. Dean rested his head on his shoulders.

"This is such a chick flick moment Dean." Castiel said loving the way Dean felt wrapped around his body.

"I know but for you I don't care." Dean said kissing him on the back of his neck. "Why don't you have a seat on the bed? Castiel felt his mind switch to auto pilot as he walked to the bed to sit on the edge. He made sure not to sit on any of the petals. Dean pulled the chair from his desk to sit in front of him. Castiel started to say something once Dean sat but he noticed a gift box in his hand.

"Here" Dean said feeling a little cheesy giving it to him

"What is it?" Castiel asked taking it in his hands.

"Open it" Dean said staring at the rectangle black velvet box. Castiels eye sparkled when he laid eyes on the silver headed watch with a black leather band.

"Wow this is such a beautiful watch Dean." Castiel said smiling

"Read the back." Dean said smiling back. Castiel heart melted when saw the words engraved on the back.

"Don't Ever Change." Castiel read out loud.

"Exactly pleased don't ever change." Castiel grabbed the back of Dean's head and kissed him with so much passion. He proceeded to pull Dean on top of him when Deans stopped him.

"Wait there is something I got to say." Dean said trying to keep his big brain working. "I want you know if you didn't it's just me and you. I'm with you and only you no more Bella. I Promise." Dean said holding his hand up to give a scouts honor.

"Good….Now no more talking." Castiel said as he pulled Dean on top of him. As their lips touched, hands began to roam. Castiel hands made their way down the side of Dean's body to rest on his buttocks. Dean hands were behind Castiels head as Castiel flipped them over to put him on top. Castiel lips moved from Dean's mouth to the side of his neck. He carefully traced every part of Dean's skin making sure to pay extra attention to the spots he knew he liked. Castiel worked his way over to Dean's ear. "Tonight I'm going to take good care of you." Castiel said in a low whisper before licked his ear bud.

Dean let out a soft moan as his groin began to ache. Castiel slowly undressed them. He had Dean lying on his back in his birthday suit spread eagle. Castiel stopped and took a mental picture of Dean spared out over the bed. Castiel slowing started planting small kisses all over his body. Inch by inch he worked his way down leaving a glistening trail of salvia. Dean felt his blood boil with each kiss and lick.

Castiel stooped once he got to Dean's erected member. He blew warm air over the tip causing chills to race threw Dean's body. Castiel gripped Dean's thighs pushing them all the way back. He blew into Dean's hole causing him to shift. Castiel slowly darted his tongue deep inside of him. Dean starting moaning loudly as he felt Castiel's tongue go in and out. He had never experience anything like this before. He felt a raw pleasure take over his body as he began to squirm.

"CAssssss" Dean moan as he felt the kitten like tongue slide out and up to his balls. "Pleaseee" he begged as Castiel swallowed him whole. Castiel bobbed his head up and down sucked as hard as he could. Dean felt like he was about to explode. Castiel knew the telltale signs of Dean cuming so he stopped. "Oh no you don't." Castiel said beforeplacing his body on top of him and capturing his lips. The tongues wrestled as Dean thrust his hips upward telling Castiel he needed more.

Castiel reached over to Dean's night stand to where he knew he stashed his lube. He took it out and poured a generous amount on his hand. He went to work prepping Dean and making sure he was slicked up. Castiel slowly entered Dean knowing that it would drive him crazy. Once he was all the way in he hit Dean's sweet spot causing him to moan so loud he swore Jo could hear him downstairs.

"Oh God." Dean said as he felt Castiel pull out and slam back in ever so gentle. They laid on top of each other rocking back and forth looking into each other's eyes. It was the first time the ever made love like this. It felt so good and pure. Muffled moans and the sound of kissing was all that was heard as they became undo. Soon both reached their climax together calling out each other's name.

_The Next Morning_

Dean woke up early the following morning. When he looked at the clock next to his bed it read a 9:15. He looked over to Castiel who was still sleeping. He laid on his stomach cradling a pillow. His lips stuck out in a small pout. Dean caught himself watching him sleep. He sat up smiling to himself. He couldn't help but think how delicious and sexy he looked sleeping. Dean wanted to wake Castiel up and ask for another round but he thought maybe he should wake him up with breakfast in bed.

Dean crept out of his bedroom and made his way down the backstairs. He walked into to kitchen to see Jo dancing around in a fluffy pink bathroom to Katy Perry's Teenage Dream. He laughed as he watched her sing off key into a spoon.

"Good Morning Joanna." Dean said as he turned the radio down.

"Oh my god!" she jumped holding her chest

"Damn girl you got some moves." He said smiling

"Call me Joanna again and you might not make it through the weekend." She said as she took two cups out the cabinet to pour coffee.

"Someone is cranky this morning." He said sitting down.

"Not all of us got it on all night." She said pouring them both a cup of coffee and walking over to where he was sitting.

"I take it the ear plugs didn't work." He said taking the cup out of her hand.

"They helped but I still could hear somethings." She said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Sorry about that." He said before taking a sip.

"So I take it Castiel is still asleep"

"Yeah I wore him out." He said rubbing his nails on his shirt.

"Ill" she said sticking her finger in her mouth.

"He still sleep so I think I'll make him breakfast in bed." Dean said getting up to move to the refrigerator.

"How sweet. Can you make some for me?" she asked giving him a small pout.

"Yeah sure." He said as he pulled out the eggs and bacon. As Dean started cooking breakfast Castiel joined him and Jo in the kitchen. The three of them sat there laughing and eating breakfast like old times when there was a knock at the back door.

"Bella." Jo said as she opened the door.

"Hello Jo" she said walking into the kitchen. Castiel and Dean stopped eating mid chew as they looked at her. She stood there feeling uncomfortable playing with her hands. She could barely look Dean in the eye as she spoke.

"Dean may I have a word." She said almost stuttering

"About what." He said dryly.

"I think we should thealk in private." She said looking at him.

"We have nothing to talk about." He said as he took a bite of his toast.  
"I think we do. Can we please go to your room and talk." She begged

"NO. Whatever you have to say you can say in front of everybody." He said crossing his arms.

"You sure about that Dean?" Bella said playing with her hands.

"Will you just spit it out?" He said getting annoyed with her standing there. He could tell Castiel did not like having her there as well.

Bella took a deep breath as she gathered her thoughts. She looked at Jo who was standing behind her, then over to Castiel who was trying to hide his discomfort. She then looked Dean in eye and said "I'm pregnant."

* * *

lol now off to the beach I go for the weekend be back next week.

btw i'm thinking of doing a spin off story focusing on Jo and Gabriel relationship


	31. Chapter 31

_2 Weeks Later_

Castiel sat in the school's library enjoying the silence. He and two other students occupied the large room. He sat on one side of the room while they sat on the other. The library was his new found safe haven. Ever since Bella revealed she was pregnant he had taken residency in the library during lunch. Dean had not spoken to Castiel since that day. Castiel understood Dean might be under stress so he gave him some space. That's when Castiel took to the library. After a week of not speaking to Dean he tried calling him a few times but his calls went unanswered. After his third unanswered call Castiel decided to eat lunch permanently in the library.

"You look like hell." a female voice said. Castiel had his face buried in a book when he heard the familiar voice. He looked up to find Jo standing there with a brown paper bag in one hand and books in the other.

"Hello to you too Jo." He said dryly. Jo said nothing as she sat down across from him. Castiel said nothing he continued to read his book.

"What you reading?" she asked as she unpacked her lunch.

"Double Cross. By James Patterson" he said not looking at her.

"Never heard of it." She said taking a bite of her tuna sandwich. "Is it good?"

"Yes." He said really not in the mood to talk.

"What's it about?" Castiel put his book down in annoyance and looked at her. HE studied her face trying to figure out what she wanted. "Stop looking at me like that. It's a bit creepy." She said opening a bag of chips. "You know I see what Dean means."

Castiel face went pale at the sound of his name. He had mange to go the whole morning without obsessing over him. At that moment he wanted to get up and leave school. He started to get up but his body started to feel weak.

"You don't look so good." She said noticing the dark circles under his eyes. "You been sleeping" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine." He lied. Castiel had been feeling low all week. He barely ate or slept. He spent hours in bed trying to figure out how he let his emotions control him. Castiel went over everything he and Dean had done in the last three years trying to pinpoint the moment he fell in love. He couldn't find anything. He had always been in love with him. Some nights he felt like crying. He kept everything he was feeling inside. His heart often felt tights making it hard for him to breathe. Whenever he did mange to get some sleep he had the same dream. Bella revealing she was pregnant and Dean leaving with her. He then dream of them married with two or three children. In his dream he would always try and talk to Dean but it was like Dean never acknowledged him. He'd spend the rest of his dream screaming his name until he woke up covered in sweat. Gabriel and Meg Both expressed concerns for him but he would blow them.

"Cas you ok?" Jo asked noticing him staring into space.

"I'm fine." He said picking up his book.

"You sure about that." She asked drinking some of her juice

"What is it that you want Jo?" he asked giving up on reading. Castiel knew she was fishing for something but he couldn't figure out exactly why and for whom.

"I just want to know if you are ok." She asked giving him a small smile.

"Why? Did Dean or Meg put you up to this?" he said sitting back on his chair while folding his arms. Jo stopped eating her lunch and leaned forward. She folded both arms on the table and looked at him. The two teens engaged in a staring contest waiting for the other to speak first.

"I can do this all day." He said

"So can I." she said giving a complacent smile.

"So you want to tell me what you want or are we going to sit here and make small talk like there aren't at least three purple elephants in the room." Jo leaned back in her chair. She gazed upon his worn face and felt her heart break a little for him.

"I'm just trying to be a friend." She said locking her eyes with his.

"Why?"

"You've been hiding in here for two weeks, not to mention you look like shit. I'm guessing you haven't talked to anybody about what's going on, not Meg not Gabriel."

"Who asked you to talk to me?"

"No one."

"Then why are you sitting here talking to me."

"I'm trying to be a friend. You look like you could use one." She said shrugging her shoulder.

Castiel looked at her He saw concern and sincerity in her eyes. He could tell she only wanted to help.

"We have barely talked in almost two years." He said leaning on the table and folding his hands.

"I know, but I think it's time we start." Jo said with a sincere smile. Castiel took a pregnancy pause before he spoke again.

"You and I aren't so different."

"How?" she said putting an elbow on the table to lean on her hand.

"Dean has caused us both heartache."

"You do know he is my blood cousin right. I mean his mom and my dad are brother and sister." She said trying to figure out where he was going.  
"I know that Jo. I'm saying he both played a role in our heartache." He said looking down at his hands.

"Castiel what in god's name are you talking about?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"I know that your neighbor saw me come out Dean's window and thought I was Gabriel and was coming from your room." He said feeling guilty.

"What! How? Who told you? Was it Dean?" she asked surprised

"That doesn't matter, all that matters is that I have known for a little bit now and I never got around to apologizing." He said reaching for her hand. Jo smiled as she connected her hand with his.

"You owe me nothing."

"I do too. I have said some pretty messed up things to you and all you were doing was protecting a stupid secret."

"Don't even say that. You had no idea. All you knew was I up and trampled on your brothers feelings and cut ties with you all because of some beef I had with my stupid ass cousin. I never gave an explanation nor did I ever try."

"But all that could have been avoided if I never started sneaking into your house."

"It all could have been avoided if my cousin would have just accepted who he was and came out. Instead he wants to be a coward and deny his feelings and in doing so he not only got himself caught up in some serious shit, but he dragged all of us along even though two of them are ignorant to what has happen." Castiel squeezed her hand and smiled. He missed hanging with her.

"Why aren't you taking his side?"

"I'm tired of his bull shit. I cannot help him this time. He has to figure something out on his own this time. Plus I do not like the fact that whenever he does something it effects all of us and the way he has treated you these last couple weeks makes me want to just go in that lunch room and kick his ass." Castiel chuckled as she acted like she was throwing a punch.

"I was thinking the same thing." He said starting to feel a little better.

"Well then we should kick his ass."

"I doubt you want to get suspended again."

"True." There was a brief silence before Castiel spoke again.

"So what do I do now?" He asked starting to feel lost again.

"Well I suggest we start your rehab."

"Rehab?" he asked tilting his head.

"Yes starting today we start your 12 step program to get you over the asshole that is my cousin."

"You're going to help me get over him."

"Of course silly. He doesn't deserve you." She said folding her arms.

"I do not want to cause trouble between you two."

"You won't. Family or not , what's right is right and what's wrong is wrong. And you Castiel Novak are done letting him break your heart."

"You really want to help me?" He asked

"Isn't that what I just said?" she said with a smile.

"Thank you Jo."

Jo flagged him off and said "Pish that's what friends are for."


	32. Chapter 32

Dean walked into Bella's backyard. He knew today was the day they had to talk about the pressing issue at hand. For two weeks they had spent every day together but they both continued to ignore what was going on. Dean was glad she had not bought it up. He had no idea what they were going to do or how he felt about the subject, but time was running out and they needed to make a decision quick. Every time Dean thought about being a father his mind would wonder to Castiel. He knew he owed him answers but he had no idea what to say to him.

Bella sat on a swing that hung from a tree in the middle of her backyard. She twirled her thumbs as she starred off into space. She loved Dean and often imagined having his children but of all the things she imagined she never pictured being sixteen and pregnant. She never felt so scarred in her life. "Hello Darling." She said smiling as he sat down next to her. Dean kissed her on the cheek as he threw his arm around her. They say there swinging listening to the birds chirp both scared to speak first.

"So are we going to talk about this?" Bella finally said. She wanted to get this conversation over and done with.

"I'm confused Bella." Dean said staring straight ahead.

"I know sweet heart, but we need to decide what to do. I cannot keep this from my parents forever."

Dean looked at her and noticed how beautiful she was. She already had the pregnancy glow he herd his aunt mention before. "I guess the only thing I can do is ask you what you want to do?" he said still not looking at her.

"Dean it's your baby too. I would love to hear what is on you mind." she said grabbing his face forcing him to make eye contact.

"I don't know Bella. I always wanted to be a father. I know I love you but is it the right time. I mean are we even together."

"I love you too and I don't know if we are together. Having a baby is hard. We are only sixteen. Maybe we should take care of it." She said feeling ashamed.

"Bella you know I do not agree with that, but a woman does have a right to choose."

"Dean if we have this baby then that means you have to commit to me one hundred percent. I will be in your life forever. That means-"

"I know what that means Bella. I have been with you one hundred percent. I have thought about a future with you some many times." he said looking into her eyes. He might have had feeling for his best friend but he was still in love with her. Some days he would picture what it would be like to build a life with her.

"Have you really been here one hundred percent?" She asked starting to feel upset.

"Please don't start this." He said pinching the bridge in his nose.

"You did cheat on me Dean. That is the reason we broke up." She said a little loud.

"I told you I have never been with any other girl." He said getting aggravated.

"Please do not lie to me Dean. You had a hickey. I saw it with my own eyes. I know I did not give it to you. Plus you had scratches on your back. I do not do that either." She said tearing up. Dean face went red as he remembered how he got the hickey and scratches. Castiel had asked Dean to ride him cowboy style and things got a little rough. The faster Dean bounced up and down on Castiel the harder his nails dug into Dean's back.

"Dean are you going to just sit there and say nothing now." She said getting up to storm off.

"Hey." He said grabbing her arm.

"What Dean? I can see now you are not prepared to be a father." She said crying. Dean hated when she cried. He stood up and pulled her into his embrace. She buried her head into his chest as she sobbed. Dean rubbed her back as he spoke. "I am sorry if I hurt you. I love you. I am not ready to be a father, but I will be one if you want to have this kid."

Bella pulled away and looked at him. Her were eyes red and puffy. "I always wanted to have children with you and I know this not what we both imagined but I think we can make it."

"So do I." he said looking in her eyes.

"I just need to know whoever you cheated with is out of the picture and that it will never happen again. Please do not deny anything. I am willing to forgive and forget if you just make a commit to me today.

Dean thought about her words. He thought how much it was going to hurt Castiel but Dean could not let it get to him. He was going to be a father and his child came first and that meant having a mother and a father. As much as it pained him he was going to have to let Castiel go.

"Bella, I promise that here and from now on, we are a family. It is only you, me and our child. I love you and promise to do everything in my power to never hurt you."

"Promise." She said hopeful as she wiped her face.

Dean thought of Castiel one last time before pulled her in for a kiss.

"I promise" he said breaking their kiss.

* * *

hehe I know I am horrible. will destiel ever happen idk let's just read and find out


	33. Chapter 33

**an: think of this chapter as a bridge. it is a gateway to the next chapter which sets up some events that will happen in future chapters**

* * *

_One month later_

"Rise and shine Cassie boy" Gabriel yelled as he barged into Castile's room. Castiel groaned the minute Gabriel voice pierced though his head. He rolled over to bury himself under his blanket. All Castiel wanted to do was lay in bed. He hadn't been in the best of moods the last month but today he felt worse.

"Come on Cassie, it's after one. You need to get out of bed." Gabriel said pulling the sheets off his brother.

"Gabriel Leave me alone." Castiel yelled laying there in a pair of boxers and t-shirt.

"Someone is grumpy today." Gabriel said flopping down next to him

"Why are you so cheerful? Do you know what today is?" Castiel said moving away from his brother.

"UMMMM Let's see, it's Tuesday, the second day of spring break." Gabriel said acting like he didn't have a clue what the day was.

"Wrong, you forgot today is the anniversary of our moms death." Castiel said sitting up. Gabriel looked at his little brother. He could see of Castiel pain dancing around in his now dull blue eyes.

"I know Cassie, she was my mother too." He said in a serious tone.

"Then how can you act like it doesn't bother you."

"Don't get me wrong I miss her a lot, but I know she would not want us lying around the house having pity parties."

"She wouldn't."

"No, she would just want us to party and you know that. Every year we do something to celebrate her not morn her, so why don't you really just admit what's bothering you so we can get the day going."

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Oh Come on now. For over a month now you have been sulking, all because of because of Dean."

"I do not know what you are talking about." Castiel said getting out of bed to leave the room.

"OH Come on" Gabriel called out after him, "Admit it Cassie" Gabriel said following him into the living room.

"Gabriel, can you please leave it alone? I just want to honor mom today, I do not want to think about Dean," Castiel said as the doorbell rang. Gabriel went to open the door to find Jo standing there with bags in her hand.

"Jo" Gabriel said stunned

"Gab, Hi." She said nervously

"What are you doing here?" he asked letting her in.

"I know what today is and well I came to hang with you guys today. She said looking at Castiel who was sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, I brought food and movies." She said holding up the bags.

"Well aren't you just lovely." Gabriel said taking the bags. "I'll put them in the kitchen." He said before disappearing.

"SOOO" Jo said sitting down next to Castiel

"So what?" he asked looking at her

"Did you sleep last night and before you think about lying to me the circles under your eyes are darker than they were two days ago." She said wagging her finger.

"Jo why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?" he asked

"Cause I care."

"Well please stop. I am fine." He said getting up.

"NO you're not." She said turning her body to the back of the couch to look at him.

"Does it really matter if I slept or how I am feeling? There is nothing I can do to fix it and neither can you." He said walking away

"Castiel you will get through this." She said calling after him.

"Yeah yeah." He said as he entered his room to get dress.

Just as Castiel left, Gabriel emerged from the kitchen to find Jo sitting alone. He stopped and watched her for a moment. It was the first time he had been alone with her in a long time. Gabriel did not know how to approach the situation. He was still pretty pissed at her, but was glad she was there. Gabriel studied her body to see if anything about her had changed. She was still the same Jo right down to the necklace he had given her for Christmas.

"I see you still have the necklace." Gabriel said regretting his words. Jo touched her necklace and smiled. She had worn it every day since he given it to her. It had become a part of herself she did not want to lose.

"I told you I loved it." She said still holding it. "It's beautiful."

"Like you." He said sitting down. Gabriel wanted to smack himself. Telling her she was beautiful was probably crossing the line

"Thank you" she said letting go of her necklace. They sat there for a while in silence trying to figure out what to say to each other.

"So how's Adam." Gabriel asked getting uncomfortable with the silence.

"OH he's fine….. How's Heather?" she asked feeling awkward and jealous at the same time.

"I thought you guys were friends? Shouldn't you know?"

"Not really, we're more like team mates." She said looking at her shoes. They both started to wish Castiel would come back so they wouldn't feel so uncomfortable when there was a knock at the door. Gabriel recognized the knock right away. It was Dean.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Jo asked when she noticed Gabriel wasn't getting up.

"I don't think I should."

"Why?"

"I don't want to." He said sounding evasive.

"Why?" she pushed.

"Fine I'll get it." He said getting up to answer it. He knew she was going to drag it out if he did not answer it.

"Deano" Gabriel said in a cheerful voice.

"Hey Gab…. JO?" Dean said when she walked up and stood next to Gabriel

"Hey Dean." She said casually

"What are you doing here?" he asked confused

"I could ask you the same thing." She said folding her arms.

"I came to see Cas." He said noticing they were blocking the entrance

"Why?" Gabriel asked going into protective big brother mood. Dean rolled his eyes but understood why Gabriel mood had suddenly changed.

"Look Cas and I may not be on the best terms right now but he is still my friend." Dean said trying to look into the apartment to see if he was there.

"He's not here." Gabriel said

"Then why is his car parked outside." Dean said pointing his thumb.

"Look Dean buddy we are friends, but I do not think Castiel wants you here right now and he is my baby brother so I have to do what's best for him."

"I can speak for myself Gabriel." Castiel said appearing out of nowhere.

"Cas" Dean said pushing pass Jo and Gabriel. Dean felt his whole body tingle when he laid eyes on him. He missed him a lot over the past month and wanted to kiss him but knew he couldn't.

"What are you doing here?" Castiel said trying to keep the rage that was boiling down.

"I came to see you." Dean said feeling the air around him go cold.

"Why? Shouldn't you be with your pregnant girlfriend?" He said folding his arms.

"Don't be like that. We are still friends, I still care about you. I know what today is and ever since we met I have always spent today with you and I am not about to forget tradition." Castiel studied Dean for a while. So many emotions ran threw him. Part of him was happy to see him and loved he had thought of him, but the other part of him wanted to kick his ass.

"Cas, man say something." Dean begged.

"I think you should go." Castiel said in an emotionless voice.

"What? Why?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Dean, I do not want you here so please go." He said pointing towards the door.

"I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to talk to me at all today but I am not leaving you." Dean said trying to stand his ground.

"Fine!" Castiel growled "If you do not wish to leave then I will leave." He said storming past everybody and out the front door.

"Cas wait!" Dean yelled running after him.

Jo and Gabriel had been standing to the side watching the whole time. When Dean ran after Castiel she tried to follow but Gabriel grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What are you doing?" she said snatching away

"Stopping you." He said standing in front of the door.

"Why? We should go after Castiel?"

"No we don't. he will be back, plus I think he and Dean should talk."

"I think that will only make it worse." She said trying to get around him.

"No I think there are something's Cassie needs to get off his chest and we would only interrupt, trust me on this." He said while holding his hands up to block her. Jo bit her lip and weighed what Gabriel had said, she knew he was right and not matter how much they tried Castiel would not feel better unless the source of his pain was confronted.

"Fine" she said walking over to the couch to sit down. "Your right. What should we do now?" Gabriel walked over and sat down next to her. "Maybe you and I should talk about a few things while we wait."

* * *

**so what did you think?**

**will dean catch up with Cas?**

**if he does what will happen?**

**and what are Gabriel and Jo going to talk about?**

**ummmmmmmmmm well stay tuned **


	34. Chapter 34

"What do we have to talk about?" Jo asked as she felt Gabriel's breath on her face. The two sat there on the couch face to face. Each of them not wanting to speak first. Gabriel studied her face resisting the urge to brush a lose stride of hair out her face. All he wanted to do was to kiss her. Jo sat there counting the seconds of silence. While she counted she thought of the trouble she would get into for being in Gabriel presence

"All I want to do is kiss you." Gabriel declared. He was sick of the silence. His mother had always taught him to say what he feels and today of all days he decided to follow her advice. Jo shifted her body. She moved a few inches back as she tried to catch her breath.

"I want a shot of whatever you got." She said hoping it would help.

"Whatever you'd like." Gabriel said as he got up to fix him and Jo a glass of whiskey. Jo chugged her drink down as soon as he handed it to her. Once she finished her drink she got up to leave.

"Why are you leaving?" Gabriel asked as she went for the door knob. Jo stood there with her back towards him. She started to say something but Gabriel spoke first.

"You and Dean are so much alike…..I mean I tell you I want to kiss you and you run off. All I want to know is why? Why can't you be in the same room as me? I have done nothing to you. I mean sure I can be immature among other things, but when it comes to you I have been nothing but upfront. I have been honest….. Joanna I think of you all the time. I think of your smile. I think of the way you walk the way you talk. Hell I even think of the way you always tell people what you think what's good for them. You are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever laid eyes on. I mean …"

"Gabriel please?" Jo interrupted as she kept her back towards him. All she wanted him to do was to stop talking. The more he talked the more she felt herself as a whole grow weak.

"Please what? Please stop talking to you. Please stop telling you how I feel. Please stop chasing after you. I don't know what I did to you but all you have to do is tell me why and I promise you I will leave you alone for good Jo. I can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop wondering where my only best friend besides Cassie went. All I want to do is make since of what happen." He said as his voice cracked.

Jo stood there listening to his words. She kept her back turned as he spoke. All she wanted for him to shut up and she knew what she had to do to get him to stop talking. Jo turned and looked at him. Jo could see all the love and hurt in his eyes. Instead of giving him an answer like he deserved she walked over to him in a brisk pace and kissed him hard. Gabriel broke away from the kiss and looked at her.  
"Jo" he said trying to catch his breath.

"Stop talking" she said kissing him again. Gabriel wanted to say something but he let his hormones take over. He lifted her up bridal style and carries her to his bedroom. Gabriel placed her down gently as he climbed on top of her. "Are you sure?" He ask looking into her eyes.

"Please" was the last words she said before she kissed him.

_Meanwhile_

Dean chased after Castiel after he left the apartment all the way to the cemetery where his mom was buried. Dean watched as Castiel sat on his mom's grave with his head down. An hour had passed before Dean decided to approach him.

"Cas" Dean said cautious. Castiel said nothing. He continued to sit there with his knee to his chest staring at his mother's head stone. They sat there for another twenty minutes before Castiel spoke.

"Why are you here?" he asked avoiding looking at Dean. Dean was surprised at the question.

"I…I already told you." He said sitting next to him.

"Right you don't want to leave me alone…but yet you have said nothing to me in over a month but now you care." He said with a chuckled

"I have always cared" Deans said with a dry throat.

"That's why you haven't given me an explanation or some much as a hi"

"I have been busy" he said feeling bad.

"I bet you have." Castiel said looking at him. "Too busy to call or send a text or even talk to me at lunch"

"You haven't eaten lunch with me." Dean said looking at the head stone.

"Sure." Castiel said looking away. Castiel stared at his mother's grave. He started to remember everything about her. He remembered the way she use to sing, the way she use to make him and his brothers watch Days of Our Lives with her, he even remembered the way she cooked. Once he thought of her scent he began to cry. Dean noticed it out the corner of his eyes. He said nothing as he wrapped his arm around Castiel. Seeing Castiel sad made him sad. He pulled his friend into his chest as he sobbed like a baby into his shirt. Dean held him while he cried. He gently brushed his hands though his hair as he laid a gentle kiss on the top of his head. When Castiel felt the kiss he roughly pushed Dean away.

"Don't touch me" Castiel said as he stood up in an angry tone

"I'm sorry." Dean said as he stood up. Both boys stood toe to toe, gazing into each other eyes

"What are you sorry for?" Castiel asked. Dean started to say something when his phone rang. Dean took it out of his front pocket to read Bella's name across the screen.

"Hello" He said as Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Dean" she cried. "I'm bleeding"

"What!" he said getting nervous.

"I do not know what happen. I went to the bathroom and there was blood."

"Where are you?" he asked concern

"I'm on my way to the hospital with my cousin."

"Okay good, I'll meet you there"

"OK please hurry" she said crying

"I will, don't worry. I love you" he said before hanging up. Once he hung up the phone he turned around to look for Castiel but he could not find him. He debated on looking for him but knew he should get to Bella's side as fast as he could.

* * *

ok i know this isn't that good but i forcing myself, but i promise it will get better


	35. Chapter 35

_June_

Dean stood starring at the door of Castiel's apartment. He had been there for twenty minutes. He had no idea why he was there. He hadn't spoken to him since the day at the graveyard. Dean wanted to speak to him but he did not know what he would say. He knew he owed him answers and it was time he gave them but he was at a loss of what to say. Things with Bella had finally slowed down. She had a miscarriage and became depressed. Dean spent most of his time being a shoulder for her to lean on. He himself felt sad about it but he was also relieved. Maybe it was a sign for him and Castiel to be together.

Dean looked at the white door and raised his hand to knock. He waited a few minutes before Gabriel answered the door.

"Deano" Gabriel said smiling

"Hey man." Dean said before Gabriel pulled his arm back and punched him. Dean flew back upon in pact. Once he found his balance he held his nose as he felt blood pouring out.

"What the Hell man. IS this because I didn't come to your graduation." He said holding his head back.

"Aww man is it bleeding" Gabriel said looking at it. "Come on in so I can get you some ice and a towel." Dean carefully walked past Gabriel. As they made their way into the kitchen Dean kept his mouth shut.

"Here you go." Gabriel said handing him some paper towels. Dean sat on a stool connected to the island in the kitchen.

"So what's up man?" Gabriel said sitting across with a snickers in his hands. Dean looked at Gabriel as he peeled away the wrapper. He couldn't believe Gabriel was just sitting there like nothing had just happen.

"Seriously, you cold clock me and you want to know what's up" Dean said holding the towel on his.

"Yeah I mean we haven't really talked in a few days" he said taking a bite of his candy.

"Why did you punch me?" Dean asked getting annoyed

"You certainly are a grumpy Gus today."

"Well you did kind of hit me and my nose is bleeding."

"Yeah well you kind of deserved it. You kind of been a selfish jerk."

"Selfish jerk seriously how?" he asked offended

"Well for starters I know why Jo has been avoiding me." He said finishing his candy

"She told you?" Dean asked shocked

"NO Cassie did." Gabriel said while he was getting two sodas from the refrigerator.

"How did he know?"

"Don't really know but he told me what happen and I have to say I was not happy to hear that. I mean you both could and should have told me."

"Would you have stayed away from Jo if she did tell you?"

"Of course not."

"And you would have gotten her shipped off to god knows where." Dean said putting the towel down.

"Well maybe if you'd just come out the closet then that all could have been avoided. I mean come on."

"Come out the closet. I do not need to come out of nothing. I have a girlfriend."

"Right and you love her blah blah blah. Please do not give that bull I do not want to hit you again." Gabriel said before taking a sip of his soda.

"I could take you" Dean said indignant

"You sure about that? I am a lot stronger then I look and you know that, plus like I said before you deserve it."

"Right cause of Jo rejecting you"

"That and the way you have treated my little brother."

"I thought you were staying out of it."

"I have but now I think it's time we exchange words about him. I should have given you the you hurt him and die speech but I didn't think you need it. I figured you two be out and proud by now but I clearly over estimated you."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Exactly how it sounds. You have dragged him through the mud and I honestly do not like it. All because you can't own up to who you are. I mean have you forgotten the time we live in. People are more accepting these days plus anybody who has spent more than five minutes with you two would not be surprised."

"He is in the closet too" Dean said defensive

"Only because of you. Cassie would be out if you didn't want to hide yourself."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You two spend so much time together and if people knew he was then some people might think you are two. So again he is doing it all to please your selfish ass."

"I know I have been a jerk but that's why I'm here. I want to say I'm sorry. Try to rebuild with him." Dean said with his head down.

"Right" Gabriel said rolling his eyes. "You want to reconnect with him because your girlfriend has left for the summer and you need to find a way to get your rocks off while she's gone."

"No it's not like that" Dean said raising his voice and head.

"Then what is it. Look I get it you had pressing responsibility's over the past few months, but that does not excuse you from having one conversation with him. You owed him that much."

"I know and that's why I am here. He means a lot to me."

"Do you love him?" Gabriel asked in a too serious tone. Dean felt his body tense at the question. HE did not know how to answer it.

"Gabriel look Cas and I-"

"Save it" Gabriel said holding up his hand. "It's too late anyways"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked feeling a pit form in his stomach.

"He's gone Dean."

"What do you mean gone?" Dean asked feeling his chest tighten

"He left with my father this morning."

"He did what?"

"He went to North Carolina with my father."

"For how long?" Dean asked anxious.

"The summer maybe even longer."

"He'll come back right. I need to talk to him." Dean asked hoping it wasn't the end for them two.

"I don't know Deano. Maybe you should have said something to him sooner cause now it's too little too late."

"You're lying. You just don't want me to talk to him" Dean yelled standing up.

"Sorry wish I was but Castiel is gone."

**To Be Continued **

* * *

**Oh no Castiel has gone away. What will happen now? Stay tuned.**

**and fair warning the next two chapters are going to be about Castiel Dean won't really be around for them.**


	36. Chapter 36

_August_

"So you finally decided to call." Jo said excited though the phone.

"I'm sorry I been out of touch but I have been thinking about something's" Castiel said though the phone

"It's ok I forgive you as long as the next thing out of your mouth is your coming home soon". Castiel took a pregnant pause before he answered. "Cas?" Jo said listening to the silence though the phone.

"Is Gabriel there with you?" he asked

"Yes, how did you know I was with him?" She asked looking at Gabriel, who had been trying to grab the phone out of her hand the whole time.

"Put me on speaker." He demanded ignoring her question. Jo quickly put the phone on speaker and told him they were both listening.

"What is it little brother." Gabriel asked concerned Castiel took a pregnancy pause before he answered. "I do not think I will be returning to Lawrence."

"What" they yelled together.

"Whyyy" Gabriel whined "Yeah why Cassie." Jo added

"I do not think Lawrence is the right place for me anymore."

"What happen to you just going there to clear your head?" Gabriel said getting suspicious

"I think that it's better for me here." Castiel said hoping not to drag out the conversation.

"I call bull" Jo said getting the same vibe as Gabriel

"I do not understand" Castiel said actually understanding what she ment.

"What's his name?" Gabriel asked

"How do you know it's a he maybe it's a girl?" Jo defended

"I bet it's a guy?" Gabriel said looking at her

"OH yeah care to make it interesting."

"Sure can" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"OK if I'm right you pay for dinner and if you're right then I pay, deal" she asked holding out her hand.

"And winner picks the resturant?" Gabriel asked eying her hand.

"I'm not going to Friendly's again." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"Why you afraid you're going to lose." He said with an evil grin. Jo eyed him up and down and decided to take her chances.

"Deal" she said holding her hand out to shake his.

"OK then" he said taking her hand.

"Are you guys finished now?" Castiel asked amused

"We sure are Cassie Boy." Gabriel said

"Ok, well you two are right. I did meet someone." He said shyly

"Go on" Jo said sitting on the edge of her seat

"His name is Inias." Castiel said feeling weird about saying his name.

"Ha told you" Gabriel said jumping up to celebrate

"Congrats you win? Now can you sit back down." Jo said in a sarcastic voice.

"Looks like it's Friendly's tonight" Gabriel said sitting back down.

"OH joy" she said rolling her eyes.

"Guys focus" Castiel yelled though the phone.

"OK we're sorry" Jo said "So tell us about him." Gabriel said

"What would you like to know?"

"First tell us how you two meet." Jo said

"OK , well we met….."

**To be continued**

* * *

**I would like to think everybody for the lovely reviews. they were all great.**

**Also I know this chapter is short but I am not done working on the next chapter yet but I wanted to put out a little teaser. let's call it a trailer for what's to come.**

**be back soon.**


	37. Chapter 37

"-look before I tell you guys anything you have to promise not to interrupt or make any smart ass comments at least until I am done" Castiel chastised

"Fine we will be mum" Jo said giving Gabriel a "You better not look"

"OK so it all started back in July…

_July_

Castiel had been at his dad for two weeks and he was starting to go crazy. He knew nobody other than his father, his father's girlfriend Amelia and her daughter Claire. The town was small and didn't seem to have anything going for itself. Most of people talked with an accent and cooked food that would give him a heart attack by the time he was forty. Castiel wanted to scream just drown out the thoughts in his head. He started to think coming there was a mistake until Claire who was a year younger than him invited him to hang out with her and her friends at a local Burger joint. He met about five of her closest friends. By the time introductions was over he had forgotten everybody's name. They all seem friendly and welcoming except this one dark hair boy who just stared at hm. Castiel thought it was odd the way he would watch him out the corner of his eyes when he thought Castiel was not looking. Other than that it was a pleasant night.

One night when his father was out with Amelia and Claire was nowhere to be found Castiel found himself walking to the same burger place for something to eat. He seated himself in the back of the restaurant so he could watch the locals interact. The waitress had just taken his drink order when Claire's dark hair friend walked over and sat in his booth. Castiel thought it was odd how he just sat there like they were friends. He had barely spoken to him the other night.

"Something wrong with the other seats?" Castiel asked. He wasn't really in the mood to talk. He just wanted to get something to eat, before he went home to watch reality TV before he fell asleep.

"No" he said folding his arms on the table.

"So why are you sitting here then." Castiel asked already annoyed

"You looked like you could use company." He said as he shrugged his shoulders before he flagged the waitress down. After the boy order his usual and Castiel order whatever this mystery guy was having they went back to staring at each other.

"Your eyes are so blue." He said starring deep into them. Castiel face started to burn ten shades of red.

"Thank you" Castiel said in a low whisper.

"Soo how do you like it here in town?" He boy asked giving a shy smile

"I don't like. It's quiet and country." Castiel said with a stone face.

"Hey now I grew up here, watch what you say." He joked while pointing at Castiel.

"I stand by what I said." Castiel deadpan

"Is that so? Where are you from?" He asked folding his arms

"Kansas" Castiel said a little embarrassed. The dark hair boy burst into laughter. "What is so funny?" Castiel asked titling his head.

"You say this town is country but you are from Kansas, I've seen the Wizard of Oz and you cannot talk." He said still chuckling

"You cannot compare a movie as old as such to my hometown." Castiel said offended

"Geez calm down, I was only kidding."

"I'm sorry." Castiel said embarrassed.

"It's cool. I'm Inias" he said holding his hand out.

"Castiel" he said shaking his hand.

"OH I remember" he said smiling. Castiel notice the hand shake lingered a little longer then he was use to. "So Cas," he said pulling back his hand and giving a flirty smile "What brings you here to my little country town?" Castiel body stiffen when he heard the nickname Dean had given him all the years ago. Since Inias had sat down across from him he had not given Dean a thought, but sadly he was now front in center in his mind.

"Something wrong?" Inias asked noticing Castiel body language change.

"Please do not call me Cas. Call me Castiel." He said trying to change his mood.

"Ok Castiel it is then. So I repeat myself, what brings you to town.?"

"I came to visit my father. Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why are you sitting here talking to me? I mean we met the other night and you barely spoke. I did not learn your name until today. Did Claire ask you to do this?" he said motion his hands between them.

"No." he laughed "Why would you think that?"

"I already told you." Castiel said as the waitress put two burgers and two plates out chili- cheese fries down in front of them.

"OH yum. I love the fries here" Inias said ready to dig in.

"So are you going to answer my question?"

"Sorry, just when food is around I get distracted, but would you believe I was nervous around you. I mean I found you very attractive and wanted to talk to but I was afraid of you turning me down." He said before putting a fork full if food in his mouth.

"Really." Castiel said feeling a little excited. It had been months since he felt anything related to joy.

"Yeah" he said with a mouth full of food. I only came over here because I saw you checking out some guy's ass. I figured I might as well go for it." He said with a mouthful of food.

"Well I'm flattered."

"You better be. Do you see me?" he joked as he motion his hands up and down his body. Both of them let out a small laugh before they smiled and look at each other. When Castiel look into Inias eyes he saw hope. Hope that he might be able to find happiness again. He thought maybe his summer there would not be so bad after all.

After two hours of eating and getting to know each other, Inias insisted on paying the bill. Once things were settled, he walked Castiel home.

"You know I had a nice time." Castiel said standing in front of his door.

"I know it was an awesome first date." Inias said moving closer to Castiel.

"This was a date." He said titling his head,

"Hell yeah man. You think I pay for everybody that is new in town. Pleaseee." He said looking up into Castiel's eyes. It was the first time the noticed the height difference. Castiel had a good four inches on him.

"Then perhaps for our second I should treat." Castiel said looking down at him.

"There's going to be a second?" Inias asked playfully.

"Only if you are a good kisser." Castiel teased

"Oh I'm good. You can ask anybody." He said while he laced his fingers with Castiel's.

"I rather find out for myself." Castiel said as he grabbed Inias face and pulled him in for a slow sensual kiss.

"OMG" Gabriel said as he interrupted Castiels story.

"OMG really" Jo said looking at him. "What are you a cheerleader?"

"No my darling, that would be you."

"Seriously you have been around Heather too long." JO said in a voice unlined with jealously

"Now who's-

"Hey you two promised not to interrupt." Castiel said cutting him off.

"Yeah we did but we don't want to hear about kissing some dude. You were about to give us a play by play. I love you bro but yeah something's I do not want to know." Gabriel said

"I guess you are right" Castiel said

"So did you like the kiss?" Jo asked curious

"I did but-"Castiel hesitated

"But what?" Jo asked

"It didn't feel the same as when I kiss Dean." Castiel said feeling bad

"Of course not, they are two different people. You should know this by now and by the way, we are not talking about him. We are talking about your new boy toy." Gabriel said

"You are right Gabriel." Castiel said as he wondered what Dean was doing.

"OK so I'm guessing you two went on a second date." Jo said

"Yes and a third but it wasn't until the fourth date I started to really feel something for him" Castiel said

"What do you mean" Asked Jo. Castiel took a deep breathe to clear Dean from his mind before he spoke. "OK so here's what happen….

**To be continued**

* * *

OK I hope you enjoyed.

reviews would be nice.


	38. Chapter 38

"What do you mean" Asked Jo. Castiel took a deep breathe to clear Dean from his mind before he spoke. "OK so here's what happen.

Castiel had been spending the last two weeks with Inias. For the first time in a long time things felt easy especially when he was with him. There was drama, no sneaking around, no one constantly telling him lies. It was just pure and exciting. They'd spend most of their days together and at they would sit on the phone and talk until they fell asleep. Castiel couldn't help but think that their relationship was supposed to be how a relationship was supposed to be. It was just easy with him.

One hot day Inias invited Castiel over to his house. He had an in ground pool and invited him to go swimming. Castiel loved the idea since he had not been swimming all year. He thought back to the last time he went swimming and it made his heart dropped it was the previous summer when him and Dean went skinny dippy in a lake. Castiel caught himself about to cry when he felt his body fall into the pool. When he came up for air he Inias grabbed him by the waste and dunked him under the water again.

"Hey" Castiel shouted trying to move away from him

"OH what are you scared" Inias said looking around the pool for Castiel. Sudden he felt his body lift out the water and be thrown towards the deep end.

"Hey no fair." He said coming up.

"You started it." Castiel said sitting on the side of the pool. Inias swam up to Castiel and position himself between Castiel's legs while lying his head on his lap.

"So where are your parents?" Castiel asked noticing how close his face was to his crotch.

"At work" he said looking up at him.

"Will they be home soon?" Castiel asked shifting.

"No" Inias said as he made his way out the pool and into the back door. "You coming" he yelled before stepping into the kitchen.

When Castiel walked into the kitchen Inias was making sandwiches for the two of them.

"So Castiel, I was thinking." He said as he spread mustard on the bread. "Remember my friend Dave." He asked looking at him, Castiel remembered Claire introduced him to a Dave but he could not remember what he looked like. Castiel played it safe and nodded his head to signal for him to keep talking. "He's having a pool party at his house this week. I was wondering if you like to be my date." He asked nervously.

"You want to introduce me to your friends. Like take me around other people." Castiel asked shocked and confused. Inias looked at him with bewilderment. "Yeah I mean we are kind of dating. Don't you think I should introduce me to your friends?"

"Won't Claire be there?"

"Yeah and what she doesn't know about you or something?" he asked cutting the sandwiches in half. Castiel shook his head no while still surprised he was having this conversation. Dean would never take him around other people as his date.

"Hey I'm sorry man. I should have asked. I just assumed. It was stupid on me." Castiel walked around to the other side of the island. He pressed his body against Inias as he wrapped his hands around his waist.

"Don't apologize. I do not care if she knows. I am not ashamed of who I am. I am just surprised you are out and open."

"You're not out back home?" he asked while spinning around to face Castiel.

"Not really, but I rather not get into why." Castiel said still holding him.

"So are saying you will be my date?" he asked wrapping his arms around Castiel neck.

"Yes" Castiel said kissing him.

"It sucks you have to leave at the end of the summer. I really like kiss those soft pink lips of yours" Inias said after breaking the kiss.

"I don't have to go back. I came here to see if I would like to live here." Castiel said smiling at him.

"OH you shouldn't say things like that. It gets me hot and bothered." He said grinding against him. Castiel groaned at the pleasure. It sent shock waves through his body.

"Don't start nothing you can't finish." Castiel growled into his ear. Inias shivered at the sound of Castiel breath on his ear. He intensely felt all the blood rush to his groin.

"Oh don't worry" Inias said before he dropped down to his knees

"CASTIEL!" Gabriel yelled cutting his brother off again

"What?" he groaned

"We do not want to hear about your perverted adventures as some guys bottom." Gabriel said trying not to gag.

"I do not bottom Gabriel" Castiel said in a serious tone

"Seriously like not ever." Gabriel asked surprised

"No not ever"

"Not even with Dean."

"No." Castiel asked confused on why he was bringing him up.

"Oh my god, wait until I talk to him. It was just that one day my ass. Oh I can't wait." Gabriel said clapping his hands with an evil grin

"Gabriel you're getting off topic" Jo chimed in.

"Right, sorry Cassie. So you slept with him."

"Yes"

"How was it?" Jo asked

"It was good." Castiel said again feeling a pulling in his stomach.

"So having sex with him made you like him more?" Gabriel asked confused.

"No it was the fact he would want to be seen in public with me. Introduce me as someone he is dating. I mean he isn't afraid to kiss me or hold my hand in public. He is a really nice guy and his friends are really cool too. I get along with everyone. The school doesn't sound that bad, plus Claire said she could get me a job working with her."

Jo and Gabriel listened to him talk about the rest of his time with this boy and his friends. They couldn't believe how happy he sounded. Jo started to think that maybe him moving away was the best thing for him while Gabriel had other thoughts.

"Do you still think about Dean?" Gabriel asked bluntly

"What?" Castiel asked hoping to avoid the subject now.

"You herd me Cassie answer the question. Castiel paused for a moment and thought about it. "Yes" he answered

"Can you see yourself falling for this other guy?" Gabriel asked

"I….II I don't know" Castiel answered feeling guilty.

"Just what I thought." Gabriel said.

"What?" Castiel said

"You know what I am talking about?" Gabriel asked Jo.

"Of course how could I miss it? Damn. I guess I wanted him to be so happy I choose to believe his bull."

"Guys this isn't funny the voice says I am almost of minutes" Castiel yelled into the phone.

"Stop making excused little bro we are going to finish this conversation."

"What conversation. I can tell where this is heading. This is another conversation where you tell how I feel." Castiel said getting angry

"Well if I don't then who will. Cause all I see is you lying to yourself."

"No Gabriel this is me dealing. This is me moving on."

"No this you rebounding."

"I am not" Castiel said getting pissed.

"Sure keep lying to yourself."

"Shut up Gabriel. I called to discuss the possibility of returning home, but after talking with you guys it made me realize how happy I am over here. I have not been this happy in months and you want to tell me it's not real."

"Cas I do not think that is what his saying." Jo said trying to reason with him

"Oh come on Jo. You are right over there with him. yYou two think a like when it comes to stuff like this.

"Cas I_"

"Save it" he interrupted. "I do not care for your opinions anymore. I am staying here so either accept it or not, either way I do not give a damn anymore." Castiel shouted into the phone before he slammed it shut.

He had no idea how the conversation got so heated. How dare they try to say he wasn't over Dean? Sure he still felt something for him but he knew to never go back. Inias might not be a long term thing. He was sure it couldn't turn into more than fun like he hoped to have with Dean. Inias was just what he needed right now. He was going to stick with him for a while.

As Castiel made his way downstairs to the living to leave he saw his father sitting on the couch.

"Dad" Castiel said surprised to see him sitting there with no TV or light on.

"Hey son I been waiting for you."

"Why?" Castiel asked titling his head.

"We have to talk son. Come sit." He said patting the seat next to him. Castiel walked over to his father and sat down. Jimmy took a deep breath before he spoke. He placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder and said "Son I love you, but you can't stay here. You have to go back to Kansas."

* * *

**omg why can't Castiel stay? How will he handle it? Will he go back to Kansas or will he put up a fight?**

**and btw what's with Dean? Where has he been all summer. Stay tuned and find out when I return from the beach.**


	39. Chapter 39

Castiel stood sat on the edge of couch with his mouth slightly open. He opened and closed his mouth several times trying to speak but nothing came out. He felt an anger slowly rising in his gut but didn't know how to express it. His dad looked at him with guilt in his eyes. Castiel could tell his father had more to say so he closed his mouth and waited for his father to explain himself.

"Maybe I shouldn't have lead with that." Jimmy said feeling his son anger radiate off of him. Jimmy cleared his throat a few times and sat back on the couch. He looked at his son and said. "Have you enjoyed your summer?" Castiel titled his head to the side confused as he said "Yes I did."

"Good I'm glad" Jimmy said feeling awkward. "You made friends while you were here?"

"Yes I did. I only made them because of Claire, but you already knew that."

"Well I'm glad she made you feel welcome here and her mother's really became fond of you."

"The feeling is mutual" Castiel said trying to figure out what his point was.

"So you really want to stay here."

"Yes dad I do. I like it here. It's better than I expected it to be."

"I told you it wasn't so bad, but son I want to know what changed your mind." Castiel paused and thought of all the reasons he wanted to stay but only one kept coming to mind.

"I think I am ready for a change."

"That's a little vague. Care to explain what bought this on."

"I just don't think there is anything for me back in Lawrence."

"Since when? You loved it there."

"Key word it loved, as in past tense." Castiel said getting more annoyed by the second. The two sat there looking at each other hoping the other would say something first. Finally Jimmy spoke up.

"Confession time." Jimmy said taking a deep breath. "I don't think I have been the best father.  
"Dad I don't think-" "Please son" He said cutting Castiel off. "I know I haven't and I think I have to own up to it and start making a change. You know?"

"NO dad I do not know. What are you saying? You want to be a good dad by sending me away from you."

"Yes…. Well no… Okay… here's the thing. When I got to Lawrence for Gabriel graduation I took one look at you and saw all this hurt and pain on your face." Castiel eyes popped out of his head. Had he really been showing his emotions? He thought people were just saying that because they knew what was going on with him. "Dad I do not know what you are talking about?" Castiel said lying. "Please tell the bull to someone else. I know the look. That look." He said point to his face. "You have that look."

"What look?"

"The one a person has when someone breaks their heart."

"NO one broke my heart." Castiel growled

"Easy there. I am only telling you what I see."

"And you saw a broken heart."

"Yes. I saw all the pain you were feeling and you know what? I still see it. It's not over your whole face but it is still in your eyes."

"Dad I am no longer hurt."

"No you are over the initial shock that comes with hurt, but you are still hurting. So much that you think running away will help, but you know what. It won't help. NO matter where you go it will follow you."

"Dad I am ok trust me."

"Maybe you are today but you're not. You need closure son and you won't get it here."

Castiel took a deep breath before he spoke. "Dad I admit I let someone break my heart, but I know that person will not apologize. Well not whole heartily. They will just tell me what I want to hear, and then make excuses. They won't even listen to what I have to say I know it." Castiel said feeling his chest tighten a little.

"Well son you have to just make Dean listen to you." Jimmy said looking directly at his son. Castiel's body froze at his father's words. "Dean?" Castiel said in a low voice.

"Yes Dean. We are talking about him, aren't we?"

"How did you know? When did you find out? Did Balthazar tell you?" Castiel said speaking in a fast but low voice.

"I've known for a while. I just didn't say anything and no one told me. I saw you two together."

"When?"

"It was when I was home for a visit. I walked in your room in the middle of the night to see if you were home. I walked in and there you two were lying in bed and I'm guessing naked. I say that cause I seen a bunch of clothes thrown over the floor. You two were sound of sleeping spooning." Castiel sat there looking like a deer caught in head lights. "Son can you say something."

"You are ok with it. I mean me."

"Well at first I was a little grossed out and shocked but once that wore off I could care less just as long as I do not have to walk in on you again."

"Wow thank you dad. That really means a lot to me." Castiel said smiling while feeling warm inside.

"Now that we established that I can finsh my little speech…. Son my job as your father is to help you with whatever I can and I know I cannot protect you from everything either, that's why the little punk broke your heart, but I'm getting beside myself. Look staying here will only create baggage, it will make you angry and bitter and that is something I do not want for you. Now do not get me wrong I would love to have you here, but I know being here will make it worse. So with that being said you have to go. You have to go confront him and tell him how he made you feel. Make him apologize."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Well at least get whatever is on your chest off. It will make you feel a lot better." Jimmy said with a smile.

"Thank you Dad." Castiel said hugging him.

"Anytime son." Jimmy said while hugging him back.

_Meanwhile_

"Hey Dean" JO said as she walked into Dean's room. Dean was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. "Hey Jo" he said in a dry tone. Jo walked over to the bed and looked at her cousin. He looked like life had beaten him down. He was starting to look how Castiel looked for the past couple of months. The circles under his eyes were darker than ever been. He'd barely eaten since school let out.

"How you doing" said as she laid down beside him.

"I'm fine" he said still looking up.

"Are you really?" she asked

"Yes." He said

"Then why are you listening to sad Emo music. Since when do you like anything like this."

"I like all kinds of music Jo."

"Sure…. So Bella should be home soon."

"Yeah I know." He said not really caring. Dean was use to her leaving for the summer but this was the first time he didn't really miss her. Some days he would find himself wondering about her but it wasn't the longing he use to feel.

"Could you be any happier?" Jo asked in a sarcastic manner.

"Maybe"

"Okay I have had enough." Jo said. She had come into his room to get on his case about Castiel. Her original plan was to storm in guns a blaze but when she saw him lying there looking sad she decided to take a different approach, but she realize she wouldn't get anywhere trying to play it cool. It just wasn't her style. She needed to just get straight to it like she always did.

"Enough with what?" Dean asked looking at her.

"You miss Castiel." she said sitting up. Dean followed her movement before he spoke.

"Sure I do. He was my best friend and I miss him." Jo slapped Dean upside his head before she spoke. "No you miss him in the way Romeo would miss Juliet."

"We have been over this already." Dean said rubbing the back of his head.

"And it looks like we have to go over it again. Look I did not come in here to have a debate. I came in here to tell you to man up and admit your feeling. You love him he loves you. No more of this he loves me, he loves me not bullshit. I am tired of it." She said standing up.

"Jo I_"

"The next words out of your mouth better are Jo I love him or some version of it." she said pointing. Dean looked at her and kept his mouth shut.

"I see you choose to keep quiet good. Now look I do not like what has become of you two. You two belong together. Him being away has obvious taken a toll on you. I mean mom bought pie the other week and it lasted the whole week. When does pie ever last around here. For god sakes Dean you turned down pie. If that doesn't tell you something then what will." She said in an overly dramatic voice.

"Jo I get what you are saying, but he did kind of move to North Carolina. Even if I could fix things, what good will that do?"

Jo grinned at Dean before she spoke. "He's coming back"

"What?" Dean said excited. Jo started to point out how happy he became but decided to let it go. She knew this would not be the last time this they would have a conversation regarding him and Castiel.

"Yes he texted me like an hour ago and said he decided to come back."

"When?"

"He said he will be back when school starts in a couple weeks."

Dean suddenly felt a burst of energy. It was like all the energy he lost over the summer had suddenly found its way into his body.

"So Dean, what are you going to do, now that he is coming back?" she asked

"I'm going to make it up to him" he declared

"Promise"

"Cross my heart" he said doing the motion.

* * *

**Now who's ready for their senior year to start. I promise it will be one to remember. In the coming chapters I promise to answer the following during their senior year.**

**Will Dean finally come around?**

**When will they finally get it together?**

**What is Dean's reason for going back and forth with poor poor Castiel ?**

**Will they ever get it together?**

**Will Jo and Gabriel get together or are they together?**

**When will Bobby and Ellen learn what is going on with their two teenagers?**

**Will they ever learn that it was Castiel and not Gabriel that Rufus saw?**

**Stay tuned and find this out and so much more. **

**should up date in a day or so. until the kisses.**


	40. Chapter 40

_Senior Year: September_

It was the first day of senior year and both boys could care less. While other seniors were discussing the joys of it being their last year, Castiel and Dean felt like they had stepped into the Twilight Zone. Dean walked through the halls with Bella and a fake smile. As she gabbed on and on about how hard they had work and how this was a stepping stone to their future, all he thought about was his blue eyed boy. Dean felt strange not having him at his side. Sure they had two classes together plus lunch, but it wasn't the same. All Dean wanted to do was walk up and kiss him, but whenever he managed to make eye contact with him, Castiel would turn his head. Dean tired talking to him at school but Castiel would tell him that it wasn't the right time.

After Dean dropped Bella off, he drove his car straight over to Castiel's apartment. It might not have been the right time at school, but he couldn't make any excuses if they were in his room. Gabriel who had already started college was home and let him in. He walked right into Castiel's room without knocking.

"Dean?" Castiel said standing up from his desk.

"We need to talk?" Dean said walking over to him. Castiel ran his eyes over Dean's body. Dean looked thinner than usual but he was still hot. Dean's lips looked softer than he remembered. Castiel started to feel his body heat rise as Dean talked. He had no idea what Dean was saying.

"Don't you think so?" was the first thing Castiel herd when he looked at Dean's face. Dean stared at him for a minute wondering what was going through his mind. Castiel was gazing at his soul again and it always made Dean feel uneasy. "Are you going to answer me?" Dean asked a little nervous. Castiel did not speak as he grabbed Deans face and crashed his lips in his. Dean mind was blown upon contact. He prepared himself for a lot of different reactions, but never this. Castiel kept his lips on Dean's forcing his tongue into his mouth. Once Dean's mind caught up to what was going on he kissed Castiel back. Castiel threw Dean against the wall and continued to attack his mouth. Dean moaned as their tongues danced around. He ran his hands up Castiel back digging his nails into his back.

As Castiel broke away for air he gripped Dean's shirt up into his fist to swing him around and throw him on the bed. "Cas" Dean moaned turned on. Castiel said nothing as he pulled his shirt and pants off then jumped on top on Dean. Once he laid on top of him, he began to suck on Dean's neck causing him to grind in Castiel as he moaned his name.

"Shut up" Castiel growled looking at his him. The blue that was once in Castiel's eyes had been replaced with black pupils. Castiel ripped Dean's shirt off and yanked his pants down.

"Turn over now" he commanded. Dean did as he was told. Castiel starting kissing him on the back of his neck then worked his way down the middle of his back. Dean moans were muffled when Castiel stopped kissing him and placed his hand on the back of Dean's head to bury his face into the bed. He bit the side of Dean's ear then whispered "I've missed that tiny tight hole of yours. Mmmmmmmm I'm going to fuck it real good."

"Fuck me" Dean said as he grinding into the bed. Castiel used his right hand to smack Dean clean across his ass. "BE a good little bitch and shut up" Castiel said as he used both hands to separated Dean's ass cheeks. Castel hog spit into his hole before he forcefully pushed his dry dick inside. Dean cried out in pain as he felt Castiel push into him with no mercy. Castiel did not stop and wait for him adjust.

"Shit Cas" Dean said with tears in his eyes.

"I said be a good bitch and shut up." Castiel said as he pulled out and rammed back in hitting Dean's sweet spot. Dean cried out again but this time from pleasure and pain.

"OH you wanna make noises I see". Cas said gripping up his hair and pulling it back. "Don't worry Dean I'll make sure you make some good ones" HE said as he used all his strength to pull out and ram back in.

"OH shit Cas Please?" Dean pleaded not knowing if he was pleading for him to keep going or for him to stop. Before he could decide Castiel hit his spot again harder and faster.

"That's a good boy?" Castiel letting go of his head to dig his nails into Dean's side while he pumped at an inhuman speed. "You like that don't you" he said hitting it again.

"YEsssssssssssss" Dean said feeling himself about to cum.

"You wanna cum Dean?" Castiel asked hitting him hard again. Dean did not respond, he just bit his bottom lip and whimpered as Castiel rammed three more times causing both of them to cum at the same time. Castiel pulled out and collapsed on his back next to Dean.

"Damn Cas. I see you missed me" Dean said rolling on his back. When he rolled on his back a sting hit him hard. Dean placed his hands between his legs. When he pulled them back he saw a blood on his hand.

"I'm bleeding" he said to Castiel who appeared to be ignoring him. Castiel was lying there looking at the ceiling angry at himself for sleeping with Dean again. "Cas" Dean said trying to find a way to lay that wouldn't bring him too much pain. Castiel stood up to pull his pants up. Once he got his shirt on he looked at the boy lying on his bed.

"I think you should go?" he said in a cold manner. Dean said nothing. He could read all the emotions Castiel felt in his eyes. He could see he was angry and did not want to talk at the moment.

"OK" Dean said standing up to notice that his t-shirt was ripped. "You got a shirt I can borrow."

"Get one out of Balthazar room. He's never home so I'm sure he won't miss it." Castiel said sitting back at his desk.

"Okay Can I call you later?" Dean asked looking at the back of his head.

"NO" he said not bothering to turn around,

"OK, I guess I'll see you at school then" Dean said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Good bye Dean" Cas said before he started typing on his computer.

Dean limped out of Castiel's room and into the living room with a shirt he stole from Balthazar.

"Football injury Deano" Gabrie lsaid looking up from the couch.

"Screw you ass hat" Dean said walking to the door.

"I don't think you could handle it, with the way you walking" Gabriel said giving him wink.

"Whatever, it was worth it." Dean said as he left the apartment.


	41. Chapter 41

_One Month and Two weeks later_

Castiel could not stop beating himself up for sleeping with Dean again. To make matter worse he did it again for the next month. Dean would come over twice a week. They would not speak they would just get down to it and when they were done, he would ask Dean to leave. Dean would always try to say something to him but Castiel would keep his back turned until he herd the door close. Castiel finally had enough when Dean showed up at his new job on a date with Bella.

Castiel had gotten a job working at a local restaurant and on his third night there the hostess had seated them in his section. He felt so humiliated to have to wait on him. He contemplated spitting in there food on several occasions but stop himself. He had no one but himself to blame for the situation he was now in. He knew Dean had a girlfriend and he knew that things could get messy but he never imagined that it would hurt so badly. Finally he had enough, he was not taking his father's advice he was just digging a deeper hole. So the next day he texted Dean and told him he wanted nothing more to do with him and not come to his house unless it was to hang with Gabriel. Dean of course did not take it lightly. For the next two weeks Dean would call and text him none stop but Castiel stayed strong and ignored him.

Dean stood outside Castiel's job waiting for him to get off work. He was breaking curfew but he did not care. He needed to talk to him and since he would not answer the phone then he would have to do it in person whether Castiel liked it or not. When Castiel walked out of work he stopped in his tracks when he seen Dean sitting on the trunk of his car waiting.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Castiel asked

"You can't answer the phone or return a text message." Dean said as he jumped down and walked over to him.

"We have nothing to talk about." Castiel said as he stepped around him.

"Bullshit Cas. You just stop talking to me without a reason."

"Excuse me" Castiel growled getting an inch within his face.

"You herd me? You can give me a reason why you want nothing to do with me."

"How about you give me a reason for all the lies or how about how you just dumped me without a word." Castiel said feeling his body shake.

"You can't compare the two. I have a girlfriend Cas and you knew it. She was pregnant I had to be there for her."

"So you couldn't just tell me what was going on."

"I promised her I'd stay away from the person I cheated with."

"So you couldn't tell me that."

"I tried calling you"

"Yeah months"

"You knew I had a girlfriend she needed me at the time. I owed it to her to be there for her." Dean said feeling his blood boil.  
"Exactly Dean you have a girlfriend. Why don't you go run off to be with her and leave me alone." Castiel said walking over to his car.

"Because I wanna talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you" Castiel said with his back towards Dean. As Castiel went to put his key in his door Dean spoke "You're such a victim Cas. You know that. You walk around here like you're so innocent, like I broke your heart. Like you didn't know I had a girlfriend. You knew about her and yet you still agreed to do this."

Castiel turned around and gripped Dean up. HE slammed him down on his car and growled in low voice. "You son a bitch. I have done everything you wanted, kept your dirty little secret so your precious Bella would not find out. I only agreed to this because I thought you need some time to come out. I figured you would be with me by now."

"Well you shouldn't have assumed. You're not so innocent either. What about Meg, or Chastity, Pipher, and whoever else you have also fucked. You know everybody I have had sex with but yet I do not know everybody you have. Your nothing but a whore" Dean could not get another word in because Castiel punched.

"If I'm such a whore then why are you here" he said still holding Dean down.

"Because your mine?"

"Right I was yours but was you ever mine?" Dean looked into his eyes. He felt guilt take over his body as he answered "No". Castiel released Dean from his gripped as he walked two feet over. "Come on Cas, Can we just forget about this and start over." Dean said as he walked up behind him.

"Start over" Castiel said as he spun around to look at him. "You mean be with you, while you're with her. For how long Dean, until we graduate?"

"I don't know" Dean said looking down at his feet.

"Then what will happen afterwards. What happen to us going to College together or were you planning for the three of us to all go to the same school." Dean said nothing as Castiel went on. "Then what you're going to do? Marry her and have kids all while screwing me on the side. Tell me something when does it end?"

"I don't know Cas. All I know is I like being with you,"

"Well you can't not unless you can promise me you'll break up with her and be with me and not in secret either. You would have to come out to everybody." Castiel said staring into his eyes.

"Cas I can't. Why can't it be the way it was? It was fun" he said trying to kiss him. Castiel mugged Dean off of him and stepped to the side.

"Because I want more Dean."

"More of what. What we had worked. Why change it."

"It never worked. It only worked because I allowed you to think it. When every time you would leave or I knew you were with her, found out you lied I buried it inside. I buried it so you wouldn't think any different. But every time I knew, it hurt."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I didn't want to be that guy. I knew you had a girlfriend like I said before but I just figured if I give you a little time you would leave her and be with me."

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and let Castiel's words set in. HE ran them though his head while Castiel patiently waited for him to speak.

"Cas I love her-"

Castiel held his hand up to cut him off and said "Say no more Dean I get it now." before Dean could say something Castiel jumped into his car and drove way. Dean was left standing there feeling nothing but regret.

**to be continued **


	42. Chapter 42

3_ months later_

"You look really beautiful tonight" Gabriel said as he handed Jo a drink. Jo was standing in the door way of the kitchen looking out at the people in Gabriel and Castiel's apartment. There were about thirty people scatted though out the place including Dean, Castiel, and Bella.

"Thank you" she said blushing.

"You know I gotta say I liked the red hair, even the purple, and I loved loved the pink hair but this blond hair suits you."

"Stop it" she said watching Castiel stand in the living room talking to some overly flirty girl while Dean sulked in the corner watching.

"Stop what, I can't tell you how beautiful you are?" Gabriel said taking a drink from his own cup.

"No you can't. We are just friends Gabe. Or have you forgotten?" Gabriel rolled his eyes and blew air out of his mouth before he answered.

"How could I forget, even though it makes no since. You broke up with Adam after our amazing night together, yet you still won't go out with me."

"You thought it was amazing." She asked blushing.

"Words can't even describe it."

"I thought it was amazing too even though it was my first time. I just think we should be friends first again." She said gazing back over to Dean who looked like he was about to explode all over the living room.

"Can you not do that?" Gabriel asked once he realized what she was looking at.

"What?"

"I thought we agreed months ago to stay out of it for once."

"We did but look at Dean?" she point to him, Dean was in the process of arguing with a frat boy.

"Oh no what is that meat head about to do….. And there goes Bella trying to swoop in and stop him."

"Five bucks Dean hits him." Jo said with a malicious grin. Gabriel looked at her and felt butterflies in his stomach, he was about to say something when Dean hit the guy and he fell to the ground. Everybody gather around to watch Dean beat the guy half to death. By the time Gabriel had gotten over there to break it up Castiel had already pulled Dean off the guy. When he attempted to calm him down Dean told him to fuck off and ran out the room with Bella close behind.

What is wrong with you" Bella asked scared out of her mind. She had never seen Dean this angry and couldn't understand why? After Dean had stormed out of the party she followed him down to the street to find him leaning over a mail box. He knew why he was upset, but he just wasn't ready to accept it. Dean thought maybe he should after all he had just beaten a guy into a pool of blood and had no explanation to give.

"Dean I'm talking to you. You just almost killed a guy and I want to know what has gotten into you." She said walking up to him. Dean stood there looking at the mail box with tears in his eyes.

"I'm talking to you. Now you need to answer me. I have never seen this side of you and its terrifying me. Talk to me what's wrong" she begged.

Dean punched the mail box in frustration. He wanted to go back and finish the guy off. He felt no remorse for what he had done. Bella jumped at the sound of him hitting the mail box. As she watched him swing away she started to cry. "STOP IT JUST STOP it" she begged.

Dean stopped once he felt like his hand was starting to break. His knuckles were black and blue but he did not care. "Leave me alone" he muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Go! Leave me alone!" he yelled at her

"NO!" she shot back "Not until I know what's on your mind" Dean started pacing back in forth in silence again. He had no idea what to tell her. All he knew is he could kill somebody right now and he would not feel guilty about it. Bella stood on the street crying and begging him to talk to her but Dean wouldn't give in

"Bella I got this" Castiel said walking out of the building.

"Please talk to him. Calm him down" she begged before walking back into the party.

"So you wanna tell me what the hell that was about?" Castiel asked standing on the street watching Dean pace up and down.

"You should know." He shot at him

"I should know what."

"Why I'm so pissed off."

Castiel looked at him and had no clue to. What Dean was talking about?

"No idea" he said as Dean continued to walk up and down. Dean paced for a minute then stopped and to stand eye to eye with Castiel. "What?" Castiel asked looking into his eyes. Dean said as he planted a kiss on Castiel's lips. They kissed for a minute forgetting all that has happen between them before Dean broke away and yelled. "This is your fault!"

"Mine how?"

"Because you drove me here." Dean said punching the mail box again. The pain he felt in his hand could not compare to what he was feeling in his heart.

"I do not follow."

"Because of that girl you were talking to, because you left me for the whole summer, because you don't talk to me anymore, and because you made me need you." Dean said fighting his tears back.

"You need me?" Castiel asked shocked and pleased at the same time.

"How could you leave me over the summer? I could never leave you. I know I am a jerk, and over these past few months I have been in hell, only to me it feels like years." Dean said "I'm not making since" he said holding his head.

"You're jealous and drunk" Castiel said

"NO, I know what I am talking about!"

"Then what are you talking about because I am not following you."

"I'm pissed off!"

"About."

"How could you just walk away? I could never walk away."

"You did walk away and not only did you walk away but you did it first" Castiel shot at him. He felt himself grow angry and tired. He was tired of Dean with his possessive behavior. Castiel knew Dean had had a little too much to drink but he wasn't going to let that excuse his behavior.

"Why Cas? Why did I let you walk away?"

"I don't know? Why did you?"

"I'm an idiot that's why?" Dean said crying. He could no longer hold back.

"Yes you are, but it doesn't matter anymore." Castiel said folding his arms.

"It matters to me?" Dean yelled

"Why does it matter that you are an idiot?"

"Because I love you" he said hitting the mail box again

"What did you just say?" Castiel asked grabbing him. Dean broke free of Castiel's grip and started kicking the mail box as he cried. Finally he stopped and turned to Castiel and said "I never want you to be with anybody but me. You left me for the summer and I felt like shit. I missed you so much. It hurt so much I didn't even eat pie and you know I can always eat pie I know I hurt you before but I never thought you'd hurt me." He said sitting down with his back against the mail box. Dean stated holding his head out of shame. Shame for everything he had ever done to Castiel, shame for how he handle everything that had ever happen between them. Castiel looked at Dean. He couldn't believe Dean finally told him what he wanted to hear for so long. "I love you and it hurts to think about anybody being with you but me. I know I been with Bella this whole time but it's different you know." He said looking up at him. Castiel felt his anger soften as he sat down next to Dean and put his arm around his shoulder.

"You love me?" Castiel asked looking at him. Dean turned his head and looked into Castiel's eyes and said. "I do. I love you with all my heart. It took me a while to realize it and it took me even longer to accept it but I am in love with you. Can you forgive me?" He said as he laid his head on Castiel.

"I forgive you jerk." He said kissing him on the side of his head.

"Can I stay with you tonight" Dean asked while listening to Castiel heartbeat.

"Yes" Castiel said feeling giddy inside. He was thrilled Dean finally said the words he waited four years to hear. Every bad feeling he felt before disappeared and was slowing being replaced with happiness. "You can stay with me. I'll see if Jo will take Bella home. I'll tell her you're too drunk to go home." He said kissing his head

"So you forgive me and we can start over." Dean asked wiping his face

"Yes Dean we can, but we have a lot more things to discuss, but we can do that at a later date." He said smiling

"Do you love me too?"

"Of course you idiot" Castiels said as he got up and to help Dean off the ground.

"So night we start over." Dean said grabbing both of his hands to pull his self up. "I mean really start over, we wipe the whole slate clean" he said starring into his eyes

"Yes we do." Castiel said pulling him into a kiss.

"Then, can I top now?" Dean asked breaking the kiss. Castiel just chuckled as he and Dean made their way back into the apartment.

**to be continued**

* * *

**Ok guys last chapter for the night.**

**btw the story will be coming to an end soon.**

**I know it has ben a long story but I promise you a killer ending **


	43. Chapter 43

**_Okay, so I couldn't sleep so I decided to start posting my final five chapters/ Are you ready for an unforgettable ending. Well here we go. 1 up four more to go._**

* * *

_March_

Things were going great between Castiel and Dean. They managed to work out all their issues and even came to a solution about their relationship. Dean promised to break up with Bella after graduation. Castiel of course wanted him to do it right away but after a lengthy conversation about what she went through with the miscarriage, plus adding on the fact that her boyfriend of five years was leaving her for another guy, they should at least give her a memorable senior year before they crushed her all her hopes.

Dean was sitting at Castiel's desk checking his email when he noticed a long thick envelope buried beneath some papers. Being curious as to what it was he dug it out the pile and looked at the papers inside. Soon as Dean was getting to the second page Castiel walked into the room.

"Dean, what are you doing?" he asked noticing what he was reading.

"What is this?" Dean asked standing up. Castiel who hand food in his hand placed everything down on his desk before he walked over and sat on his bed.

"It's nothing Dean." He said looking at Dean who was standing there reading the paper.

"It's nothing. Cas this is from Cornell University." Dean said walking over to him. Castiel looked down at his feet then back up at Dean. "Please Dean just forget you ever saw it." He pleaded.

"I can't forget seeing this. Cas this is an acceptance letter and on top of that they are offering you a full ride. When did you apply?" Dean asked waving the paper.

"Forget it Dean. I'm not going."

"When?" Dean demanded

Castiel drew is breath in before he answered. "I applied when we were broken up. I didn't think I'd get in. I forgot all about it until they sent that package last week."

"So why didn't you tell me about this? Wait isn't this where your mother went?" Dean asked sitting beside him.

"Yes it is Dean." Castiel said getting bored with the conversation.

"So why didn't you tell me?"

"You know you are starting to sound like a broken record. Can we please drop it?" He said snatching the papers out of Dean's hands to throw them across the room.

"Cas this is something you shouldn't ignore."

"Dean, I am not going okay. I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was of import." Castiel said grabbing his hands.

"Cas baby, it is of import. If you don't go there then where are you going to go?" Dean asked looking into his eyes.

"To the University of Kansas with you." he said kissing him. Dean kissed him back at first but he then snatched away because he wanted to finish the discussion.

"No we need to talk about this."

"You know I am starting to miss the days when we didn't talk about things?" Castiel said repositioning his body to where his back was against the head board.

"You can't just give this up. I know you really want to go."

"Yeah and how do you know that?"

"Because I have heard you talk about this many times. Plus your mom went here and it was something you said you wanted to do to honor your mom."

"Yes it was something but I have changed my mind. I want to do what will make me happy."

"Cas I don't think I would be comfortable with you giving up your dream school for me." Dean said trying to reason with him.

"Dean it is not your decision. I want to go to the University of Kansas with you and that is my decision."

"What will your family say when they learn you gave up Cornell?"

"Who's going to tell them? My father does not know I applied and neither does Balthazar."

"What about Gabriel?"

"What about him?"

"Won't he tell someone?"

"I think he couldn't care less. Honestly I think he would happier with me going to the same school as him rather then I move so far away". They both sat there looking at each. The both felt a sense of completion. Dean did not want him to move away but on the other hand he did not want Castiel to give up his best chance at a great life all because of him.

"Cas I can't let you do this. You have to go." Dean said feeling depressed for telling him to go. Castiel smiled as he moved towards Dean. He placed his hand on the back of his head pulling Dean's forehead to his.

"Your sweet." He said giving him a small kiss. "But I already made my choice. I know I will be happy staying here. College is college and if it's good enough for Dean Winchester then it is good enough for me."

"Are you sure?" Dean said wrapping his hands around Castiel's face. Castiel gave him a long passionate kiss before saying "Does that tell you how sure I am?"

* * *

please tell me what you think.


	44. Chapter 44

_May _

Dean was sitting on his bed suffering the internet when Jo charged threw his door.

"Hey you ever herd of knocking." He said in an aggressive tone.

"Sorry Dean. I'm just so irritated." She said pulling the chair from his desk and placing it next to his bed to sit down.

"What's wrong?" he asked closing his laptop.

"It's two days until prom and I don't have a date." She said folding her arms.

"What happen to Ash?"

"That dumb ass went and got his self arrested."

"What how?" Dean asked shocked

"For hacking into the fucking Pentagon." Dean burst out laughing. The combination of Jo's attitude plus Ash being a genius but always making stupid moves just made it hilarious to him.

"What is so funny?" She asked not really in the mood for Dean's humor.

"Who hacks into the Pentagon? I mean really?"

"According to his sister, he wanted to find proof that aliens exist. Can you believe that his dumb ass." Dean could not stop laughing. He felt bad for Jo but he could totally see Ash doing something like that. "It's not funny Dean. I am going to be the only person at prom without a date."

"Why don't you take Gabriel?" Dean asked trying to catch his breath

"I can't." she said biting her lip,

"Why not?"

"Because he is studying for finals."

"And-" Dean said knowing there was more to the story.

"And he is in college and why would he want to go to another prom, when he just went to one last year."

"Did he say that?"

"NO."

"SO why not ask him?"

"I'm not going to give him the chance to turn me down. Now drop it." She demanded while taking a good look at her cousin. Soon as she looked at him she could see he was up to something.

"Why do you have "I'm about to do something stupid look" on your face" she asked sitting up straight.

"I do not know what you are talking about?" Dean lied

"Yes you do. What were you looking at on the computer?" She said noticing it was closed. The only time he ever closed his computer when someone was around was when he was trying to hide something.

"Porn" he said hoping she accept it.

"Liar. Now do I have to fight you on this or are you just going to tell me and I remind you that I am already ticked off about Ash." She said waging her finger in his face,

"Fine" he said taking a deep breathe. "I was looking up things on Cornell University."

"Why would you do that? I thought we were all going to the University of Kansas."

"We are, but Cas got a full ride to go."

"And your upset because he is going." She asked confused

"No he said he wasn't going to go and I can't help but think that if we weren't together that he would go."

"OH no you don't" she said feeling a headache coming on. She was so sick of them two and their drama. She just wish they get together and stay together.

"What?"

"You are not about to push him away again."  
"I'm not."

"So you weren't thinking of breaking up with him."

"IF I was it is only because I want him to have the best chance out there."

"Bull shit. You are using that as an excuse. I bet if this didn't come up you would have found another reason or should I say excuse." She said getting angrier.

"Jo I swear I'm not. I just want what's best for him."

"Then let him decide what is best for him. If he doesn't want to go accept it. It is his life."

Dean wanted to argue back with her but he knew there was no point. No matter how many ways he'd try to explain himself, Jo would argue he is making an excuse. He hated the fact that she could be like a pit-bull with a locked jaw at times, but he couldn't help but wonder if she was right. He loved Castiel and it scared him at times. Was he really looking for an excuse because he was afraid to be happy?

* * *

**ok two up three more to go**


	45. Chapter 45

_Prom Night_

It was the night of Dean, Castiel, and Jo's senior prom and each of them had different feelings about it. Jo, who did not have a date because Ash was still in police custody, did not want to go. After a pep talk from her mother, Dean, Castiel, and Meg, she finally gritted her teeth and decided to go. Castiel who was taking Meg as his date really did not care to go either. He just wanted graduation to some so he could have Dean to his self. Dean on the other hand wanted to go and couldn't wait. He had been nominated for prom king and couldn't wait to see if he won.

"Now don't you boys look so handsome?" Ellen said as Dean and Castiel came walking down the stairs in their tuxes. Dean had on a white tux with a sky blue tie to match Bella's dress and Castiel had on a black tux with a red tie to match Meg's dress.

"Well You know I try" Dean said posing when he got to the foot of the stairs.

"I can't believe how much you boys have grown up. It seems like only yesterday I was wiping the snot from your noses." Ellen said kissing both of them on the cheek.

"Aunt Ellen." Dean said feeling embarrassed

"Now shut your whining boy" she said whipping the lip sick off their faces.

"Where is Jo?" she asked looking up the steps.

"She'll be down in few minutes." Dean said

"Okay well in the meantime, let me get a picture of you idjits. This might be the only time I see you two in monkey suits." Bobby said holding up his camera. Dean went to Pose with Castiel when he notice his tie wasn't straight.

"Cas" Dean laughed "You still don't know how to tie a tie I see." Dean said as he fixed it. As Dean was fixing a flash went off in his face.

"Uncle Bobby" Dean groaned.

"Sorry Looked like a good picture. Now pose." He said holding the camera up. As Bobby snapped a picture of Dean and Castiel with their arms over each other's shoulder, Jo walked down stairs in her evening gown.  
"I told myself I wasn't going to cry" Ellen said fanning her face.

"Mom please" JO said rolling her eyes. Jo looked like a real life version of Cinderella.

"Wow." Castiel said when he looked at her. He had always found Jo attractive but the way she was looking standing in front of him he couldn't help but developed a little crush.

"I don't see the point in going when I don't have a date." She said with an attitude.

Bobby started to open his mouth when the doorbell rang. Everybody looked at each other wondering who it was. The boys were picking the Girls up at their houses and Jo did not have a date.

"I'll get it" Dean said heading towards the door. When Dean returned everybody was shocked with whom he came back with.

"OH my god." Jo said as she laid eyes on Gabriel. He was standing there with a white lily corsage in his hand while wearing a suit similar to Dean's.

"Now I couldn't let Cinderella go to the ball all alone could I." he said smiling at her.

"Gabriel" Jo said feeling her eyes tear up.

"Hello Jo. You look beautiful tonight." He said starring at her. Gabriel gazed over her for a few minutes before he turned toward Bobby and Ellen.

"Ms. Ellen, Mr. Bobby, I know I am the last person you want in your house right now, but before you decide to kick me out please hear me out." He said in a respectable tone.

"Go on," Bobby said eyeing him up and down.

"First I would like to say I am sorry for disrespecting your house a few years ago. I know I caused a lot of problems between you and Jo. I want you to know even though my actions did e not seem honorable, I have been nothing but honorable to your beautiful, smart, funny, and wonderful daughter." Jo was fighting back tears as he spoke. "I want you to know Jo has respected your wishes of staying away from me despite my many embarrassing attempts to get her to go out with me again. But I heard through the grapevine that she did not have a date tonight because some yahoo was too stupid to realize how lucky he was to have her on his arm. So with that being said I would like you know that I am in love with your daughter. I have been ever since I seen her knock out two six foot tall jocks and over these past few years of us being apart I am proud to say my love has grown stronger. I would be honored if you would let me take her to prom tonight." Gabriel said looking her.

Everybody stood there shocked to see someone like Gabriel declare his feeling in such away. Jo couldn't hold back her tears any longer. "I love you two." She said kissing him. Dean and Castiel watch as they kissed each other with such love. It almost made them want to puke. They couldn't believe Gabriel still kept their secret and mange to find a way for them to be able to finally be together. That is if Bobby and Ellen bought what he said. Ellen cleared her throat to get their attention. After her having to clear her throat a second time they finally broke apart to look at her parents.

"Well son I gotta say that was a moving speech." Bobby said as he found himself at a loss for words.

"Yes it was, and I know Joanna has been in communication with you lately. I am not stupid." All the teenager in the room did an oh shit face. "But Jo you did stay away for a long time and it is the end of high school so we see no reason to protest you two being together. You have our blessing." Ellen said as Bobby rolled his eyes "Right Bobby" she said elbowing him in the stomach.

"Right, but remember son I do have a gun collection." He threaten

"Yes sir" Gabriel said before he took the corsage out the box to put it on her wrist.

"Ok now that the chick flick moment is over can we get this show on the road?" Dean said clapping his hands,

"Absolutely" Jo said.

After a few more pictures, Castiel and Dean went to pick up their dates. All three couples rode in a stretch limo and had a night to remember. Dean won prom kind, while Meg won prom queen. After prom they attended a hotel party thrown by one of their class mates. Bella could not attend the party because she had become ill. Unbeknown to her Meg had put eye drops in her drink when she and Dean were on the dance floor. After they dropped her off, they went to the hotel party, where Meg met some guy and went off with him, while Gabriel used the credit card his dad gave him to get two rooms. One was for him and Jo, while Dean and Castiel took the other. It was a perfect night in each of their books despite Bella puking on Dean's shoes.

* * *

**okay two more chapters to go, but I will not be updating anymore. I am serious this time. The sand man has finally paid me a visit. SO I will try and get the final two chapters up tomorrow or today depends on how you look at it. Any who good bye for now please enjoy.**

**p.s. Want to know a secret when I get reviews it makes me want to update quicker. so how about a little motivation. Well now I am done I have to run errands for a my grandma later so I'll be back after that ...maybe.**


	46. Chapter 46

**_SO looks like the sandman didn't give me a heavy dose, but anyway. this the second to last chapter. One more and it will all be over and I promise you it will super fantastic terrific great_**

* * *

_June_

Graduation had come and gone which met it was time for Dean to end things with Bella. Castiel trying to be a patient person gave Dean five days to do it. Two days had past and Dean still had no idea how to do it. He found his self at a cross roads and did not know what to do. It was true Dean was in love with Castiel, but he was also in love with Bella. He never wanted to break her heart and did not know if he had the courage to do it.

On day three Dean decided to take a long walk. While he was walking Dean thought about everything that had happen to him in the last four year. He thought of all the times he had with Castiel. He thought about when they first met as children, the first time they kissed, the first time they kissed and he felt more than lust, he thought about the passionate nights they shared, he even thought about all the fights they had gotten into. It seemed no matter what they had gone though they always seemed to find their way back to each other. Then Dean thought of Bella. He thought of how she made him feel, their first time together, the fights they had had, he even thought of the would be child they shared. Dean was relieved when she had the miscarriage but he was also sad. He did want to be a father and still hoped that someday he would get the chance. Dean finally thought about all the things he wanted out of life. All the things he wanted to do, what he wanted to study in college, and where he hoped to be in 5 years, then tens, and so on and so forth. By the end of Dean's walk, what he needed to do was clear.

When Dean knocked on the front door he found himself nervous as ever. His stomach was doing flips, while he found himself not being able to stand still. He needed to get things over with. It was only fair to the people in his life. He was tired of drama and living a double life. It was time he put on his big boy pants and man up.

"Dean" Bella said excited to see him. "What a pleasant surprise." She said smiling

"Hey Bells, I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me?" he asked trying hide his nervousness. Bella could immediately sense that something was wrong but knew Dean would tell her when the time was right. "Sure" she said stepping out her house and closing the door. Dean and Bella walked for fifteen minutes not saying anything. They finally stopped once they walked into a local playground.

"Remember this place?" Dean asked as they walked over to the swings.

"I sure do?" Bella said as she sat down on one of the swings. "Push me Dean" she asked childlike. Dean smiled as he walked behind her and gave her a small push.

"I asked you to be my girlfriend here." He said pushing her gently.

"Yes you did. I remember looking at you thinking you were nuts." She said smiling

"How could you think that?" he asked

"We had only known each from school and only a week. I thought how he could ask me when he doesn't know me." She said smiling at the memory.

"I shared my pudding with you women. Of course you were going to be my girlfriend."

"Now if only I can get you to share your pie with me, then I would be your wife." She said joking. Dean stopped pushing as her words hit him like a ton of bricks. He took a deep breath and walked around to face her. He kneeled down and looked her in the eyes.

"Bella, you know I love you right."

"Yes Dean and I you" she said not knowing where he was going.

"But are you in love with me?" he asked. Bella looked at him for a minute confused.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'm in love with you."

Dean took another breath before he spoke "Bella I ask you this because I think that maybe we have been wrong. Maybe our love is more of a friendship type love."

"What do you mean friendship?" she asked feeling panic rise inside of her.

"We have been together five years. You have been by my side being nothing but loving and supportive. You pushed me to be my very best and even when your family thought I wasn't good enough you had my back."

"Of course I had your back. I love you."

"And I love you but I don't think it's the forever kind of love."

"What?" she whispered motionless.

"Bella you were the first girl I ever kissed. The first girl I ever slept with. You were the one I thought I was going to have a family with, but I am starting to realize that it was just….. wishful thinking."

"Ok, but why" she asked calmly

"You know how you see all those divorced couples who stay together to long and they start to hate each other?" Dean asked holding her hands.

"Yes" she said looking off to the side.

"Well I believe that will be us if we stay together. You will always be my first love, but I don't think I am your true love."

"So you're saying you want to break up."

"Yes" Dean said feeling sick at the words. Bella sat there on the swing motionless. She said nothing as she looked off as if she was deep in thought. Dean stood up and sat on the other swing as he waited for to speak.

"Is there someone else?" she finally asked.

Dean knew this question might come up. Especially since she knew he cheated on her in the past. He took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his head. He lean over on the swing and answered "Yes"

"Are you in love?"

"Yes" he answered

"How long?" she asked

"Bella I don't think-"

"How long!" she yelled looking at him.

"It has been going on since freshman year. Bella stood up and fixed her clothes before she walked over to him. She stood right in front of him and slapped him across his face.

"Fuck you Dean Winchester. I gave you my heart. I stood up to my family for you. I trusted you. I loved you with all my heart. I was willing to spend the rest of my life with you. I carried your child inside of me. I could have been screwing guys all over London when I was there but I could never do that to you. I gave you my virginity, I gave you all of me and you tell me you been screwing some dirty whore behind my back this whole time and that you're in love" She cried

"I'm sorry" he said with his head down.

"I'm sure you are. That's why you're leaving me to be with someone else."

"I didn't mean for this to happen." Dean pleaded feeling horrible.

"Save it" she said "I do not want to hear your lies."

"I'm not lying." He said standing up.

"Please you have been lying to me for four years, why start telling the truth now." She said before she turned to walk away. "Good-bye Dean. I hope you and your whore are very happy." She said over her shoulder before she walked off.

Telling Bella the truth was one of the hardest things Dean ever had to do. He felt bad for breaking her heart but knew it was better in the long run then to just lead her on.


	47. Chapter 47

**Okay we have arrived at the end. I would like to thank everybody who has read my story and for the few of you who left reviews and favorite it. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sorry it was so long. I originally thought that it would be 15 to 20 chapters but it took on a life of it's own. but okay enough with the chit chat drum roll please... here it is the ending to He loves me he loves me not**

* * *

_The next day_

Castiel opened the door to find Dean standing there. He was earlier than expected but he did not care.

"I did it." Dean said stepping in "I broke up with her." Castiel wanted to run to roof and shouted Dean was finally his but instead he settled on kissing him. Dean kissed him back until he needed air.

"I love it when you kiss me like that." Dean said sitting down

"Hey don't sit there. If you love the way I kiss you then you're going to love it when I do other things to you too." Castiel said trying to pull him into the bedroom but Dean was resisting. "Come, don't be like that. If you come on I'll let you top" Castiel teased.

"Seriously" Dean asked shocked.

"Yes. You are finally all mine, so I do not see why not." Castiel said trying to pull him but Dean was still resisting.

"Wait Cas, sit down for a minute I wanna talk to you."

"Okay" Castiel said sitting down. Castiel hoped that what Dean had to say would be quick so they could get on to other things. Once he sat down Dean kissed him hard and passionate.

"Wow" Castiel said pulling away for air. "I think you bit my lip" he said touching it to make sure there wasn't any blood.

"I want to thank you Cas."

"Thank me for what?"

"For making me realize I needed to man up and accept who I am and what I want?" Dean said placing his hands over Castiel's.

"I'm glad I can help."

"I love you so fucking much you know that right."

"I fucking love you too Dean."

"I love you so fucking much that I have to break up with you." Dean said. Castiel pushed Dean's hands away and stood up. He walked away from Dean feeling his whole body starting to shake. It took all his will power not to explode. He took deep breaths before he turned around to face Dean.

"What?" was all he could get out.

"Cas hear me out. I love you but we want different things."

"Different things?" Castiel said not believing the words coming out of his mouth.

"Yes you want to go to Cornell."

"Dean I already told you-"

"Yes I know" Dean said cutting him off.

"But I want to get married someday, become a cop maybe a detective, have two kids and a dog, hell maybe even a cat."

"But Dean we could have all of that."

"Have you ever heard of a gay cop. How could we have kids Cas? Last I check neither one of us could carry a child and as for marriage, how would we do that? Do you know any churched that would marry us."

"Dean we could move, adopt, and I know there are gay cops out there."

"It all sounds good, but it will never work out. I don't want to have to adopt kids I want my own. I want to be to walk down the street with the person I love and hold hands without people starring. I don't want to defend my sexuality to ignorant jerks that can't open their minds. Can you imagine what people would say to our kids?"

"Dean You sound like one of those ignorant people out there."

"I'm sorry Cas. It's just best if we moved on from each other. I want a wife not a husband."

"Dean you can't be serious."

"I am Cas. I'm sorry but it's what I want." They stood there in silence each wanting to say so many things they wanted to tell each other. Castiel wanted to beg him to stay, but he would not allow himself to sink down to that level. Dean wanted to tell Castiel the reason he was breaking up with him is so he could go to Cornell, but he knew Castiel would tell him to forget about it. Dean had spent four years being selfish and not thinking of what Castiel's needs and wants was. Dean knew that Castiel would wake up one day with regret. He would regret giving up his dream school and Dean knew he would hate himself and Dean for it. Dean could not have that happen to them. Castiel deserved the best and Dean was hell bent of making sure he got it. Even if that meant that Castiel would have to go on without him Dean loved him enough to let him go, with hope that they could one day find their way back to each other like they always did.

When it became clear that Castiel wasn't going to say anything else, Dean walked over toward the door to leave. He was half out the door when he heard Castiel speak.

"Dean if you walk out that door…..Don't ever come back." Dean wanted to turn around and tell him he was sorry, but Castiel just needed to hate him right now more than anything.

"I'm sorry" Dean said before he closed the door.

Soon as herd the door shut Castiel walked into his room feeling numb. The initial pain and anger he started to feel in the living room had disappeared. When he walked in his room, a picture caught his eyes. It was a picture of him and Dean during prom night. Castiel was holding the camera up smiling while Dean was kissing him on the cheek. They had taken it in their hotel room right before they fell asleep.

Castiel's eyes then landed on a baseball bat sitting up in the corner of his room. Castiel picked up the bat and remembered how he and Dean use to play baseball together. It was one of the many things they found to do to spend more time with each other. Without thinking Castiel swung the bat around knocking the picture on the floor. Soon he found himself swinging at any and everything in his room. Soon everything in his room was broken and on the floor, so he turned to the walls. He swung and knocked a hole after hole into the walls.

Gabriel who was napping in his room, herd the commotion and rushed into his room. He was stunned to find an angry Castiel putting holes in the wall with a bat.

"Cassie!" he yelled trying to get his attention "Castiel stop it" he said trying to grab the bat out of his hand.

"Get out!" he yell once Gabriel mange to get a grip on the bat. "Just leave me alone" he said trying to pull the bat from Gabriel.

"Put it down" he commanded as he wrestled the bat out of his hand. Castiel felt his body go weak so let go of the bat. As he released the bat Castiel fell to floor on his hands and knee. He started hyperventilating on the floor. Soon Castiel found tears rolling down his face. He sob and as he released four years of pain, four years of false hope, four years of so called love, four years of Dean. Gabriel sat down on the floor and pulled his sobbing brother into his arms. He knew Castiel behavior had something to do with Dean. He wished he could take his pain away. It broke his heart to know he had found happiness while his brother found sorrow. Castiel buried his face in his brother's chest as he cried. Gabriel slowly rubbed his head as he said "Shhhh it's ok Cassie, You're going to be ok, everything is okay."

**The End**

* * *

**Please do not hate me to much**


	48. Chapter 48

Hey guys,

I hope you don't think I would just leave Dean and Castiel story like that. Oh no they have some unfinished business. So in other words be on the look for the sequel entitled "We Are Never Ever Getting Back…..Maybe" or "I do, I did. I don't, Will You" or "Don't forget about us"( yes two are inspired by songs.) I don't know yet I can't decide. But the summary is below, so maybe someone out there could help me decide

Hark hear the bells. Wedding bells that is, that's right you are cordially invited to the Wedding of Joanna Beth and Gabriel Novak. Join Jo and Gabriel as they try to plan a wedding while trying to get two of their groomsmen to behave. Now who could that be, why it no other then Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak. Set 8 years in future. What happens when Castiel moves back to town for his brother wedding and has to spend time with the one who broke his heart. So join Gabriel the Groomzilla, Jo the know it all, Castiel the love scorn man, and Dean the one who is trying to make things right as they try to pull the wedding off without a hitch without killing each other before the I do's are exchanged.

So stay tuned it should be coming out very soon.


End file.
